Who I Am?
by Romel
Summary: Luego de una discusión con Ada Wong, León sale furioso de su apartamento y sufre un grave accidente que le hara perder su vida tal cual era, ahora Ada debera elegir entre dejarlo ir o ayudarlo a recordar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, un gran saludo a quien este leyendo esto, esta será una nueva historia que comenzaré, espero que sea de su total agrado.**_

_***Los personajes no son de mi propiedad,bla bla, etc.***_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Parecía ser otro día cualquiera en la monótona vida del agente Kennedy, se levantó temprano, tomó una larga ducha con agua caliente y salió rumbo a su trabajo como agente gubernamental.

A Veces su vida le parecía aburrida, a sus 37 años de edad no salía muy frecuentemente a divertirse, a pesar de tener muchos amigos y conocidos no solía hacerlo, de hecho su concepto de diversión era combatir hordas desaforadas de muertos vivientes, pero luego de que habían pasado ya 6 meses desde china y sin nada de acción por momento, ya no había nada que lo distrajera...

...

Bajo de su auto activando la alarma, sólo para percatarse de que lo esperaban en la puerta de entrada, era Helena, su nueva amiga por así decirlo, no tenía mucho de conocerla pero después de lo vivido con ella podía decirse que después de Hunnigan ella era su más cercana amiga.

-Hola Leon, lindo día ¿no?- Saludo amablemente la castaña como era de costumbre. León correspondió al saludo y ambos siguieron su camino dirigiéndose hacia las instalaciones donde les esperaba otro dia de llenar informes y esperar alguna misión que los sacara de ese encierro en las oficinas.

...

-Que aburrido, por que mierda me tienen encerrado en una oficina cuando podría estar en algún lugar salvando el mundo-. Pensaba para sí mismo mientras no hacía otra cosa más que ver las manecillas del reloj, esperando la hora de irse.

-Al fin-. escuchó las voz de Helena a su lado, ya era hora, las 6:00 pm marcaba el reloj lo cual también indicaba su hora de salir de ese encierro.

-Oye León que dices si vamos por ahí y nos tomamos algo, anda te gustara. Sugirió picaramente-

-No, creo que mejor me iré a casa a descansar.- Contestó tratando de dejar el tema de lado.

-Es viernes mañana no tendrás que trabajar, anda no seas amargado, no aceptare un no como respuesta.- Jalo de su brazo y lo obligó a entrar en el ascensor que los llevaría a la salida

Vio el auto de León y rápido lo siguió arrastrando hasta llegar a la puerta de el mismo, abrió por el lado del copiloto y subió poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad -Vas a subir ¿o prefieres que conduzca yo?-

Resignado a deshacerse de la mujer subió y encendió el auto poniéndolo en reversa para salir.

-Conozco un buen lugar, solo que te pido no vayas muy rápido, la última vez que estuve en el mismo vehículo que tu terminaste volteando la patrulla.-

-Que graciosa.- Contestó sarcástico pues recordaba bien como había sucedido eso.

Llegaron al lugar, a León le parecía un lugar agradable, el típico antro donde vas con uno va con amigos a divertirse, se acercaron a la barra, pidieron un trago bailaron un poco, la noche aún era joven y él también lo era, debía admitir que hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía así y debía agradecerle a Helena ese gusto.

Algo comenzó a vibrar dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, era su teléfono, ni siquiera recordaba traerlo, sacó el aparato de su pantalón para percatarse que era un mensaje -Espera un momento porfavor. Se alejo un poco de Helena y comenzó a leer pues despertó su curiosidad, nadie solía mandarle mensajes excepto "ella"

Ada, su amada Ada, tormento y alivio

Era de esperarse hasta cierto punto, un mensaje de ella.

Tomó el celular y abrió el mensaje para leerlo.

''No hagas planes esta noche guapo, serás ocupado solo por mi ''

A León le dio cierto sentimiento de emoción, iba a volver a verla luego de meses, aunque sus encuentros eran solo sexo y nada mas a el le fascinaba aquello.

Cerró el mensaje y volvió a guardar el telefono, camino hacia Helena acercando a su oído para que lo escuchase mejor. -Debemos irnos te dejare en tu apartamento, tengo cosas que hacer.-

Helena no pudo evitar sorprenderse pero siguió a su amigo rumbo a la salida.

En el caminó casi no cruzaron palabra alguna, hasta que Helena rompió el silencio -Es por el mensaje que te llego ¿no es así? ¿Es de ella?-

León sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su amiga, y solo asintió con la cabeza.

-León no es que quiera meterme en tu vida privada, pero deberias hablar con ella, si de verdad la amas no la debes dejar volver a irse.-

León quedó pensando el resto del camino hasta llegar a casa de Helena, bajo y la acompañó a la puerta.

-Gracias por todo, tomare el consejo-

Tomo camino a casa, se había demorado más de lo que creyó, ya era más de la medianoche, entró rápido y observó un panorama vacío y oscuro en su apartamento.

-Maldita sea, me tarde demasiado y Ada seguro ya se fue.- Dijo en voz alta creyendo estar solo, desilusionado por haberse perdido de aquello que deseaba.

...

Unas suaves manos acariciaron su cara por detrás de él, era imposible no reconocer esa suave piel.

-Creí que te habías marchado ya-

-Vale la pena esperar un poco más guapo.-

Volteó quedando frente a frente

Ada hizo una cara de disgusto

-Hueles a perfume de mujer, ¿es por eso que tardaste? Estaba...?-

Sin aviso León la besó apretandola fuertemente contra su cuerpo

Ada mordió sus labios tan fuerte que lo hizo separarse de ella.

-No has contestado aún.-

-¿Acaso estas celosa?-

Ada soltó una cachetada -eres un idiota Kennedy León se tocó la mejilla y volteó a verla fijamente.-

Ada se lanzó sobre él siendo ella la que ahora inició a besarlo, comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta y desabotono la camisa. -Se que eres incapaz de estar con otra que no sea yo. Susurro a su oído interrumpiendo el beso para volver a ser callada por los labios de León.

-Y tu ¿eres capaz de estar con otro que no sea yo?- Ahora el le quito la blusa roja de manga corta y la tiró al piso, ella a su vez enrollo sus piernas en su espalda y León caminó con Ada en brazos rumbo a la habitación... la arrojó sobre la cama y se deshizo de la camisa y el pantalón.

-Si pudiera estar con otro ya no te habría buscado desde hace tiempo ¿no crees?-

León volvió a besarla y comenzó a quitarle la falda, quedando sentada sobre sus piernas, desabrocho el sostén como todo un experto y comenzó a besar sus bien formados senos mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Dio la vuelta a sus cuerpos quedando León encima. -Escucha Ada estoy harto de esto, si de verdad sientes algo por mi te exijo que te quedes esta noche, no que te vayas al amanecer como siempre.-

Ada volvió a callarlo con un beso -No arruines el momento guapo,- algo en él le decía que si seguía insistiendo en ese tema terminaría por discutir con ella asi que decidio dar su brazo a torcer y continuar con lo que estaban haciendo...

Ada tomando el control de la situación se posicionó de forma que comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón, una vez cumplido su objetivo con una mano tomó el miembro del agente y comenzó a darle placer con su mano mientras se acercaba a su rostro para seguir besandolo..

-Ada.- Suspiró el rubio separando sus labios de los suyos momentáneamente.

La pelinegra volvió a bajar esta vez poniendo su miembro erecto en su boca haciendo movimientos de arriba a abajo repetitivamente mientras fijaba su mirada a la del rubio.

Sentía un sin fin de placer y si seguia asi la mujer iba a hacerlo llegar muy pronto al clímax.

Sacó el miembro de su boca y se puso de pie imponente ante el, mordiéndose el labio inferior y regalandole una mirada llena de lujuria y deseo, era su turno de darse un festín de placer.

Comenzó a quitarse las bragas y se posicionó encima de él haciendo una maniobra con una de sus manos dejándolo entrar en ella.

Movió las caderas una y otra vez, cada vez a mayor velocidad dejando escapar fuertes gemidos, él por su parte la tomó de la cintura, sentía que no aguantaba más, iba a terminar por fin pero pensó que sería muy pronto, la volteó quedando ahora encima el.

La miró de nuevo a las ojos y se perdió en aquella mirada que tanto amaba mientras abrió suavemente sus piernas para volver a entrar el ella.

Siguió dando fuertes embestidas que hacían mover la cama y producir golpes de la misma contra la pared al tiempo que seguia viendola fijamente a los ojos mientras la escuchaba gritar del placer y aferrarse a él amarrando sus piernas en su espalda.

La primera en llegar al clímax fue Ada pero León aún tenía mucho que dar...continuó dándole tanto placer que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos... rasguño su espalda hasta casi hacerlo sangrar haciendo quejarse un poco al tiempo que acabó dentro de ella sin importarle nada...

Habían quedado uno encima del otro al tiempo que ambos jalaban aire y compartían otro beso...

Algo en el le decia que seria igual que siempre y que ella terminaría marchándose en medio de la noche, la tomó por la cintura y la abrazó posesivamente mirándola fijamente a los ojos. -No te vayas- dijo en tono de súplica aún besandola, Ada tomo su rostro aun besándolo -No lo haré, al menos aún no-...

_**Y así termina el primer capítulo, ¿que tal les pareció? No esta tan mal,¿cierto? Dejen su comentarios por favor **_

_**Buenas noches**_

_**Roomel.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Todo acabó

_**Bueno empecemos las vacaciones con una actualización, ojala les guste.**_

_***Los personajes no son de mi propiedad etc.**_

_**Capítulo 2 **_

_**Todo acabó **_

El reloj marcaba las 8:00 am, se despertó de golpe aún con los ojos cerrados, enredó sus cabellos entre sus manos y jalo con desesperación, tenía un miedo inmenso de abrir los ojos, pues sabía lo que encontraría a su lado. Una cama vacía, sí, a eso le temía, a abrir sus ojos y cerciorarse de que ella ya no estaba, se había marchado inevitablemente, dejándolo vacío...

Tomó la sábana con su mano izquierda y trató de jalarla hacia el, pero se sorprendió al sentir que esta era estirada hacia dirección opuesta, ¿a caso sería posible?, la sola idea los hizo emocionarse.

Rápidamente abrió los párpados y giro su vista hacia su izquierda y ahí estaba ella. aún dormida, desnuda, hermosa, majestuosa. Ada descansaba a su lado, era la primera vez que pasaba toda la noche a su junto a él.

-Ada, te quedaste, gracias- susurro en el oído y beso su mejilla volviendo a abrigarla con la sábana que cubría su cuerpo.

Tomo su ropa del piso y comenzó a vestirse, había pensado tomar una ducha pero temía salir y ya no encontrar a la mujer así que se abrió paso hacia la cocina y se preparó un café.

"_Pasó toda la noche a mi lado, nunca lo había hecho, tal vez sea porque nunca me atreví a pedirle nada, solo disfrutaba cada segundo que tenía para besarla, para tocarla, para sentirla mía, cuando despiert..._

-No me digas que llevas ahí sentado toda la mañana- preguntó la mujer parándose frente a él sacándolo de sus pensamiento.

-Ada- Hablo León -¿Qui.. Quieres desayunar algo?-

-No por el momento guapo, solo quizá..tengo antojo de tomar...te - se mordió el labio inferior haciéndole exaltarse

-Ee.. Enseguida te preparare...-

-Aww León a veces eres tan inocente, eso es un poco tierno- dijo Ada riendo levemente.

-Tengo una mejor idea Kennedy, veras, estoy algo sucia y debo ducharme, pero necesito a alguien que talle mi espalda, ¿vienes?- extendió una mano incitandolo a acompañarla.

León se levantó de la silla de madera en la cual se encontraba sentado con pequeños pasos temerosos comenzaba a acercarse

-Vamos guapo me has visto desnuda decenas de veces, camina rápido-

Lo llevó de la mano hasta la habitación de baño y comenzó a despojarlo de su ropa, abrió el grifo del agua y los empujó contra la pared pegando su cuerpo al suyo, comenzó a besarlo mientras ambos recibían el agua a chorros sobre sus cuerpos.

-Esta fria el agua guapo-

-Lo lamentó, no esperaba esto, y digamos que olvide encender el calentador de agua-

Volvió a besarlo -ya no importa mucho eso, terminaremos por calentar el agua juntos ¿no?-

-Me vuelves loco mujer-

...

Paso al menos una hora y ese par aún no se daba el lujo de salir ya era más del medio dia y no parecía importar mucho la cantidad de agua que se estaba derramando sólo importaba una cosa y esa era saciar por completo sus ansias el uno por el otro.

...

-Toma- León extendió su brazo dejando notar una toalla que le entregaba para que pudiera secarse adecuadamente.

-Vaya, son las 3 de tarde, nos demoramos demasiado guapo- Miraba el reloj que se encontraba sobre uno de los muebles aledaños a la cama mientras se volvía a colocar su prendas regadas por toda la habitación luego de lo transcurrido la noche anterior y parte de la mañana.

-¿Vas a algún lado?-cuestióno intrigado

-No es de tu incumbencia guapo-contestó con una sonrisa en los labios

-Creí que habías dicho que te quedarias-

-Y eso hice ¿ ó no?, pase mas tiempo contigo que lo que usualmente paso-

-No me refiero a eso, es decir, si, pero, no, no se como explicarlo-

-Si tu no sabes, entonces como planeas que yo comprenda- se colocaba uno de sus tacones mientras seguía escuchando atentamente

-A lo que me refiero es que ya no pienso dejarte ir, te he dejado ir toda la vida, he pasado días completos arrepintiéndome por no correr tras de ti, por solo verte partir, tu eres el camino que deseo seguir, no te dejaré marcharte más -

-Es muy tierno de tu parte pero no tengo tiempo para eso, el romanticismo no es lo mio.-

-¿Y para que si hay tiempo? ¿Para venir y usarme a tu antojo?, No mas Ada, no estoy para eso-

-¿A qué mierdas se deben tantos reclamos? Siempre a sido asi y vienes ahora a reprocharme-

-Ya no somos un par de niñitos Ada hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos ¿por qué no dar otro paso juntos?, no lo sé quizá algo más formal ¿a qué le temes tanto?-

-¿Jugar a la casita y fingir que todo es color de rosas?, no somos personas normales, no podemos darnos ese lujo.-

-¿Y porqué no sacarnos esta duda de una vez?, larguémonos juntos a cualquier parte donde solo seamos tu y yo

-No León, no soy la mujer indicada para eso, lo nuestro es algo pasajero, algo que disfruto mucho, pero se que no será para siempre.-

-Puede serlo- se paró frente a ella tomándola de la barbilla dándole un suave beso

\- No sigas por favor, no quiero seguir hablando de esto, se me hará tarde- dijo dejando de lado el tema como si no importase, la asiática se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación.

-¿Tardé para que carajos?- Gritó León desesperado por la falta de interés de la mujer -¿Para ir a revolcarte con algún otro de tus amantes, con otro imbécil que solo usas a tu antojo?-

La había cagado completamente, la había hecho enfadar, Ada volteó la cabeza viéndolo directamente a los ojos, su ojos reflejaban furia.

-¡Si!, solo eres uno de tantos ¿o es que acaso pensaste que había llegado a sentir algo por ti? Solo eres el idiota en turno-

-Ada, yo... no quería decir eso, yo solo-

Ada cerró los ojos que ya comenzaban a salir lagrimas, de dolor y coraje, pues ella había demostrado que lo quería, a su manera, pero lo hacía y el muy estúpido la había ofendido.

León se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros.

-Ada lo lamentó, no sé porqué dije eso, fue una estupidez-

Ada lo empujó con toda su fuerza haciéndolo retroceder un poco e impacto un fuerte y certero puñetazo en el rostro del rubio haciéndolo caer-

-Eres un imbécil kennedy no soy ninguna maldita zorra-

Ada corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron saliendo de aquel apartamento, tomó el elevador tan pronto como pudo y al salir a la calle encendió su auto para arrancar y dejar atrás ese lugar.

...

-La cague, la cague, la cague-

León se regañaba a sí mismo mentalmente al tiempo que se tocaba la nariz deteniendo el flujo de la sangre que el duro golpe le había provocado, pues Ada era una mujer muy fuerte.

Se asomo por la ventana a la calle y logró verla subirse a su vehículo, un Ferrari rojo muy elegante, corrió escalera abajo a donde se encontraba su propio vehículo dejando su apartamento abierto, encendió el coche y arrancó a toda velocidad buscando el paradero de Ada.

-No debe estar lejos, maldición acaba de salir y ni rastro de ella-

Dio vuelta en U al camaro azul que portaba y pisó el acelerador fuertemente.

Continuó recorriendo la carretera y a lo lejos pudo percatarse de que estaba por alcanzar el auto de Ada pero algo se interpuso en su camino.

-Maldita sea semáforos en rojo, no tengo tiempo para esto- cambio de carril yendo en sentido contrario, no parecía haber pensado bien en las consecuencias de aquel acto pues un camión venía a toda velocidad.

Sin alcanzar a pisar el freno tomó el volante con ambas manos y dio un giro rápido a la izquierda esquivando con suerte el camión, pero no fue tan buena su suerte pues encontró algo más.

El impacto fue abrumador, el camión no sufrió daño alguno pues León alcanzó a esquivarlo, pero no lo logró con un muro de concreto.

...

-Que mierda le pasa a ese loco casi mata a alguien y terminó estrellándose solo- en un par de calles delante Ada pensaba viendo por su espejo retrovisor mientras esperaba con ansias que la luz cambiará para seguir avanzando.

Poco a poco se percató de que otras personas bajaban de sus vehículos y corrían a tratar de auxiliar al conductor lesionado.

-Cuánto escándalo, el tipo lo merecía, venía como un loco- pensó ella

Pero algo la inquietaba, ella no era del tipo de mujeres chismosas pero esta vez la curiosidad le ganó.

La luz se puso en verde, podía seguir avanzando, pero quería ver lo sucedido, giro en U el vehículo y regresó.

Pasó lentamente por el carril pegado a la banqueta, no podía creerlo el camaro estaba hecho trizas contra el muro y el hombre dentro estaba ensangrentado.

-Que duro golpe se dio ese...¡ Oh ! no mierda, esas placas son del vehículo de...-

-Leóóóón! - grito bajando corriendo del vehículo.-

-Una puta ambulancia- decía desesperada llamando al 911

Rápidamente un grupo de paramédicos llegó y con ellos otro grupo de bomberos para poder sacarlo de dentro del vehículo destrozado.

-¿Señorita es usted algo de este hombre?- preguntó uno de los paramédicos

-So...so... soy su novia, quiero acompañarlo-

-Suba en la parte trasera con el entonces-

Las sirenas sonaban al tiempo que la ambulancia iba a toda velocidad por la autopista con rumbo al hospital más cercano.

-Rápido hay que llevarlo a cirugía de urgencia ha perdido mucha sangre.-gritaban los doctores abriéndose paso por la sala de urgencias.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Ada estaba aterrorizada, temía perderlo, y más aún por lo sucedido ese mismo día porque había discutido, no quería esto terminara así, no de esa manera

-Algún familiar del señor León Kennedy-

-Yo soy su novia-

-Lo lamentó, hicimos lo posible, ha muerto-...

_**Mastergod: gracias por comentar, espero no decepcionarte y claro que con gusto comenzare a leer tu historia apenas pueda.**_

_**Antonella: aquí tienes la continuación espero te guste.**_

_**Esto recién comienza chavos **_

_**espero haya sido de su agradó, sin mas por el momento me despido.**_

_**By:Roomel**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Mi camino

_**Buenas noches, espero esten del todo bien, me alegra mucho que les haya ido gustando esta historia trate de actualizar lo más pronto que pude mil gracias por haber dejado sus comentarios y seguir mi historia, es algo que aprecio mucho **_

_***Los personajes no son de mi propiedad***_

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Mi camino **_

¿Había escuchado bien o sus sentidos trataban de jugarle una broma pesada? El doctor dijo que Leon había muerto, si eso dijo, pero era una dura realidad que se negaba a aceptar, ¿Cómo iba a perder al hombre con quien había pasado más de 10 años de su vida y en algo tan estúpido como una accidente vehicular siendo el un hombre que había pasado por tantas otras situaciones de riesgos? Raccon city, China, España, Eslavia, había burlado a la muerte tantas veces era ilógico terminar así.

Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo la sola idea de perder a la única persona que realmente se preocupaba por ella la aterraba, ahora se arrepentía de todas esas veces que el le pidió que no se fuera mas, ahora ella rogaba al cielo porque el que no se marchase fuera el.

El doctor la miraba fijamente podía notar que estaba destrozada en un acto de compasión intentó acercarse a ella, la tomó del hombro y cuando se disponía a tratar de darle ánimos esta tomó su mano y la apartó de ella, caminó lentamente lejos de él con dirección a la habitación donde había llevado anteriormente al rubio.

-Señorita, no puede pasar es un área restringida- gritó el doctor haciendo una seña a uno de los hombres de seguridad para que fuera tras ella. Por su parte Ada solo lo ignoro y se abrió paso por el pasillo, pero se vio sorprendida por unos de los guardias, un hombre castaño fornido que la superaba en altura y masa muscular.

-No puedes entrar ahí- El hombre decía con una voz fuerte e intimidante que hubiera espantado a cualquiera, mas no a ella

-Me importa un carajo lo que puedo o no puedo hacer- contestó en tono desafiante

Ada dio un codazo con mucha fuerza al guardia haciéndolo caer sin aire al suelo, todos alrededor parecieron sorprenderse al ver como una mujer de su complexión había derribado a semejante bruto de un solo golpe doctores y enfermeras se apartaron temerosos de los actos de la asiática. Entró a la habitación, se percató que las enfermeras comenzaban a desconectar el monitor cardiaco el cual hacia un sonido incesante indicando que el ritmo cardiaco era nulo.

Apartó a una enfermera de su camino y se puso frente al cuerpo inmóvil de Leon, sus ojos estaban cerrados y se podía notar el grave golpe que había recibido justo en la cabeza.

-Perdió mucha sangre, y no pudimos hacer nada más- Explicaba otro médico dio la vuelta ,saliendo del lugar dejándola sola con él, la entendía no era fácil perder a alguien a quien quieres.

Acercó una de sus manos a su mejilla acariciándolo y no pudo resistir más, pues una par de lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por su mejillas

-No puedes hacerme esto guapo- reclamaba -no quiero que te vayas… yo… te necesito- susurraba en su oído con la vaga esperanza de que este la escuchara y luchará por aferrarse a la vida.

…..

No reaccionaba

…..

Comenzó a gritar enojada e incluso golpeó su pecho en varias ocasiones en tono de reproche, estaba furiosa, triste, un sin fin de recuerdos inundó su memoria, sin más remedio y cansada de pedirle que no la abandonara se recostó sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos permaneció así por varios minutos, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, sin llanto, solo descansaba sobre el.

Volvió a levantar la cabeza mirando fijamente su rostro, era duro verlo así, tenía hinchada gran parte del lado derecho, manchas de sangre seca, moretones y demás. Pero a pesar del duro impacto sus labios permanecían intactos, sin rasguño alguno, puso ambas manos sobre su cara y le dio un beso.…...el beso más largo…. el último beso….

...

...

...

…..

…

….

…

…..

…

_-Escucho todo lo que me dice pero maldita sea no logro despertar, ¿ella… esta... llorando..?, jamás creí verla derrumbarse es la mujer más fuerte que he conocido, siento su furia, su desesperación, yo tampoco me quiero alejar- La voz en su mente se decía, su corazón había dejado de latir, pero su mente no, seguía ahí atrapado en su cuerpo, no podía verla ni sentirla, pero la escuchaba, su voz, su bendita voz que le rogaba se quedase, a su lado, ahora ella le pedía no la abandonara…_

...

...

...

_-La luz al final del camino, puedo verla, ahí está, jamás imaginé que sería cierto que pasa eso cuando la muerte esta cerca, pero sigo escuchando su voz, no puedo detenerme de alguna manera esa luz me atrae, pero entre más me acerco más baja el tono de la voz de Ada._

_-Una silueta se para a mi lado al notar que me detengo, lleva una túnica blanca que tapa su cuerpo y su rostro._

_-Sigue tu camino- escuché decirlo con una voz sombría que me aterra el solo escucharla _

…..

...

-Perdóname, por los momentos que perdimos – Susurro Ada, con resignación y la voz entrecortada, se lo notaba dolor, un gran dolor en su voz.

…..

_-Escuche eso, Ada me ha pedido perdón, no, no, se ha resignado, no puedo irme, aún no-_

_-Ella es mi camino- le contesto aquellas palabras a la silueta a mi lado y tomó camino en dirección contraria, ahora escucho su voz más fuerte, ya no es solo un susurro, de pronto también siento su cuerpo sobre el mío, su manos en mi rostro y un dolor insoportable en todo el cuerpo, eso quizá significa….. que…. ._estoy….

…

...

...

Se puso de pie y secó sus lágrimas, no demostraría más su dolor, dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, lo había perdido y no había más que hacer, ya no había más por lo que llorar, no serviría de nada

…..

….

...

.Piiiiiiiiiiiiii, pi pi pi pi

El sonido incesante de la máquina había cesado, ahora solo podía escuchar el pi,,pi,,pi, rápidamente intuyo a que se debía.

Una de las enfermeras corrió a llamar al doctor éste entró de inmediato y le pidió que saliera del lugar pues trataron de estabilizarlo ahora que parecía haber vuelto de la muerte, Ada salió sin hacer reproche alguno.

-Vivo- Susurro para si misma la morena…

…

….

…

-Las 7:45 y aun nada- pensaba la mujer impaciente por nuevas noticias

-señorita- Dijo el doctor sacándola de sus pensamientos –Logramos establecerlo, ya no corre peligro su vida, pero aun no sabemos el daño que pudo causarle el golpe, permanecerá en observación varios días, le recomiendo irse a casa.

Ada no tenía pensado quedarse más tiempo, no tenía nada que hacer ahí, además estaba agotada, salió del lugar y subió a su auto, tomó su celular y se percató de al menos una docena de llamadas perdidas, no había perdido a Leon pero probablemente si su trabajo, no le importo ni un poco y tomo dirección a algún hotel donde alquilaría una de las mejores habitaciones ahí pasaría la noche tenía como opción ir al apartamento de Leon pero no quería recordar nada de lo ocurrido.

…..

…

Entro a el baño comenzó a desvestirse abrió el grifo y dejó el agua correr hasta sentirla completamente caliente tal y como a ella le gustaba.

El jabón recorría su bien torneada figura pasándolo por su corto cabello, su cuello espalda, caderas, busto…..Cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar lo bien que la había pasado hace solo unas horas.

Flashback

Besaba su cuello al tiempo que sus manos recorrían su espalda hasta llegar a la línea donde esta pierde su nombre, paró de inmediato volviendo a verla fijamente a la cara pudo percatarse de cómo se mordía el labio inferior.

La acercó a él apretando con su brazos quedando sus labios a milímetros de los suyos, la beso posesivamente ella respondió al beso mientras lo tomaba por el cuello enredando su brazos en el. Lo mordió tan fuerte que el rubio se quejo y la apartó ligeramente

-¿Te dolió? - pregunto riendo levemente. Ahora él la mordió de la misma manera, la tomó por la cintura y la levantó atrayendola hacia el.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?- se detuvo antes de comenzar, la deseaba demasiado pero quería hacer que ella misma se lo pidiese

-Solo hazlo- Dijo impaciente Ada

-Súplica por ello-

-No le rogaré a nadie para que me haga el amor-

-¿Tu orgullo es más grande que tu deseo?-

-Ven acá idiota- pronunció aquellas palabras con cariño acercándolo hacia su cuerpo para empezar lo que tenían pendiente,,,

Fin de Flashback

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al percatarse de que su teléfono timbraba de nuevo, cerró el grifo y salió para tomarlo de encima de la cama

-Wong, maldita sea qué demonios pasa contigo, me dijeron que eras una agente seria hace más de 5 malditas horas que deberías haber llegado-

-Escucha pedazo de imbécil nadie me habla así, no tengo pensado ir, surgió un imprevisto así que metete tu dinero por donde te quepa-

-Escucha tu zorrita sabes con quien estas hablando yo so….-

Colgó el móvil y volvió a arrojarlo a la cama, esa era de las razones por las cuales no solía hacer muchas misiones para clientes privados, eran unos pelmazos que creían que porque le pagaban podían hacer lo que fuera con ella, pero desde que murió Simmons tuvo que dedicarse más a ese tipo de misiones, para privados.

…..

…

…

….

Hunnigan entraba tan rápido como su piernas se lo permitieron, a su lado la acompañaba una mujer de cabello castaño corto, Helena, ambas estaban tomando un pequeño descanso en su respectivos apartamentos cuando fueron avisadas que su compañero y amigo había tenido un accidente.

-Buenas noches señorita, soy Helena Harper, hace unas horas entro aquí un hombre su nombre el Leon Kennedy, ¿podría darme detalles de su estado?- preguntó la agente gubernamental a una de las enfermeras que encontró primero.

-Oh , claro, según dice aquí, el entro de urgencia y estuvo a punto de morir desangrado, lograron estabilizarlo, pero aun esta en estado de coma y permanecerá en observación por un tiempo-

-Al menos esta con vida- argumento Hunnigan acomodando sus lentes – supongo que aún no había venido alguien más y necesitarán una tarjeta de crédito que respalde los gastos- Ingrid sacó su propia tarjeta y la entregó a la enfermera.

-Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por el- comentó Helena

-Oh parece que ya hay un respaldo, el sistema me indica que ya esta una cuenta vinculada y ahí se cargarán los gastos-

Ambas mujeres se sorprendieron ante lo dicho -¿Puedo saber a nombre de quién es esa cuenta?- cuestiono Helena

-La política del hospital me lo prohíbe, lo lamento-

Salieron del hospital, aún en ellas estaba la duda de quién podría haber pagado esa cuenta, que suponían no sería nada barata, pues era el mejor hospital de la ciudad y el seguro de Leon solo cubría los gastos de heridas en misiones.

-Tomamos algo, necesito despejarme un poco- sugirió la chica de anteojos

-Claro-

Entraron a una cafetería y ambas pidieron lo primero que vieron en la carta de menú.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién podría interesarse tanto en que Leon está bien?- cuestionó Hunnigan

-Se me ocurre alguien pero no estoy del todo segura- Contestó Helena dando un sorbo a su café

…..

….

…..

…

Pasaron 2 semanas desde lo ocurrido Ada Wong había comprado un apartamento en la ciudad de Washington harta de tener que estar en un hotel, y no era que no pudiera solventar los gastos, más bien era por privacidad, se compró lo mejor que encontró en la ciudad, un gran apartamento con jacuzzi, 3 habitaciones, sala de estar, cocina amplia, amueblado, el dinero no era problema, puesto que luego de años de haber trabajado para Wesker tenía suficiente dinero como para comprar su propio estado y manejarlo a su antojo.

-Qué habrá pasado con Leon- se preguntó a sí misma la mujer asiática

-¿Siempre debe haber alguien interrumpiendo mis platicas conmigo misma?- Pensó al poder escuchar que su móvil sonaba.

-¿Quien?-

-¿Ada, soy Helena Harper, podemos hablar?-

-¿Cómo es que lograste conseguir mi numero niña?

-Lo robe del móvil de Leon-

-Oh, Leon, ¿como esta?- preguntaba Ada tratando de fingir desinterés ante aquello-

-Hoy por la tarde lo darán de alta, a las 2:00 es por eso que debemos hablar-

-Bien, nos vemos a las 2:00 -colgó el móvil y se dirigió a buscar las llaves de su vehículo

...

...

...

-Aquí estoy Harper- dijo Ada entrando por la puerta viéndola sentada en un sillón al lado de la cama donde Leon aún dormía.-No habías dicho que ya se podría ir?-

-Así es señorita- interrumpió el doctor a su espalda. -Pero aún está sedado, despertara en unos minutos- el doctor parecía muy seguro de su palabras, era un hombre anciano delgado con su cabello completamente blanco así como su bigote, el cual le inspiraba cierta confianza a la espia

-¿Puedo saber por qué no viniste a verlo antes, es que acaso te importa una mierfa como este ?- reclamó Helena apenas vio salir al doctor.

-No es de tu incumbencia como llevamos nuestra relación-

-Lo conozco de hace poco, es mi amigo y no me parece justo que no te importe ni mierda de lo que le esté pasando, se que pagaste la cuenta del hospital pero ni siquiera te has preocupado por como este-

-Está vivo ¿no?, ¿por qué habría de necesitar saber más?-

-Despertó- Dijo Helena dejando de lado el tema.

-¿Quienes son ustedes, donde estoy?- parecía muy confundido el rubio

-Lo que me temía perdió la memoria, no sabe quién es, ni lo que ha pasado, es debido a el duro golpe que se dio en la cabeza- comentó el médico cuando volvió a ver a su paciente

-De que habla, quiero irme ya- Leon alterado comenzó a tratar de levantarse pero rápido fue sedado una vez más.

...

...

-Volverá a recordar algo?- preguntaba Helena preocupada por su amigo

-En algunos casos de amnesia los pacientes recuperan sus recuerdos, en algunos otros no lo hacen, le ayudaria mucho si le contaran cosas sobre su vida, pero no es cien por ciento seguro que algún día sea el mismo de antes-

-Es una lástima- dijo Ada

Helena sacó a Ada hacia el pasillo para dejar a Leon descansar intentando retomando su tema anterior.

\- Debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer- la mujer asiática giró su cuerpo dispuesta a marcharse.

-Si no te importa, ¿porque insiste en estar en su vida solo para hacerlo sufrir?- Helena subió el tono de su voz, estaba molesta al ver la manera en la que Ada hacía como si no le importase nada de lo que le dijo.

-Aún me debes un favor, Helena-

-Lo se, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo de que estamos hablando-

-Lo tiene, es hora de que saldes tu deuda conmigo, así que empieza por cerrar la boca, no te metas en lo que no te corresponde, ah y otra cosa, jamás hables a Leon sobre mi, Ada Wong saldrá hoy mismo de su vida…Él tendrá una nueva vida, y yo no estaré más en ella, será lo mejor, como si nunca me hubiese conocido...

Helena solo asintió y se dedicó a ver a la espia marcharse, no iba a reclamarle nada más...

...

...

...

_**¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Creyeron que Leon si moriría? Como iba a matar al protagonista, pero bueno, a perdido la memoria y es como si no fuese él mismo, iba a hacer un poco más larga la charla con su subconsciente pero prefiero centrarme más en eso en otro capítulo **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios **_

_**Nos leemos pronto**_

_**By:Roomel**_


	4. Chapter 4 -¿Quien soy yo?

_**Hola, paso a dejar otra actualización, no se cuanto tardaré en volver a hacerlo ya que mañana volveré a la escuela y casi no tendré tiempo **_

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**¿Quién soy yo?**_

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

_Siento su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus manos en mi rostro y un dolor insoportable en todo el cuerpo, pero no se compara con el dolor que me provoca el verla sufrir por mi culpa, jamás hubiera imaginado verla derrumbarse de esta manera._

_Puedo respirar de nuevo eso quizá significa….. que…. ._estoy….

Vivo, puedo saberlo, cuando logre dar un suspiro aferrandome a la vida, mi corazón late de nuevo puedo sentirlo.

Ahora viene lo peor ya que ella ya no esta, no puedo abrir los malditos ojos pero de alguna manera soy consciente de todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor, soy prisionero en mi propio cuerpo, todo se torna confuso cuando al fin dejó de ver esa luz cegante, pero de pronto todo se borra y no logró recordar... nada...

-¿Quienes son ustedes, donde estoy?- escucho al doctor decir que he perdido la memoria a 2 mujeres frente a mi, no recuerdo haberlas visto antes una es castaña y muy hermosa, la que esta a su lado es más hermosa aún, tiene cabello corto negro y viste de rojo, trato de recordar algo pues creo haberla visto pero solo consigo un insoportable dolor de cabeza.

-De que habla, quiero irme ya- de nuevo pierdo el sentido, me han inyectado algo y no logro seguir consciente.

**XxXxXxXxX**

-No parece ser grave lo que le pasa ¿Por qué debe importarme? no es mi novio, ni tampoco lo amó.

¿O si lo hago?-

~Si no lo amas entonces porque llorar cuando lo creiste perdido~ contestó una voz en su cabeza

-Es... complicado, aunque fuese así nuestra relación no tiene futuro no puedo ser lo que él se merece.-

-Ada wong saldrá de su vida-

~repitete eso hasta que te lo creas querida, no podrás alejarte, es una parte de ti que no puedes abandonar~

-Genial ahora habló conmigo misma-

La mujer se encontraba en un conflicto mental, luego de lo sucedido con el rubio en días anteriores, esa proposición de hacer una vida juntos, había analizado esa posibilidad una y otra vez sin llegar a una decisión, ella lo quería, pero ¿lo suficiente para al fin llevar una relación estable, a renunciar a su vida de espía y mercenaria para dedicarse al hogar?

.**XxXxXxXxX**

Había llegado a una conclusión, ya no tenía sentido huir, se quedaría, afrontaria sus sentimientos, por primera vez en su vida abriria sus brazos a su felicidad por encima de su orgullo, apenas despertara el rubio le hablaría sobre su decisión,ya no escaparía, como siempre.

.**XxXxXxXxX**

Compró un apartamento en la ciudad, se había quedado sin trabajo por el momento así que pensaba quedarse por largo tiempo y buscaba algo de privacidad, era molesto ver como todos los hombres en el hotel la vieran como un pedazo de carne.

Todo cambió cuando escuchó que él había perdido la memoria, de pronto todos sus planes se desmoronaron, ¿sería justo que ahora que el finalmente la había olvidado ella llegara como si nada a volver a atormentarlo? No le parecía.

...

...

...

-Leon es lo mejor que me ha pasado, es por eso que debo alejarme y dejarlo ser feliz de una vez por todas, sólo le traigo problemas y sufrimiento-

~¿Y que acaso no sufrirá de igual manera si te marchas?~

-Será distinto, el no sabrá que alguna vez existí , o que alguna vez entre en su vida, será un nuevo comienzo-

~Su amnesia puede ser sólo temporal ¿y que si te recuerda?~

-No creo que eso pase, pero si llegase a suceder el me odiara por haberlo abandonado cuando me necesitaba y no volverá a buscarme-

~Te aterra la idea de que Leon te odie, desde que lo conoces no has sido la mejor persona con el, pero ahi estuviste para salvarle el trasero muchas veces, y ahora simplemente, lo dejas a su suerte~

-Suficiente, no quiero pensar mas en eso- se gritó Ada a sí misma, pues era una parte de ella misma con quien discutía.

**XxXxXxXxX**

En la sala de estar de el hospital una hermosa mujer con el cabello corto apenas arriba de los hombros se encontraba descansando en una de las sillas, vestía una blusa roja y jeans azules, solo esperaba calmadamente que se le autorizase entrar a ver a el agente gubernamental.

-Es su turno de entrar señorita , ya esta despierto, él no recuerda nada, así que quizá no sepa quien es usted- explicó el médico encargado a la mujer que estaba frente a ella.

La chica se dirigió a la habitación, abrió la puerta delicadamente y entró regalando una radiante sonrisa al rubio, al cual encontró sentado y listo para marcharse, solo esperaba alguien que lo llevara a su casa, pues no recordaba dónde era y Helena estaba entre horas de trabajo y no tenía tiempo.

...

...

...

-¿Te sientes mejor guapo?. Vine lo más pronto que pude cuando me entere de lo que sucedió, se que no me recuerdas pero yo te llevaré a tu apartamento ahí descansaras y trataré de cuidar de ti lo mejor posible.

-Ya era hora, comenzaba a molestarme esta vieja cama, pero iba a recogerme una chica, Helena, creo que ese es su nombre, esta mañana fue la primera que estuvo aquí-

-Le pedí venir yo, después de todo ella debe trabajar, no tenía tiempo libre, y yo quería verte, hace mucho tiempo no nos miramos.-

-Quien quiera que seas, lamento no poder recordarte- contesto el rubio con algo de tristeza en sus palabras

-No tienes porque disculparte, sabes tu y yo somos muy cercanos o éramos-

-Puedes contarme un poco de lo que solía ser antes-

-Claro, caminemos juntos, si alguien te conoce esa soy yo-

Ambos caminaban juntos por una plaza cercana, ninguno decía palabra alguna dejando a notar un incómodo silencio, la chica rompió el silencio y lo invitó a sentarse en una de las bancas.

-¿Quién soy yo?-preguntó deseoso de recordar aunque sea un poco de lo que una vez fue.

-Tu nombre es Leon Scott Kennedy, eres un agente gubernamental de este país, nos conocimos hace casi 17 años en una ciudad,Raccon city, 1998, nunca olvidaré ese día- la mujer ojiazul comenzó a contarle toda la historia de su primer encuentro y todo lo que habían vivido juntos para lograr salir de ese infierno.

-Parece sacado de una película- comentó Leon incrédulo.

-Lo sé, ni yo creería tal disparate si no lo hubiese vivido en carne propia-

-Entonces, era mi primer dia como Policia y unos zombies aparecieron, mi vida debe ser increible-

-Eras un buen policía, créeme, incluso salvaste mi vida-

-Que tonto he sido, llevamos horas hablando y ni siquiera he preguntado tu nombre-

-Claire... Claire Redfield-

-Un bonito nombre- comentó el rubio haciéndola sonrojarse.

-Se ha hecho tarde- dijo Claire viendo en reloj de su muñeca -Chris debe estar esperándome-

-¿Tu hermano cierto?-

-Así es-

-Una última pregunta Claire, ¿Tengo familia, novia, algo?-

-Tu familia vive lejos según me has comentado, y respecto a lo otro, no, no tienes- mintió respecto a lo último o en realidad no, pues ella siempre había sabido de su relación con Ada aunque no fuera oficialmente su novia, sabia que habia algo entre ellos más lo calló por petición de Helena.

Seguido de esto lo acompaño hasta la puerta de su apartamento y una vez lo vio entrar se retiró.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sacó un maletín que encontró bajo la cama que alguna vez había compartido con el rubio, logró abrirlo con mucha facilidad a pesar de que este tenía una cerradura con combinación tenía tanta experiencia como ladrona profesional que hubiera podido de hacerlo con los ojos vendados.

Al percatarse de lo que había dentro algo en ella se rompió.

Las cartas de aviso que le escribió en españa, el llavero de osito de aquella moto acuática que le entregó, el anillo que le dio en las catacumbas, su estuche de maquillaje, un labial que había sido robado de su bolso una noche que estuvieron juntos, amándose, entregados al placer y un sin número de objetos que ella le dio sin prestarle importancia, creyendolos objetos inútiles sin valor sentimental alguno, el los atesoro en ese maletín, y debajo de todo, una fotografía de ella que jamas habia visto, incluso no sabía en qué momento se la tomo, pero podía verse a sí misma con la playera de Leon puesta sin nada mas abajo, sonriéndole de una manera seductora.

-Eres un pervertido Leon Kennedy, jamás autorice que me fotografiaras casi desnuda- se dijo a sí misma en forma de susurró

Una lágrima salió sin poder evitarlo, ahora le dolía más lo que hacía, pues había ido a ese lugar con el único objetivo de eliminar todo lo que podía hacerlo recordarla.

-No puedo hacerlo- se dijo a sí misma sollozante.

Algo la detuvo, se quedó estática en la habitación secó sus lágrimas rápidamente y prestó atención a las voces que escuchó entrar.

-Leon- dijo reconociendo rápido la voz de rubio, pero se percató de que alguien más lo acompañaba -Claire- Comentó en voz baja mientras miraba por el espejo de su estuche sigilosamente la escena.

Tomó el maletín entre sus manos y salió por la ventana...

_**¿Que tal este capítulo?**_

_**Ada sigue confundida e indecisa pero**_

_**¿Lograra alejarse de la vida de Leon?**_

_**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios todos y por continuar leyendome**_

_**By: Roomel**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Despues de ti ¿quién?

_**Paso a dejar una actualización nocturna :)**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen etc..**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Después de ti ¿quién?**_

Han pasado 3 meses desde el día del accidente...

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Sus pasos eran tan ligeros que parecía una sombra volando en medio de la noche. Nunca paró y tampoco parecía respirar. Su concentración era finita, y su ajetreado corazón bombeaba al ritmo de un sin fin de aplausos, y aunque esta sensación se remonta a una época dorada, ahora parecía que nunca había dejado de hacerlo. Y se sintió feliz de verlo, solo hasta que pudo recordarse que, no debía acercarse más de lo debido, sólo limitarse a observarlo desde las penumbras entrar en aquel lugar, vigilandolo como si de su ángel guardián se tratase.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Abrió la puerta dándose paso hacia el interior, dirigiéndose sin rodeo alguno a su objetivo, se acercó a la barra llamando la atención del camarero quien rápidamente ofreció de sus servicios.

-¿Una copa señor?- preguntó el hombre tras la barra

-Traeme toda la botella- Exclamó el rubio sacando un fajo de billetes de su cartera pagando al hombre que lo atendió.

La botella no tardó en llegar a sus manos, un bar de mala muerte, una botella del wisky más fuerte que tenían en el lugar, la noche aún joven, rodeada de maleantes y malvivientes sin suerte alguna que solo iban a olvidar malos ratos que sus ingratas vidas les entregaban dia con dia, era la combinación perfecta, para los problemas.

-Hombre , no deberías tomarte eso tu solo- comentó un hombre un poco mayor acercándose al agente

-Supongo que vienes a hacer lo que todos, embriagarte para olvidarlo todo-

-Se equivoca- contestó tomando otra copa para ofrecerle en plan amistoso.

-O quizá tenga razón, trato de olvidar lo que no puedo recordar-

-Me confunde muchacho, pero creo que hay una historia interesante detrás de esto ¿quiere contarla? Soy todo oídos- Dijo el hombre aparentando estar completamente ebrio, Leon asintió, no lo conocía, estaba borracho no recordaria nada despues, era una buena manera de sacar sus penas, contarselas a alguien.

-No recuerdo quién soy, tuve un accidente y lo he olvidado todo, no se cual es mi camino, no se si tengo familia o algo por lo que aferrarme, ¿sabe lo que es despertar cada maldita mañana sin saber quien carajos eres ?-

-Oye amigo, eso debe ser duro, pero puede ser peor, yo quisiera olvidarlo todo, mi mujer murió, perdí mi empleó mi auto, la mitad de mi casa, mis hijos me odian, llevo un mes y medio ebrio, es una porquería mi vida- comentó en un tono que denotaba que estaba aún más ebrio que antes y Leon parecía empezar por las mismas.

-Creó que mis problemas son nada- Argumento dando otro largo trago a una tercer botella en la mesa.

-Lo que más me perturba es un sueño que tengo cada noche desde que paso eso, no logró entenderlo quisiera saber quien es...-

**XxXxXxXxX**

_-Espera- _

_Una mujer vestida de rojo corría de él sin poder detenerla, algo en ella lo atraía de una manera asombrosa , podía ver una de sus largas y hermosas piernas salir de un vestido largo, calzaba tacones negros y altos, lucia... frágil, hermosa, misteriosa, inalcanzable. Aceleró el paso dando el 200 por ciento de su capacidad hasta lograr alcanzarla arremetiendo su cuerpo contra un muro sin dejarle escapatoria alguna, era como si fuese un ángel, de ella emitía una luz brillante que cubría su cara, no podía ver su rostro, pero al tocarla sentía su tacto como si se supiese de memoria cada centímetro de su piel, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y fue acercándose poco a poco a ella, quería depositar un beso acerco su rostro al suyo y cuando comenzaba a dispersarse la luz, apenas distinguía pequeños rasgos de su cara, se borraba la imagen y despertaba de aquel hermoso sueño._

**XxXxXxXxX**

-Se a quedado dormido este-

Comento para si mismo el rubio.

-Mejor me largo- dio un último trago y se dirigió a la salida y camino un par de calles donde se percató que 5 tipos le cerraban el camino en un callejón.

-¿A donde vas niño bonito? quiero que me des el dinero y ese reloj que llevas puesto- Exigió el que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

-Te daré algo mejor- metió su mano en su chaqueta buscando su arma y se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que esta no estaba, maldecía el hecho de no llevarla consigo, sabía por Claire que era un agente entrenado para luchar, pero no se había visto en acción debido a que aún estaba incapacitado.

Sin esperar más de su parte entre los 5 comenzaron a darle una buena paliza, quizá el agente podía haberse defendido pero estaba tan ebrio que solo puso sus manos en su rostro y recibía golpe tras golpe.

Varias detonaciones aturdieron sus oídos, levantó la cabeza y vio a los hombres que lo agredieron tirados en el suelo, aparentaban estar sin vida, un silencio escalofriante se apoderó del lugar entonces vio una sombra de pie ante el, una mujer...

-Eres la mujer de mis sueños- balbuceo.

-Muy lindo- escuchó antes de quedar inconsciente, quizá por la paliza o quizá por lo borracho que se encontraba...

Abrió por un momento sus ojos, estaba en un auto, esa mujer que lo había ayudado conducía y él estaba recostado en el asiento trasero.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó sin poder abrir completamente los ojos

-Tu ángel guardián-

**XxXxXxXxX**

Despertó exaltado con un terrible dolor de cabeza y la garganta reseca, estaba recostado en su cama, llevaba puesta su ropa de dormir ni siquiera recordaba cuando se la había puesto, lo último que recordaba era una mujer, pero su rostro era borrosa solo

-¿Fue un sueño?- dijo en forma de susurro, de pronto el olor de algo delicioso cocinandose entró por sus fosas nasales despertando su apetito, olía estupendamente bien despertando su apetito.

Se puso en pie y caminó rumbo a la cocina algo extrañado pues recordaba que Claire le había comentado que vivía solo, y la encontró allí frente a él, se habían hecho muy cercanos en los días transcurridos ella iba cada día a verlo y platicaban de cosas que ella decía habían vivido juntos, además no podía negar que ella le gustaba, pero aun pensaba en aquella mujer de sus sueños que tanto lo había estado atormentando recientemente , deseaba una parte de él que esa mujer fuera la pelirroja.

-Buenos dias guapo, te prepare algo, espero te guste, llegue temprano encontré la puerta abierta, me preocupe y decidí entrar, estabas dormido en uno de los sillones te levante y te lleve hasta el dormitorio, pude notar que estabas ebrio así que me quede-

\- No se que paso anoche- dijo tocándose la cabeza en tono de molestia.

El rubio se sentó frente a la mesa y devoró uno a uno los platillos que la pelirroja ponía frente a él.

-Gracia por todo Claire, cocinas delicioso-

-Debes ser porque tenias hambre, Chris siempre dice que prefiere comprar comida a que yo cocine-

-¿Tienes planes esta tarde?-

-Nada importante-

-¿Te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta?-

-Me parece bien, pero yo conduzco- contesto la pelirroja burlonamente.

-Mujeres-

Leon aún estaba en pijama y algo sucio, se dio una ducha rápida mientras Claire esperaba tranquilamente por su amigo.

-¿Leon todo esta bien?- pregunto la pelirroja entrando en la habitación al escuchar un fuerte ruido.

El rubio recientemente salia del baño con una toalla atada a la cintura la cual terminó resbalandose inoportunamete al estar frente a la mujer.

-Woow, e ... tan... grande- pronunció sin poder evitarlo

-¿Qué dices?- Leon reaccionó rápidamente volviendo a levantar la toalla del suelo.

-Que debo irme- Claire salió y cerró la puerta de golpe tras ella, recordó lo sucedido y se mordió el labio inferior, se sentia muy atraida por el físico del rubio.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Al poco rato ambos salieron a dar una vuelta como habían acordado, pasaron por un parque, asistieron a una función de cine platicaron por horas, cenaron y finalmente estaban ambos parados frente a la puerta del apartamento del a chica pelirroja.

-Bueno, pues creo que es todo-

-Si-

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- cuestionó el agente gubernamental

-Claro-

-¿Como es la receta del platillo de esta mañana?- preguntó estúpidamente

-Te lo dire luego- contestó algo decepcionada pues esperaba otra cosa

-Hasta mañana Claire- deposito un beso en su mejilla y se dispuso a retirarse.

-Hombres- empujó la puerta intentando cerrarla pero una mano la detuvo.

-No era eso Claire- explicó nerviosamente

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo intrigada

-La pregunta- susurró pero la pelirroja alcanzó a escucharlo

-¿Entonces que era?-

-¿Eras tu la mujer de mi sueño?-

-Puedo serlo si quieres- selló sus labios con los suyos, se lanzó sobre él y cerró la puerta de golpe tras ellos, este correspondió a aquéllo dirigiéndose a la habitación guiado por ella que lo tomaba de la mano aún besandolo desaforadamente.

La ropa voló , las sabanas de la cáma le siguieron la habitación en su oscuridad albergaba dos amantes entregados a sus pasiones, ambos emitían gemidos de placer mutuo y el incesante sonido de la cabecera chocando contra la pared, una tras otra embestida hacían gritar más y más a Claire quien solo rasguñaba la espalda del agente y seguía su ritmo, hasta que ambos llegaron a su orgasmo quedando tendidos el uno arriba del otro sobre la cama dándose un último beso para después descansar. Habían deseado eso ambos y ahora Claire era la única mujer en la vida de Leon, pues ya no recordaba a la que alguna vez lo lastimo tanto, ni hacía falta recordarla...

_**AeonAntonella: muchisimas gracias por todos tus comentarios, me alegra mucho el hecho de que te agraden mis historias, pienso lo mismo que tu, Ada debería devolverse y ser feliz con Leon :( pero aún es muy pronto :D**_

_**Aclarando tus dudas, en el capítulo pasado la del hospital era Claire y ahora puedes ver que efectivamente si desea conquistarlo, después entraré más en ese tema, te mando un gran saludo y espero estes bien.**_

_**Kevin: Soy hombre ._. Y sí, si continuare, saludos.**_

_**Gracias por haber leído, ojalá les haya gustado, comenten que tal les pareció que me inspira a continuar.**_

_**Nos leemos luego.**_

_**By: Roomel **_


	6. Chapter 6 - Abrazamé

_**Paso a dejar actualización, no había podido hacerlo por falta de tiempo y exceso de tarea pero aqui esta.**_

_***Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, etc...**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Abrazame.**_

Sus pensamientos la llevaron a un lugar completamente alejado de en el que se encontraba, pudo recordar claramente la primera vez que se había encontrado con aquel joven policía novato, en cómo sus caminos se entrelazaron, estuvieron juntos en el mismo infierno compartiendo su fatal destino, ahora estaban juntos en la misma cama compartiendo sus pasiones.

Miedo, angustia, intriga, es lo que podía sentir ese dia en Raccon city, y ahora ese sentimiento se repetía, pero de una manera totalmente distinta pues había cruzado la barrera que no se debía cruzar.

Aún desnuda enredada en los edredones finos de su propia cama, trataba de articular los recuerdo recabados de cada acción de la noche anterior, aún podía sentir esos fuertes brazos rodeando su cuerpo, su respiración agitada sobre su oído y su abdomen rozar con su ombligo.

Se percató de la presencia masculina ahora tendida a su lado, esos cabellos tan brillantes como el mismo oro, ese cuerpo fornido y atlético, la barba de varios días, siempre había sentido cierta atracción por el ojiazul, desde el primer dia que lo conoció, más era solo una leve atracción comparable con el hecho de ver a alguien pasar por tu camino y detenerte a mirarlo, simple cautivacion, pero al verlo así, se sintió de más atraída.

Leon era su mejor amigo, casi como otro hermano para ella, era extraño despertar acurrucada a su cuerpo, pero se sentía, bien, siempre lo vio como algo imposible y completamente absurdo, siempre tras la sombra de Ada Wong, pero ahora no estaría para interponerse, o eso esperaba.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Tres de la madrugada, en ese momento una hermosa mujer con el alma hecha pedazos entró en una de los clubs nocturnos más lujosos de la ciudad, un sitio donde se suele ir a divertirse ya sea solo, o bien acompañado, se dirijo al frente y se sentó a esperar ser atendida.

Pudo ver claramente como toda la manada de hombres la devoraba con la mirada como una fiera acechando a su indefensa presa, su escultural cuerpo era el centro de atención y la envidia de muchas otras damiselas carentes de atención.

-¿Puedo invitarte una copa preciosa?- cuestionó un hombre ligeramente ebrio.

-Claro, ¿y después qué harás Invitarme otra, otra y otra hasta ponerme ebria e intentar meterme en tu cama? Largo de aquí imbécil.- arrojó el líquido que contenía un vaso con lo que aparentaba ser licor al rostro de aquel sujeto haciendo que todos le prestasen aún más atención

-Que mujer tan directa entonces te invito toda la botella ¿que dices?- contestó burlonamente

-Si valoras en algo tu maldita vida largate de mi vista- el hombre se retiró dejando de lado todo lo relacionado con aquella mujer.

-Hola, no creas que soy un entrometido pero observe todo lo que sucedió - Argumento otro sujeto acercándose

-¿Y vienes a probar suerte?, largo tú también quiero estar sola-

-Solo quisiera hablar, parece que lo necesitas-

-No lo necesitó-

-Yo trataba de ser amable solamente ¿y te comportas de esa manera? Nadie aquí tiene la culpa de tus desgracias, ¿o es que vienes a llorar aquí porque tu novio te dejó por otra mas buena?-

Había dado en el clavo, pero echó sal en la herida y despertó a la fiera, ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Desenfundó el arma que llevaba en sus ropas y comenzó a disparar sin la mínima compasión a todo aquel que se cruzase en su campo de mira.

-!Todos muertos!- sonrió, en aquel acto sacó todas sus frustraciones, el odio que la consumía, disfruto aquel baño de sangre, verlos caer uno a uno, al menos una docena de personas ya no formaba parte del mundo de los vivos.

-He matado inocentes- dijo a sí misma asustada al percatarse de la gravedad de sus actos, ese momento de ira le costó la vida a gente cuyo único pecado fue haber estado en el lugar inadecuado a la hora inadecuada.

No era ella misma, ahora era una mujer rota, lastimada, herida por sus propios actos, por su cobardía ella causó su propia pérdida, y lo perdió a él... su todo.

**XxXxXxXxX**

-Bienvenido de nuevo a la agencia agente Kennedy- Dijo entusiasmado el superior extendiendo una mano.

-Es un gusto volver señor, aunque lamento no recordar mucho de esto-

-¿Supongo que la Agente Harper lo puso al día luego de su accidente?-

-Algo así-

-Bien, pues estuvo 6 meses fuera de servicio señor Kennedy y la agencia quiere saber que no esta oxidado, asi que se le asignará una misión de rango medio e irá acompañado-

-¿Y de que se trata ?-

-Investigar acerca de unos reportes que indican del uso de armas biológicas en el norte de Rusia, ya leerá los detalles en el reporte-

-No recuerdo mucho de como manejar esto, pero estoy listo para la acción-

-Reportese mañana a las 6:00 am junto a la agente Helena Harper.-

**XxXxXxXxX**

-Escuche que ahora sales con Claire-dijo Helena rompiendo el hielo entre ambos agentes.

-Desde hace 3 meses, pero ¿como lo sabes? hasta donde Claire me contó ustedes no son amigas íntimas-

-Me lo contó Sherry Birkin-

-Oh vaya-

-Bien Leon hablemos de otra cosa, cuando lleguemos debemos entrar a un cuartel militar y tratar de tomar evidencias que demuestren que trafican armas biológicas-

-Sera sencillo, o eso creo, sera como mi primer misión de nuevo no recuerdo nada de como luchar y cosas así -

-No hará falta entrar en acción aún si somos sigilosos-.

**XxXxXxXxX**

-Una nueva encomienda, eso ayudará a mantener mi mente ocupada, jamás creí que fuese tan difícil olvidar, quise jugar a la mujer de acero, ahora debo pagar el precio de la soledad.-

Ni una rafaga de viento, ni un rayo de sol, ni una mirada de alegría o un gesto de amor, había renunciado a todo, ahora ella observaba esa caja con los recuerdos que él guardo de ella, no pudo evitar derramar un lágrima de dolor, añoraba aquellos días a su lado ya no era la mujer fuerte que solía pensar ser, se había fallado a sí misma.

-Por un momento me imagine la descabellada idea de que entraría por su ventana como usualmente lo solía hacer y que él me recibiría con los brazos abiertos y seria todo como antes o quizá mejor, que ridiculeces, lo único que se dé el es que lleva una relación con la chica Redfield, no lo culpo, no sabe que existo ni que existí alguna una vez en su vida, no me necesita.

Una familia es algo que él quiso siempre, una compañera para siempre, no de una noche, mas no se atrevió a pedirlo, lo notaba en su mirada suplicante cada vez que me veía marchar, en cada beso de despedida, en cada caricia con desesperación y angustia

-Rusia sera mi destino, una base militar oculta entre las montañas nevadas, mi cliente quiere que neutralice la zona porque interfieren con sus planes, pan comido para la gran Ada Wong pero debo ser rápida pues me informaron que el gobierno americano también estará presente, sacare toda la información de utilidad y volare todo por los aires antes-

**XxXxXxXxX**

-Helena cubreme hay 2 mas delante mio- dio un salto a una malla de concreto sólido librando a los guardias que custodiaban la zona, pasó desapercibido como una sombra en la oscuridad, sin nadie que lo viese o se percatara de su presencia, el antiguo Leon era todo lo contrario, siempre solía entrar haciendo un escándalo y disparando a lo loco, pero ahora al sentirse carente de experiencia en combate fue lo más sigilosamente posible.

Una silueta delicada se posó frente a él observandolo fijamente estaba un poco oscuro apenas y aluzaba una lámpara a lo lejos la zona, no podía el ver su rostro, pero notaba que era una mujer o eso parecía ser de acuerdo a la descripción que delataba la sombra en el suelo, la observó correr y el emprendio camino detrás de ella.

-Hay una mujer corriendo voy tras ella puede pedir refuerzos- comentó a su compañera a través de su comunicador

-Alto- gritó sin importar que alguien escuchase y se alarmara.

-Que te detengas e dicho, mierda no debe entender mi idioma , tirare una bala al viento.- desenfundó su arma, tiro una bala al aire, sin respuesta alguna la mujer siguió corriendo sin parar hasta que llegó a un lugar más abierto y disparó un lanzagarfios fue ese el momento en que el rubio actuó por impulso sin pensar detenidamente y disparó en su muslo izquierdo haciéndola caer.

-Lamento haberte disparado, pero debía detenerte.- la observó a los ojos y terminó perdiéndose en el café de su mirada

-Leon- dijo la mujer entre agotada por la persecución y adolorida por el disparo en su pierna.

-¿Me conoces? Oh espera creo haberte visto antes pero no recuerdo, es muy confuso.

-¿ Que rayos has hecho? Sal de ahi Leon han activado la alarma debemos irnos no podremos entrar si están alertas- Un estruendo aturdió sus oídos al parecer algo había explotado dentro.

-Ve al punto de extracción Helena, ya te alcanzó- comentó el hombre.

El agente volvió a poner su arma en su sitio y se arrodillo ante aquella mujer, era destacable su belleza la cual lo cautivó al instante.

-¿Tienes algo que ver en esto?- preguntó refiriéndose a la explosión ocurrida en las instalaciones.

-Digamos que les deje una sorpresita-

Leon arrancó un pedazo de su propia camisa y la uso como torniquete apretando fuerte la pierna izquierda de la mujer de cabellos cortos.

-La bala entró y salió, pero aún corres el riesgo de desangrarte-

\- Olvidalo, no tienes que hacer esto, no me conoces no somos equipo o algo asi, dejame aqui a morir y vete-

-No te dejaré, saldremos juntos de esto, es lo minimo que puedo hacer, lo lamento crei que eras una de ellos por eso dispare-

-Gracias-dijo en forma de susurro la mujer, algo inusual en ella agradecer, pero era algo que salió de ella sin más.

El rubio la tomó entre sus brazos y la levantó como si se tratase de un padre amoroso llevando a su propia hija a su alcoba luego de que el cansancio la derribara.

-¿Vas a cargarme?-

-Asi es agarrate bien porque tendremos que correr, provocaste una avalancha-

Ada sonrió realmente por primera vez en meses se sentía feliz de estar de nuevo en brazos de su amado aunque él no la recordara...

Un largo recorrido a pie atravesando obstáculos esquivando la nieve y guardianes aún con vida encontro una cabaña que podria servir de refugio

-Aquí estaremos bien al menos por ahora, perdi el comunicador mientras escapamos, así que esperaremos ayuda en esta cabaña-

-Quieres decir que pasaremos la noche en esta vieja cabaña abandonada ¿juntos?-

-Si-

-Bien- contestó fingiendo indiferencia.

Ada se sentó en una esquina de la cabaña que apenas y contaba con una pequeña mesa en el centró su cuerpo la delató haciéndola temblar por el frío que sentía.

Leon se quito su chaqueta y se acercó a ella arropandola con su propia prenda.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-Dime-

-Abrazame-

El rubio se acerco a ella y la abrazó con tanta ternura que la hizo sumergirse en un mundo de fantasía en donde solo existían ellos dos abrigandose, compartiendo su calor y un sinfín de sentimientos.

Una vez más su corazón latía a causa de ese hombre que se preocupaba por ella sin conocerla, una vez se sentía humana, una vez más se enamoró de él...

_**¿Qué les pareció? Dejenme sus comentarios y gracias por leer mi historia hasta este punto :D**_

_**AeonAntonella: Ada está de vuelta!**_

_**De verdad que me motivan mucho tus comentarios positivos te lo agradezco, que alegría que te gusten mis historias.**_

_**Respecto a Claire yo pienso que si siente algo por Leon más que sólo atracción pero no puede competir con Ada ella es única. **_

_**Es complicado lo actualizare en cuanto tenga más tiempo libre.**_

_**Saludos **_

_**kirishimaTouka: Gracias , no tengo un día fijo de actualización pero normalmente lo hago viernes o sábado, de igual manera te invito a seguir la historia así te notificara cuando actualicé, saludos.**_

_**Nos leemos luego**_

_**By:Roomel **_


	7. Chapter 7 -¿Ada?

_**Actualización, Actualización, Actualización!**_

_**Pensaba subirlo desde el día de ayer pero me puse a ver una película y lo olvidé, espero les guste.**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**¿Ada?**_

-¿Qué eres?, ¿quién eres?, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿como sabes quien soy yo?-

-¿Demasiadas preguntas no crees?-

-Necesito respuestas o me volveré loco-

-Soy una parte de tu pasado, dejemoslo así- ella comenzó a temblar a causa del frío que recorría su cuerpo

-No es suficiente deseo saber mas de ti- guardo silencio por unos instantes esperando una nueva respuesta que nunca llegó. -Tu pierna se infectara, recuerdo que llevaba conmigo un botiquín de primeros auxilios debí haberlo tirarlo por ahí, saldré a buscarlo-

-No, no te vayas, no quiero estar sola, no más- la espía deposito un suave y breve beso en su mejilla haciendo estremecerse a Leon que no supo de que manera reaccionar ante ello.

-No volverás a estar sola, yo estaré contigo- contestó el rubio, esas palabras tocaron el alma de la espía, agachó la cabeza ocultando una lágrima rebelde salió de sus ojos, enterró su cabeza en el pecho del rubio y se aferró a su cuerpo, ambos pasaron esa noche juntos...

-Solo soy una mujer, que se ha enamorado de ti, otra vez- susurro tan despacio que no fue escuchada por el rubio para después quedar dormida entre sus brazos.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

-Leon despierta, Leon-

-¿Helena ? Hasta que por fin me encuentras muero de hambre y frío nos refugiamos aquí cuando la avalancha arrasó todo-

-¿Nos? Estas solo tu aquí Leon-

-Es imposible, había una mujer conmigo-

-Debiste soñarlo-

-No creo que haya sido un sueño, espera, hay sangre en el suelo, es real ella estuvo aquí, ¿pero porque se fue? estaba herida.

-Ella, ¿quien?-

-No lo se, no le pregunte su nombre, pero siento que la conozco más bien que la conocí, al verla sentí cierta conexión entre nosotros no puedo explicarlo-

-Agente Harper ahí una nota aquí debe leerla- interrumpió unos de los agentes que acompañaba a la castaña en la búsqueda del rubio.

-Debe ser para ti, creo que ya se de quien se trata-

Leon tomo la carta leyéndola una y otra vez, no lograba entender.

_**Leon**_

_**Lo siento tanto volví a hacerlo, perdón por ser tan cobarde ¿a que le temo tanto?**_

_**Ni siquiera yo lo se.**_

-Helena dime todo lo que sepas de esa mujer-

-Lo haré, pero en otra ocasión por ahora debe revisarte un médico, es lo mejor- aclaró tomándolo por el hombro

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Los días se hicieron noches, las noches tristes reproches, solo los recuerdos y cicatrices perduraron, cicatrices que no sanaban con el paso de los días, simplemente se quedó en lo que pudo haber sido.

Parecía haber recuperado por completo la estabilidad de su pierna izquierda ya ni siquiera notaba molestias, pero seguía esa punzada en su interior que aniquilaba sus sentimientos.

Los recuerdos de una noche mágica y especial la atormentaba, cuando descanso en sus brazos, ellos dos solos en una vieja cabaña abrazados compartiendo el calor, sus cuerpos acurrucados como una pareja de enamorados. Se entregó a él sin necesidad de quitarse la ropa, simplemente una mirada de amor bastó, le pertenecía a él y eso no iba a cambiar

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

-Hace ya una semana de mi encuentro con aquella misteriosa mujer, aún no logró sacarla de mi pensamiento, Helena aún no me ha dicho de quien se trata, cuando intento recordarla fracaso necesito volver a verla o me volveré loco-

-Abro la puerta de la casa de Claire, ella me pidió que fuera a visitarla, hace ya tiempo que no nos vemos, ahí está Claire sentada en el sofá lleva un short muy corto que deja relucir sus hermosas piernas luce tan hermosa, está descalza y puedo observarla jugar con sus pies mientras me sonríe-

-Muero de ganas de correr a ella y hacerla mia una y otra vez sin descanso.-

-¿Leon, que haces? Reclama ella al ver como el rubio se lanza sobre ella besándola por el cuello.

Deja escapar un pequeño gemido y termina sucumbiendo ante las caricias del agente.

-Leon... No podemos hacerlo aquí... Va a...- es interrumpida por una docena de besos el los labios.

La desprende de su blusa desabrochando botón por botón lentamente la prenda femenina.

Termina por quitar también las prendas inferiores de la mujer, se desprende de las propias adecuadamente y la tomo como una bestia en celo tan salvajemente como nunca en su vida había sido, haciéndola tomar distintas posiciones durante toda la noche.

La chica Redfield gritaba de placer, su cuerpo acalambrado sus labios hinchados su cara enrojecida, su respiración agitada. Sus piernas ya no se abrían más, se vació en ella sin pensarlo dos veces dando por terminado el acto.

Seguían juntos el uno con el otro recuperando el aliento.

-Maldita sea, cada beso que le di, cada caricia no era a ella, vi a esa mujer en Claire, sus cabellos negros, sus ojos esmeraldas, estuve pensando en ella todo el tiempo ¿que clase de imbécil piensa en una chica cuando esta con otra ? Me siento como un patán Claire no merece esto.- pensó para sí mismo Kennedy.

-Leon, debemos vestirno pronto, no tarda en llegar mi...-

-Claire, está todo bien, escuche ruidos así que entre a ver que... ¡Que carajos!... Leon maldito pervertido te estabas tirando a mi hermana.- exclamó el soldado al entrar y pararse frete a el sofá

-Chris- gritó la pareja de amamantes al unísono, ambos tomaron lo primero que vieron para cubrir sus cuerpos.

-Abussem...abusssabusje.. Abusaste de mi hermana maldito imbécil... Balbuceaba el castaño al sentir mucho coraje, rápidamente se dirigió a él con la intención de partirle la cara.

Claire se puso enmedio de los dos imponente dirigiendole una mirada a su hermano mayor.

-Leon no hizo algo que yo no quisiera que hiciera, ahora puedes salir y dejarnos vestirnos- el mayor de los Redfield obedeció a regañadientes cerró los ojos suspiro y se dio la vuelta.

Claire y Leon se vistieron saliendo a recibir a Chris, El militar y el agente cruzaban una que otra mirada, muchas de ellas cargadas de ira por parte del castaño, el rubio por su parte se sentía algo incómodo, pero eso se le pasó cuando la bella pelirroja se abrazó a su brazo y los tres salieron del apartamento rumbo a su destino.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

-Helena qué gusto verte, tenemos una charla pendiente- dijo el rubio abriendo la silla sentándose frente a la mujer de cabello castaño.

-Ada-

-¿Ada?-

-Así se llama esa mujer, fue tu novia o algo así durante casi 18 años- Helena comenzó a contarle con detalles todo lo relacionado a el y la espía, cómo se conocieron en Raccon city, su reencuentro en España, sus aventuras en Eslavia, China..

-Entonces después de mi accidente ¿ella desapareció sin más ? ¿Sin importarle lo que yo pudiera sentir?- sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos, ahora se sentía lleno de rencor hacia esa mujer que lo había abandonado sin importarle todo lo que ella había significado para el.

-¿Claire sabe de Ada?- Cuestiono Leon

-Si, ella misma dijo que no era bueno ocultartelo y me pidió que te lo contara-

-Creo que mejor me voy- Indago el rubio ocultando y aguantándose las ganas de derramar lágrimas.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó preocupada Helena

-No, quiero estar solo- Contestó el rubio descortesmente alejándose del lugar.

_**¿Les gusto? ¿Comentarios? ¿sugerencia?**_

_**Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia y seguirla, les mando un abrazo a todos, nos leemos luego.**_

_**By:Roomel**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Castigó

_**Actualizando :)**_

_**¿Como han estado? Espero que muy bien, paso a dejar el capítulo 8 de esta mi humilde historia, muchas gracias..**_

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**Castigó **_

Sufrir por una mujer a la cual no conozco , no recuerdo y he visto una sola vez desde aquel día que perdí mis recuerdos, no debería sentirme así, pero el solo hecho de saber que me dio las espalda cuando mas la necesitaba me hace odiarla.

Bastó una mirada que me dedicó para sentir algo de nuevo por ella, el verla tan frágil aquella noche en aquella cabaña, me es imposible creer que esa delicada mujer tan elegante y hermosa sea en realidad una peligrosa asesina, mentirosa, traicionera, de la cual fui su juguete durante años.

Son cerca de las doce de la noche, creo que ya es la vuelta número quince que doy por el parque, aún no logro estabilizar mis emociones, mi móvil ha sonado al menos una decena de veces, seguro es Claire, debe estar buscándome, comienzo a quererla en serio.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

-Ayuda, ayuda, se quema el edificio alguien ayudenos- se escucha gritar a una mujer desesperada a lo lejos.

El rubio corre intrigado ante aquella llamada de auxilio puede percatarse de una edificio de al menos cinco pisos ardiendo en llamas.

-Los bomberos llegará en unos minutos- argumenta otro hombre en la calle impotente al no poder hacer nada

-Mi pequeña está ahí dentro- Exclama envuelta en llanto una madre desesperada.

-¿En qué piso está?- Preguntó el agente Kennedy.

\- En el tercero- contesta la señora

-No llegarán a tiempo- El rubio se desprende de su chaqueta, se la entregó a la mujer, corre en dirección al edificio en llamas.

-Es peligroso joven- Alega una anciana desde el otro lado de la calle.

-Fui entrenado para lidiar con el peligro-

Todo a su paso es negro y naranja, el humo y las llamas lo consumen todo a su paso imposibilitando la visibilidad del agente, como puede se abre paso hasta las escaleras que se van quebrando al paso que este las sube rápidamente.

-Niña, ¿dónde estás?- gritó repetidas veces sin respuesta alguna.

A través de un closet que alguna vez pude haber sido una pieza elegante en una habitación residencial podía escucharse un leve gemido, se acercó con pasos lentos y roto la perilla abriéndolo al instante, lo que parecía ser una niña envuelta en una cobija y llanto sentada dentro con un rostro que denotaba el terror del que era víctima.

La tomó en brazos y corrió en busca de una salida, los pasillos eran inmensos o eso parecía, la puerta bloqueada por llamas, la única salida que encontró fue una ventana en el primer piso, la rompió con el puño cortándose al instante con un vidrio, arrojó a la niña por la ventana al ver que él no cabía a través de esta, seguro el golpe le doleria a la pequeña pero sería peor que dejarla morir carbonizada, justo a tiempo la salvó, pues al instante el marco de la ventana se vino abajo con el adentro recibiendo un duro golpe en la cabeza con una tabla muy dura que lo dejó inconsciente...

Una pareja de bomberos entró en escena sacando al rubio de entre los escombros casi arrastrándolo, lo conectaron a un tanque de oxígeno y este rápidamente abrió los ojos y tocio en repetidas ocasiones.

-Deberías haber dejado este trabajo a los profesionales, lo que hiciste fue bastante estúpido, pero fue una estupidez que salvó a esa niña- el capitán del escuadrón anti incendios se puso en pie ante el aplaudiendo, a su vez todos alrededor hicieron lo mismo reconociendo el heroísmo del agente.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Llegó a su apartamento y se echó en el sillón exhausto arrojando los zapatos y el cinturón al suelo lo más lejos posible.

-Debo llamar a Claire- pensó

La llamada fue contestada casi al instante por la chica pelirroja

-Dónde te has metido Leon Kennedy, he estado preocupada por ti, nos habías contestado en todo el día, temía que hicieras una tontería... Helena me lo ha contado todo, ahora que sabes de Ada yo...- La interrumpió

-Hablamos luego de eso, estoy exhausto quiero descansar-

-Esta bien Leon-

-Claire-

-¿Si?-

-Te quiero, en verdad... te quiero-

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

_**Instalaciones secretas de Neo Umbrella en Alemania**_

Las balas llovían por doquier un ejército aparentemente interminable de javo's los tenía rodeados y a su merced.

-Arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, maldita sea en que nos hemos metido estan por todos lados- Comentó desesperado el ojiazul.

-Hay que aguantar, los refuerzos llegarán de inmediato- contestó una mujer castaña que lo acompañaba en cada misión desde aquel trágico día en Tall Oaks.

-Me entrenaron para combatir armas biológicas, no para esconderme tras un muro esperando que lleguen a salvarme- una simple pistola calibre 9 mm lo acompañaba, 15 cargadores y un cuchillo de combate, quizá era poco pero haría valer cada bala.

-Empiezas a sonar cada vez más distinto, ya no pareces estar confundido respecto a quién eres- dijo Helena extrañada del comportamiento de su amigo y compañero.

-Comienzo a recordar algunas cosas, ese golpe en la cabeza con aquella madera me ayudó a recordar gran parte-

-¿De que me estas hablando Kennedy?-

-Es una larga y graciosa historia- contestó sarcástico.

-Bueno olvídalo luego hablamos de eso, debes entrar y colocar las cargas explosivas en el interior, yo te cubriré por unos momentos- la agente Harper tomó un Ak 47 del suelo disparado en repetidas ocasiones derribado varios adversarios, dando oportunidad a su compañero de colarse hacia adentro del las instalaciones.

-Los pasillos lucen vacíos- pensó pero todo cambió empeorando la situación. -Mierda amo esas cosas- se dijo a sí mismo viendo frente a él un par de lickers

Disparó 7 veces errando la mayoría de los tiros, dio la vuelta a su cuerpo y se echó a correr intentando ganar espacio para volver a intentar defenderse.

A escasos pasos de la puerta que dirigía a los laboratorios unos de los lickers se le adelantó caminando por el techo del lugar, ahora tenía uno enfrente y otro a sus espaldas.

-Genial, ahora cómo salgo de esta- Pensó

Una ráfaga de balas derribó al licker de su espalda, este reacciono rápido e hizo lo mismo matando al que estaba frente a él, se quedó parado un momento hasta que escuchó el sonido de unos tacones y rodó su cabeza.

-Helena no llevaba tacones, ¿que haces aquí Ada?- Apuntó con su propia arma a la mujer que parecía muy tranquila.

-Ya me recuerdas, genial, ¿volverás a dispararme en la pierna?-

-Esta vez apuntare a la cabeza-

-¿Me asesinaras?, que lindo, estas enojado-

-Asesinarte sería menos cruel que lo que tu me hiciste- reprocho el rubio.

La mujer de cabellos negros se sorprendió al escuchar eso, realmente recordaba todo y ahora la despreciaba por haberlo abandonado -Hice lo que creí mejor en ese momento- se defendió

Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola a él a escasos milímetros de su boca y la de ella.

-Perdóname- susurró ella cerrando los ojos.

-Hablaremos después de esto- la besó mordiendo sus labios para después apartarla de él bruscamente dejándola confundida.

Le dio la espalda y entró a colocar los explosivos derribando unos enemigos primero para después iniciar la cuenta regresiva.

-Misión cumplida, instalación neutralizada, está todo listo Helena, vete, te alcanzaré luego debo resolver unos asuntos antes-

-¿Sigues aquí ?- preguntó estúpidamente al ver a Ada en el mismo sitio que antes, esta no le contestó.

-Me acompañaras - dijo en tono de orden tomándola de la mano para salir con ella del edificio antes de que explotara.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

-¿Que hacemos en un Hotel de paso?- preguntó la mujer de rasgos asiático.

El hombre la ignoró y se derribó sobre la cama enredando sus dedos entre su cabellera preparándose para hablar. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Ada se sentó a su lado apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro -Debía salir de tu vida, sólo te provocó sufrimiento,era lo mejor en ese momento, que me olvidaras, pero ahora...-

-¿Ahora que?, no te importó una mierda lo que iba a sentir.-

-Ahora se... Que también te necesito, ...- susurró tan bajo que apenas y la escuchó.

-Ya callate por Dios, no quiero oirte, no me sigas destrozado el corazón.-

-Leon, no quería esto, no quería tu desprecio, quería verte feliz, solo eso.-

Ella se lanzó sobre él y lo beso recargando su peso sobre su cuerpo, lo besaba desesperadamente sedienta de él de sus caricias, de sus beso, de su calor, el rubio por primera vez le fue indiferente apartandola de inmediato poniendo distancia entre los dos al tiempo que se levantaba dirigiéndose a la ventana dándole la espalda.

La espía se paró tras él enredando sus manos alrededor del abdomen del rubio -Hazme tuya, necesito sentirte, llevo meses sin recibir una sola caricia, no puedo estar con alguien que no seas tú, entra en mi te lo suplico- había perdido todo rastro de ese orgullo que tanto la caracterizaba, todo por ese hombre y por la soledad que la mataba desde que ella misma lo abandonó

El también la deseaba tanto como ella a él, pero sentía un inmenso rencor hacia la espía -No sigas, dejemos a este amor morir en paz- Le susurró él al oído haciéndola estremecerse -te haré mía por última vez y después, te olvidare para siempre tal y como lo querías amor mio-

Arrancó su blusa, bajo sus jeans, su ropa interior paso por lo mismo, la jalo por el pelo bruscamente miró sus ojos y la beso hasta dejar sus labios hinchado.

La mujer se estremeció y jalaba aire desesperada, quería castigarla por hacerlo sufrir, torturó sus senos con su boca hasta casi hacerla gritar, la cara de la mujer se tornó completamente roja ante ello.

El rubio se deshizo de su ropa también, la agarró por la cintura y le dio la vuelta para mirar su hermosa espalda y sus maravillosos glúteos, sin avisar o pedir autorización la tomó por detrás como si de una prostituta se tratase haciéndola gritar tan fuerte que cualquier hombre se sentiría orgulloso.

La hizo suya durante toda la noche en múltiples posiciones hasta que su erección no dio para más vaciándose en esa mujer que alguna vez deseo tanto y aún deseaba como el primer dia, pero era el momento de alejarse y seguir su camino.

La espía derramó una lágrima de tristeza, enredo sus piernas en el como deseando no apartarse jamás de él y le dio un último beso uno que sabía a tristeza, a olvido, a arrepentimiento...

_Una de las dos debe de morir para que la otra viva._

_Yo soy la verdadera, tú eres falsa_

_**Buenas !**_

_**¿Cómo les pareció?**_

_**¿Preguntas?**_

_**Esperó siga siendo de su agrado esta historia y muchas gracias por continuar leyéndola **_

_**Nos leemos pronto**_

_**Espero sus comentarios **_

_**By:Roomel **_


	9. Chapter 9 -Legado

_**Holaaaaa!**_

_**He vuelto, estaba muy ocupado para actualizar. Exámenes finales, tareas proyectos, acabe el bachillerato hice examen de ingreso a la Universidad, bla bla bla, pero ya paso todo :)**_

_**Y tengo esto... Haber que tal esta**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

**_Legado_**

-¿Qué es esto agente Kennedy?- Cuestionó el superior percatandose de un folder que contenia varios papeles que aún no se daba la tarea de comenzar a leer.

-Una renuncia, la mía señor - contestó el rubio inmediatamente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré que mi mejor agente se largue sin más?-

-No se trata de aceptación señor, el gobierno de los estados unidos me obligó a trabajar para la D.S.O. pero el contrato especificaba que debía servirles al menos durante 10 años, he estado aquí durante más de 15 años señor, siempre con la motivación de acabar con el bioterrorismo-

-¿y que te hizo cambiar de opinión agente?-

-Motivos un tanto personales, es tiempo de recuperar mi propia vida y dejar que alguien más continúe esta guerra-

El hombre sentado frente al escritorio hizo una mueca de disgusto pero finalmente tendría que ceder, ya no era su decisión -Será una gran pérdida Leon- habló un poco mas personal.

-Fue una dura decisión, pero creo estar haciendo lo correcto-

-Bien, firmaré esto, pero te quiero pedir un último favor ¿que dices?-

-¿Una última misión?-

-Si, será muy sencilla, escoltar un paquete, pero quiero que lo hagas tu porque fuiste el mejor, corrección, eres el mejor-

-Gracias por tenerme en tan alta estima, aceptare con gusto, la ultima y nos vamos- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa ladina.

XxXxXxXxX

-Leon, Leon, espera- gritó una chica de cabello corto castaño.

-Helena, qué gusto verte, iba a pasar a despedirme en un rato-

-¿Entonces es cierto he? Creí que eran solo rumores, todos hablan de que te irías, ahora se que es verdad-

-Si, es lo mejor ahora-

-Te voy a extrañar compañero- le dedicó una sonrisa y se dedicó a caminar a su lado.

-¿Y por qué te irás?- preguntó rompiendo el silencio que se había adueñado de la situación.

-Tengo dos buenos motivos-

-¿Cuales?-

-Ada, no puedo olvidar lo que me hizo y no podre olvidarme de ella si la veo prácticamente en cada misión que realizó, ella siempre está en todo momento, debo alejarme.- dijo tristemente pues aún le afectaba.

-Ya veo ¿y el otro motivo?-

-Supongo que sabes que desde hace varios meses llevo una relación con Claire-

-Si, eso ya lo sabía-

-Bueno pues decidí dedicarme solo a ella, creo que siento algo por Claire, algo mas haya de la amistad, este tiempo junto a ella ha sido, bueno- dijo lo último aparentando no estar seguro.

\- ¿Hay otro motivo?, no te noto del todo seguro en tus palabras- Leon sonrió como si lo hubiesen atrapado mintiendo.

-Claire y yo seremos padres- Contestó el rubio.

-Wow, eso no lo vi venir-

-Yo tampoco, pero me hace feliz saberlo, quién mejor para darme un hijo que ella, éramos mejores amigos ahora somos pareja, todo irá bien-

-Antes deberías estar seguro de lo que harás-

-Lo estoy, ahora debo irme, tengo trabajo que hacer-

XxXxXxXxX

-Agente kennedy espero todo esté bajo control, ese paquete debe llegar intacto a las bodegas subterráneas del edificio- hablo en superior a través de la transmisión del radio colocado en su cinturón.

-Hasta ahora todo va de maravilla de hecho el camión de transporte está por detenerse- cortó la comunicación dispuesto a bajar no sin antes apretar su chaleco antibalas y cargar una escopeta que llevaba consigo, dio unos pasos hasta encontrarse con la puerta de entrada pensando haber terminado con la misión.

-Están todos muertos- Aseguró uno de los agentes que lo acompañaban mientras le tomaba el pulso a uno de los guardias del lugar que se encontraba sin vida tendido en el piso.

-Volvamos al vehículo y pidamos apoyo- ordeno Leon pues el estaba a cargo del operativo.

-Hay alguien en la azotea- gritó rápido uno de los 3 hombres que lo acompañaban para después caer por el impacto de una bala en la cabeza.

-Todos cubranse hay un francotirador- exclamo el rubio colocandose tras una de las puertas del camión blindado.

Rápidamente miró de reojo las azoteas cercanas pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo pues al instante una lluvia de balas de todas direcciones se desató a su alrededor

-Pidan refuerzos creo que son varios- dijo el rubio una vez se puso a resguardo y se levantaba para disparar intentando darle a alguno de los agresores.

-Han cortado las comunicaciones- contesto totalmente preocupado el soldado de apoyo.

-Granada- gritó el tercer sujeto refiriéndose al objeto que habían lanzado los agresores, la granada explotó muy cerca de donde los tres estaban asesinando a uno de los soldados al instante.

-No te alejes del vehículo es lo que ellos quieren- argumento Leon a su compañero, este solo asintió.

Los impactos fueron certeros tres balas pasan el blindaje, un frío recorre mi cuerpo, hay sangre por todas partes, mi compañero está muerto o eso parece, otra vez estoy contra las cuerdas lo último que pienso es en ella.

XxXxXxXxX

-¿Que hago aquí?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Una Sábana con mariposas?, no estoy del todo seguro de donde estoy, pero si con quien-

-Ada- lo pronunció tan fuerte como mis pulmones me lo permiten, me duele el pecho al hacerlo. La puerta se abrió y ella entró parándose frente a la cama con los brazos cruzados, lleva puesto un traje compuesto de una blusa negra con un atrevido escote y una falda roja hasta un poco encima de las rodillas , se ve bellísima.

-¿Que hago aqui?- le cuestionó al ver que ella no dirá la primer palabra, se acerca a mi y se recuesta a mi lado.

-Te salvé, otra vez guapo, estamos en mi apartamento en Los Ángeles -

-¿Los Ángeles? Pero si mi misión era en Washington ¿como me trajiste hasta aquí?-

-Nada es imposible para Ada Wong- dijo sonriéndole -han pasado dos semanas, estuviste en el hospital después te traje aquí y yo misma he estado cuidándote, recibiste 2 balas en el brazo y una cerca del pecho, no puedo creer que aún vivas.-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- el rubio se apartó y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, Ada por su parte se colocó detrás de él intentando abrazarlo por la espalda.

-Debo pagar el daño que te hice, no te volveré a dejar cuando me necesites- le susurro al oído.

Leon se dio la vuelta viendola a los ojos.

-No te necesitó-

-Tuviste suerte de que estuviera ahí idiota, había al menos 10 sujetos en las azoteas cercanas, todos tus compañeros murieron junto a los que cuidaban el edificio, el ataque era para ti, no para robar ese maldito paquete - Contestó Ada molesta ante el comentario del americano.

-No pedí que me salvaras - dijo intentando levantarse inútilmente pues cayó sobre la cama al no estar bien físicamente, la asiática no pudo ignorar la escena ayudándolo a sentarse de nuevo.

-Los maté uno por uno, después te vi ahí, si te dejaba morirás desangrado-

-¿Y desde cuando te importo?- cuestión sarcástico.

-Toma- Dijo la mujer cambiando de tema y le arrojaba una memoria de computadora.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-¿Es enserio la pregunta? Es el maldito paquete que se supone debías cuidar-

-Nisiquiera sabia que era, lo único que buscaba era terminar la puñetera misión para retirarme de una buena vez, ¿ahora que dire? disculpen la tardanza estaba descansando en Los Ángeles con mi amiga, pero ya estoy de vuelta para traerles su paquete.

-¿Piensas retirarte? Cuestionó la morena ignorando lo demás.

-No puedo seguir viéndote en cada misión que realizó, no quiero verte más - contestó fingiendo indiferencia, viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

Ada agachó la cabeza, por primera vez se había acobardado ante la mirada de alguien, una lágrima rebelde escapó de sus ojos esmeraldas y junto a ella otras tantas más.

-Leon estúpido- pensó de sí mismo

-Tus lágrimas parecen sinceras, el rimel corrido evidencia el dulce sabor de la derrota, no se si estoy sonriendo de miedo o sencillamente disfrutó tu arrepentimiento. Tus lágrimas parecen sinceras, tanto que pienso muy seriamente en ya levantarte el castigo-

-Bésame- exclamó ella.

Sin esperar más el rubio se apoderó de sus labios besándola desesperadamente hasta dejarla sin aliento. -Te ves preciosa- le dijo separando sus labios de los de ella aún ambos con los ojos cerrados.

-Entonces hazme tuya- sugirió la asiática.

Comenzó a besar su cuello y a desprenderse de su ropa y de la de ella, Ada por su parte trataba de no recargarse sobre su cuerpo para no dañarlo.

El rubio hizo un gesto de dolor al sentir su cuerpo encima del de el.

-Te lastimó- señaló la espía.

-No importa- el americano se posiciono sobre ella en una posición más cómoda para su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos con la mujer acunada en su pecho, besa sus hombros, su cuello, aparta los cabellos sueltos, apenas si es consciente de que los lleva mucho más largos que la última vez que se vieron y aunque no hablará de ello la verdad es que le fascinaba.

Encuentran un sueño apetecible, relajado y lleno de paz hasta que se hace de día, los rayos del amanecer, el olor a flores frescas y tierra mojada le hacen abrir los ojos. Eso y los sonidos que le ponen alerta de manera inmediata provenientes del exterior.

Ambos despiertan cual gatos en celo, cayendo en la cuenta de que les venció el sueño y continúan de la mano, desnudos y en el lugar menos esperado.

-¿Te vas a quedar más tiempo?- preguntó la pelinegra, cuanto cambia las cosas ahora era ella quien le pedía que se quedase más tiempo.

-No, debo entregar esto- refiriéndose a la memoria.

-Ada- volvió a hablar el rubio.

-¿Si?-

-No podemos volver a darnos el lujo de vernos, tengo responsabilidad y tu, tu sigue con lo tuyo- El agente terminó saliendo del lugar sin voltear atrás ni decir una sola palabra más o dando oportunidad de hablar a la asiática.

Ada se quedó sentada en el centro de la habitación pensativa, confundida, triste, enojada consigo misma, pero peor aún sola, ahora tendría que pagar el precio de la soledad.

-Sola de nuevo- se dijo a sí misma mientras contenía una lágrima, ya no tenía tiempo para llorar debía seguir siendo la mujer fuerte que siempre fue, no solo por ella. -No- se negó - nunca más estaré sola- Pensó sonriendo mientras tocaba su vientre.

XxXxXxXxX

-¿Como salio todo con el noviecito de Ada?- cuestionó un hombre con una máscara

-Mi...mi señor, lamento decirle, lo teníamos, pero la asiática llegó y asesinó a todo mi escuadrón solo yo quedé- decía totalmente asustado arrodillado ante el otro hombre.

-Error- disparó su arma ante el sujeto arrodillado matandolo. -No hubo sobrevivientes-

-Ahora tendré que dar explicaciones por culpa de unos inútiles, pero como dicen por ahí, si quieres que algo salga bien matalo tu mismo.-

-No, olvida eso, ya vimos que no podemos dañarla por ese lado

¿Tienes las muestras que te pedí?- Solicitó una voz femenina con un toque metálico como si se tratase de una mitad máquina.

-Está justo aquí, te cobrare más de lo acordado porque fue algo difícil conseguirlas - tocaba un maletín negro con ambas manos - Respecto al americano tus órdenes eran-

-Yo se que eran, pero hay cambio de planes, la quiero a ella, viva, necesito su cuerpo para poder vivir y no necesitar estar pegada a una maldita máquina.-

-Como quieras, mientras siga habiendo mucho dinero de por medio, tendrás a la espía en unos días- El hombre de mascara y vestuario oscuro optó por retirarse arrastrando el cadáver de su reciente víctima consigo.

"T-phobos"

"Uroboros"

Las leyenda escritas en un par de frascos transparentes que contenía las muestras.

_**Espero les haya gustado dejenme sus comentarios, hasta pronto y que estén bien.**_

_**By: Romel. **_


	10. Chapter 10 - Tu regalo

_**Momento de actualización, luego de pensarlo varias veces decidi subirlo, le modifique varias veces y asi me parecio mejor**_

_**Capítulo 10 **_

_**Tu regalo **_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Un recorrido habitual por el centro comercial para cualquier madre primeriza en busca de artículos para su futuro hijo, en otros tiempos sería mal visto ver a una mujer sin compañía de su marido, pero los tiempos cambiaron y era algo normal una madre solitaria.

La sección de bebés era extensa y con una gran variedad de artículos para un sinfín de usos distintos, eso sumado a una cuenta bancaria con muchos ceros a la derecha, hacían de esto una larga excursión, aunque era imposible de creer le alegraba la idea de esperar un niño o niña, aún no lo sabía, el vientre recién empezaba a abultarse.

La empleada aconsejó unos cuantos objetos para su lista, los llevo todos al sentirse indecisa.

Llegando a casa luego de tirar todas las bolsas de sus compras, se echó en el sofá quedando dormida al instante.

Su estado físico sumado a la decepción amorosa y el rompimiento con el rubio había hecho que durmiera más de lo acostumbrado, si bien antes dormía lo normal en cualquier persona entre 8 y 10 horas, ahora su rutina era de dormir entre 14 y 16 horas por día como si de un gato se tratase, solo despertaba para comer un poco pues ahora comía por 2 y sus habituales visitas al médico.

**XxXxXxXxX**

-Los dolores de cabeza son cada vez más fuertes- argumento molesto ante ello

-Dígame, ¿son constantes ? - cuestionó el médico

-No del todo, van y vienen, en ocasiones incluso olvido las cosas que recien he hecho.-

-Creo haberle dicho que descansara- El médico regañaba a su paciente por la terquedad de sus actos -Parece que ha estado sometido a mucho estrés, y eso no es bueno para su cerebro que aún está delicado- El médico sacó de su escritorio un folder que contenia informes desconocidos para el.

-De acuerdo a los estudios que le realizamos no corre riesgo alguno, pero su cerebro se encuentra inflamado, esto nos da la certeza de que habrá días en los que este todo normal y habrá otros en los que no recuerde algunas cosas y sienta fuertes mareos, eso sumado a los dolores de cabeza que me indica tiene frecuentemente -

-Eso es malo, ¿será permanente?- Dijo preocupado el rubio

-No, tarde o temprano pasará, pero mientras siga en situaciones de estrés su padecimiento se prolongará, su cerebro debe descansar, tómese unas vacaciones, hay lugares muy interesantes por conocer en esta nación -

**XxXxXxXxX**

-Deje la D.S.O hace casi 3 meses y no logro estar en paz conmigo mismo, siento que debería estar pateando traseros y acabando con el bioterrorismo-

-Calma Leon, el mundo no se acabara solo porque ya no estás tú, aún hay mucha gente que también desea un futuro mejor y peleará por ello.-

-Lo siento Claire, fue egoísta eso, ahora debo estar para ti y nuestra hija -

-Si fueses egoísta no hubieras renunciado- acaricio sus brillantes cabellos rubios - fuiste mi mejor amigo gran parte de mi vida y hoy eres el padre de Natasha, si no fuese por mi hermano tu serias el mejor hombre que he conocido.-

-Oh vamos Claire, Chris no es... Espera, ¿Natasha? ¿Ya elegiste nombre? ¿Por qué no lo elegimos juntos?-

-¿se te ocurre algo mejor?- dijo con voz intimidante.

\- En realidad no-

-¿Estas muy pensativo, tienes algo que decir?- sugirió cariñosamente abrazándose a él

-¿Qué te parecerían unas vacaciones?-

**XxXxXxXxX**

Despertó exaltada y sudorosa en el sofá de su propia casa.

Si bien no poseía un sexto sentido especializado en detectar el peligro, algo en ella le decía que iba mal algo, observó su entorno recordando cada lugar en la casa donde ocultaba armas, luego de la dura vida que había vivido a lo largo de sus años, no había un momento en que no estuviera alerta esperando lo peor.

La puerta voló en pedazos ante la detonación de una granada de poca potencia, por la puerta caída entró rápidamente un grupo de al menos 10 hombres armados, al mando de todos ellos un tipo con una máscara como las que se usan cuando hay riesgo biológico, imponente, con un vestuario totalmente de negro y un arma corta entre sus dedos.

-Levanta las manos Wong, no deseo lastimarte- Ordenó el mercenario al mando amenazando con su arma, su voz era fuerte y clara, no había duda, él estaba al mando

-Pero yo a ti si- Contestó imponente la dama de rojo al tiempo que arrojo un cuchillo que llevaba en su muslo dando en la garganta de uno de los agresores ocasionando que todos comenzaran a disparar sin cuidado alguno.

Giro sobre el suelo arrastrándose por el suelo buscando su arma que guardaba en el sillón que había cambiado recientemente, la tomó y se arrastró un poco más ocultándose en una de las habitaciones esperando el momento justo para atacar, mientras que todos se dispersaban en su búsqueda por el lugar, que no era del todo pequeño, solo algo a la altura de Ada Wong

-Estos hijos de perra arruinaron mi nuevo sofá, apenas acabe esto los voy a castrar,- suspiro molesta. -Pff¿Como llegue a caer tan bajo? Siempre me aseguro de que nadie me siga, algún día debía cometer un error, espero no pagar muy caro esto.-

-Cuidado a donde disparan inútiles, si la espía muere nadie recibirá su paga-

Gritó molesto con sus hombre el enmascarado.

-Como ordene señor Hunk- Afirmó un soldado que estaba a su lado.

-Dame tu pistola- ordenó el mercenario, el soldado accedió y entregó el arma que llevaba en la cintura, por su parte el otro sujeto se quedó observándola unos segundos, luego de percatarse de que ésta estaba cargada disparo en la cabeza del soldado que le acompañaba.

-¿Algún otro idiota tiene ganas de mencionar mi nombre?- cuestionó molesto.

-No señor, respondieron al unísono- esparciéndose de nuevo por la zona.

-Vayan a buscarla - ordenó mientras el se quedo parado en la puerta por donde habían entrado todos recientemente

El sigilo era su fuerte, por lo que mejor era conocida y afamada por todo el mundo, los acabaría uno por uno tal y como estaba acostumbrada, ahora que estaban en su territorio era aún más fácil lograrlo. -Nunca enfrentes a un depredador en su territorio- afirmó para sí misma mientras preparaba todo para atender a sus visitantes.

Por toda la casa se escucharon detonaciones, gritos, vidrios rotos, y fuertes caídas, luego de un rato Ada Wong hacía su entrada triunfal a la sala de estar donde se encontró con Hunk, ahora ambos con un arma en la mano.

-Así que tu eres el famoso Hunk- afirmó la espía imponente entrando frente a él.

-Veo que has vuelto a matar a todo mi equipo- No bajó ni un poco el arma que sostenía firmemente entre su mano.

-Son unos aficionados- Contestó la dama con superioridad.

\- Tal vez, pero te falto uno, linda- Señaló haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, acto que la espia dudo completamente creyéndolo una tonta forma de tratar de distraer su atención.

El último hombre se coló detrás de Ada amenazando con disparar, en un acto de reflejo la espía giró quitándose de su ángulo de disparo para rápidamente disparar ella misma un tiro perfecto en la cabeza, pero olvidó una cosa.

Su cuello, sentía una molestia, dirigió su mano hasta él y se percató de un dardo -Maldito tramposo- dijo antes de caer ante la anestesia.

-Ganar es ganar- eso último alcanzó a escuchar la mujer asiática antes de caer en el sueño.

-Ahora debo cargarla yo, ojalá hubiera sobrevivido alguien más, bueno no debes pesar mucho Wong- habló en voz alta pese a no ser escuchado por nadie.

**XxXxXxXxX**

-Mierda otra vez atada, bueno siempre salgo se estas situaciones, solo debo...

Genial esta vez si me quitaron los tacones, supongo que no la tengo fácil-

Su entorno se veía sombrío, una pequeña luz tenue era lo único que la dividía de la completa obscuridad, apenas alcanzaba a lograr ver sus manos atadas a una cuerda que pendía del techo del lugar, sus pies descalzos tocaban el suelo firmemente, no sentía el aire corre y no lograba visualizar objeto alguno más allá de unos 5 metros de distancia, sin mas que hacer por el momento se quedó estática buscando una manera de romper o desenredar la soga que la mantenia prisionera.

-Que hermoso regalo, pero dejame decirte que prefiero los anillos, aunque un detalle es algo que siempre va a apreciar una dama- Estaba más que segura de que alguien la observaba y escuchaba atentamente, así que al percatarse de que llevaba puesta una pulsera en su muñeca izquierda, con una luz verde, fue lo único que dijo esperando respuesta alguna de quien sea que estuviera del otro lado.

**XxXxXxXxX**

-No siente miedo alguno, esa mujer le ha visto la cara a la muerte, ha vivido con su sombra tras ella, ha a sido juez y castigador, dudo que logremos hacerla temer a algo.-

-Por eso no debemos preocuparnos, cada persona en el mundo tiene un miedo, a veces muy bien escondido, solo debemos averiguar, a qué le teme Ada Wong, ve con nuestra invitada y analizala, pero trata de ser gentil, mas no demasiado, necesito que sienta miedo, si la pulsera se torna color rojo y ella no ha cambiado quiere decir que es la indicada-

Un sonido parecido como al de una vieja reja sin manutención rechinando contra el suelo árido del lugar irrumpió su tranquilidad haciéndola prestar atención a sus cercanías esperando el momento preciso para actuar.

-Creí que me harían esperar más, ya me sentía como si esperara en un hospital público-

-Te daremos el mejor trato cariño-

-De eso no hay duda, esta cuerda está picando demasiado, a eso le llamó buena calidad-

-Oh, pobrecita, lamento no tener tu suite 5 estrellas-

-No te disculpes, he estado en lugares peores, pero tengo una pequeña duda -

-¿Y eso es?-

-¿Por qué no me mataste cuando pudiste, acaso quieres negociar algo? -

-No dama, no vengo a negociar, usted tiene deudas y las tiene que pagar-

\- Perfecto ¿Para quién trabajas?, ¿es el sujeto ese al que le deje botado el trabajo?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-

\- ¡Para quien carajos trabajas! - gritó exhaltada ante la negativa de contestar su pregunta.

-Trabajo solo- hablo calmadamente ignorando las provocaciones.

-Nadie en el maldito mundo trabaja solo- Afirmaba al estar segura de que él no era el interesado en afectarla.

-Sigo mis propios intereses, y en ocasiones las del mejor postor-

-No eres más que un maldito lame...-

-Cuidado con tus palabras, ese no és el vocabulario de una dama como tu, no quisiera tener que darte un correctivo-

-¿Me vas a golpear marica?, Adelante, he soportado palizas que te harian orinarte en los pantalones y llorar-

-¿Quien hablo de golpearla bella dama? Tiene muchas cosas en su cuerpo de las cuales... puedo aprovecharme- Comenzó a tocar sus piernas como todo un pervertido.

-Atrévete siquiera y te lo arrancaré con los dientes maldito enfermo-

-Sería un justo precio por abrir las piernas, pero me temo que mi empleador me prohibió lastimarte-

-Entonces si trabajas para alguien-

-Para mi- Una voz metálica resonó en la habitación -¿No me recuerdas querida? -

La silueta de lo que podría ser una mujer se posó frente a ella, su rostro era horrible e irreconocible su cuerpo no era visible, una túnica negra cubría su totalidad, dejando solo al descubierto la cara.

Era imposible no notarlo, un sonido de una máquina hacía frecuentes inhalaciones y exhalaciones, como si respirara por ella.

-Lo siento, he conocido tantos monstruos en mi vida que suelo olvidarlos- Contestó burlonamente al ver el horrible aspecto de la mujer que aún no lograba reconocer, esto solo la hizo enfurecer.

-Ada, siempre tan absurda, dejame decirte que antes de amarrate en ese lugar, me tomé la libertad de revisar tu estado- se acercó y con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar el vientre de la espía mientras esta la observaba fijamente tratando de averiguar que trataba de hacer -Has estado divirtiéndote este tiempo. El milagro de la vida, hermoso, seria una lastima que algo malo pasara, ¿no crees?-

La dama de rojo esta vez sí se tomó con seriedad las cosas, estaba en peligro y ahora no solo ella -¿Quien eres?-

-Ada...Yo soy la verdadera- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_**Listo aquí queda por hoy espero les haya gustado y les agradezco continuar leyendo mi historia **_

_**Entre otras cosas, tengo otra historia en mi mente y 1 capítulo ya escrito más aún no me decido subirlo es Aeon también, lo subiré dentro de unos días espero puedan leerlo.**_

_**Zhines: Gracias por tu anterior Review, espero también te haya gustado este capítulo, saludos.**_

_**MISSESHARPERREDFIELD: Ada y Claire me agradan demasiado, debería quedarse con ambas xD, gracias por comentar, saludos.**_

_**c2009: Te agradezco yo a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia y me da mucho gusto de que sea de tu agrado, también gracias por desearme suerte, todo salió bien y logre ingresar a la Uni, lamento el hecho de que tu no ingresaras :( ya vendrán más oportunidades, saludos :)**_

_**Ayesha Aeon: I sorry but my english is bad :(**_

_**Yes, this is Aeon **_

_**Nos leemos luego**_

_**By: Romel**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Vacaciones

_**Bueno queridos lectores hora de actualización, debía haberlo hecho desde el domingo, pero por algunas razones apenas lo hago.**_

_**En lo personal me gusto este capitulo a la hora de escribir, espero que a ustedes también les guste**_

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**Vacaciones **_

-Deja de tocar a mi hermana pervertido -

-Son cosas normales de parejas hermanito- Explicaba la chica pelirroja entre risas separándose del rubio.  
-¿Segura que fue buena idea traer a tu hermano?-Preguntó el ex agente de la D.S.O

-Vamos Leon no eres el único que está bajo estrés, Chris también merece unas vacaciones, y nunca dejara de verme como su hermanita pequeña-

-Creo que el podria haber ido por su cuenta, o al menos hubiéramos traído a Jill asi estaria ocupado-

-Muy gracioso, me gustaría un día de estos repetir nuestro encuentro en China, esta vez te prometo que no saldrás librado-Dijo recordando al rubio aquella pequeña pelea que tuvieron por quien en ese momento creían era Ada, uno tratando de quitarle la vida, otro de salvarla.

-¿Que paso en China?-cuestionó la pelirroja a ambos  
-Nada importante-contestó Leon desviando el tema

-Sus reservaciones están listas señores-Interrumpió la escena un empleado del hotel al que recién ingresaban, a lo que León suspiro aliviado por dejar atrás el tema.

-Espera cómo es esto, solo hay 2 habitaciones a nuestro nombre, ¿no esperaras que comparta habitación con Leon, cierto Claire?-

-Por supuesto que no hermano-contestó con ambas manos en la cintura -quién compartirá habitación con el sere yo-

-¡Qué!-Gritó el soldado de la B.S.A.A  
-No creo que pienses que aún soy una niña-El castaño hizo una cara de disgusto y tomo su equipaje saliendo del lugar en busca de su habitación.

-Creo que se lo tomó mal, ¿aún no sabe de...?-

-Lo sabe- interrumpió la chica de ojos azules -fue el primero en saberlo, le dije lo del bebé antes que a ti, y en ese momento estaba muy feliz-

-Entonces quizá solo no le agrado, vamos a descansar, mañana visitaremos los mejores lugares-La besó, en una de sus manos tomó el equipaje con la otra tomo la mano de ella para irse juntos a su habitación.

**XxXxXxXxX**

El viento movía sus cabellos casi dorados, el clima era totalmente agradable, tanto que no le incomodaba en lo absoluto no llevar una camisa que cubriera su espalda y abdomen, la luz que emiten las estrellas y la luna eran muy bellas especialmente esa noche, no pudo evitar mirar al cielo, mirar fijamente en el cielo oscuro y despejado, pensar una vez más en esa mujer, tan lejana como las estrellas y tan misteriosa como la Luna, Claire en ese momento estaba dormida en la recámara y el, pensando en otra parado en el balcón, vaya idiota, de pronto unos brazos cálidos rodearon su cintura, su piel era suave, su olor era exquisito, su solo tacto con su abdomen desnudo le enchinaba la piel, sin duda quería a esa mujer que le daría una hija, pero a veces es difícil dejar el pasado atrás.

-¿Pasa algo Leon? - la pelirroja lo veía con preocupación

-Nada, es solo que no podía dormir y quise salir a pensar un poco- volteó ante ella para estar cara a cara y mirarla fijamente a los ojos

-Creo saber en lo que estás pensado y me preocupa- Su mano izquierda subió de su cintura hasta su mejilla acariciando con ternura.  
Negó con la cabeza -No es lo que piensas, solo... No se explicarlo... -

-No tienes que hacerlo- pidió la dama frente a ella

-Te quiero Claire- dedicó una cálida sonrisa que le hizo saber que todo estaba bien

-Lo sé- Sonrió dándole un beso para después tomarlo de la mano llevándolo con ella a la cama.

**XxXxXxXxX**

-¿La verdadera, A qué te refieres?- Exclamó la dama de rojo atada e indefensa ante su agresora.

-Tu tuviste la culpa, Dereck se obsesionó contigo, tanto que me obligó a ser tu, jugo conmigo, jugó a ser Dios, Carla murió ese maldito día, yo soy Ada Wong, yo soy la verdadera. Salí viva por un golpe de suerte de aquel portaaviones pero no es justo que tu sigas tu vida como si nada y yo tenga que estar atada a una máquina que respire por mí a cada momento, mira esto, mi piel parece gelatina, mi rostro y mi cuerpo están totalmente mutilados ya no soy la mujer hermosa que fui y todo te lo debo a ti-

-Estas loca-

-Cuando esto termine, tu cuerpo será mío, toda tu belleza me pertenecera, todo lo que me arrebataste ahora te lo quitaré yo-

Se dio la vuelta saliendo de la habitación, rumbo a donde su socio la esperaba impacientemente.

-¿Lo encontraste?- cuestióno con su robótica voz

-Está de vacaciones con una mujer, parece ser su novia o algo asi-

-Ejecuta el plan y vuelve por tu paga- Ordenó viendo al mercenario salir en busca de su nuevo objetivo.

**XxXxXxXxX**

-Ahora voy Claire, mi teléfono está sonando, seguro debe ser algo importante- el rubio interrumpió momentáneamente el entretenido partido de volleyball de playa que llevaba unos minutos jugando -Hola- contesto como una persona haría de costumbre ante una llamada.

-Hola guapo- Habló una voz femenina que no logro reconocer.

-¿Quien es?- formuló la pregunta al desconocer la voz y el número.

-Una vieja amiga, tengo algo que podría interesarte, habla o te lastimare querida- escuchó lo segundo como si no se lo dijera a él sino a otra persona

-León- era la voz de Ada Wong, la reconoció al instante que la escuchó.

-Ada- Dijo exaltado el rubio al teléfono llamando la atención de Claire que estaba cerca de el.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupada esperando respuesta.

-Es todo por ahora- Alejo el móvil de la espia para hablar ella de nuevo

-eso servirá de prueba, necesito que vengas aquí enviaré a tu móvil los datos más precisos y por cierto, te deje un regalito en la playa a ti y a tus amigos, se que podras controlarlo eres experto en eso, cuando acabes estare esperando- cortó la conversación al instante, el rubio se quedó parado estático pensativo, enojado y para empeorar la situación, era víctima de nuevo de los dolores de cabeza, todo eso lo ignoró y se concentro en su alrededor, las cosas iban mal.

-¡Auxilio!- Gritaba desesperadamente la gente corriendo de un lado a otro, uno, dos tres, perdió la cuenta de cuerpos tirados ensangrentados girando su vista por la escena, otra vez estaba envuelto en un Apocalipsis zombie

-Salgamos de aquí- Dijo a la pelirroja que solo observaba de la mano corriendo con rumbo a un lugar seguro, Chris que también los acompañaba hizo lo propio, ninguno estaba armado en ese momento y la mejor opción era esa, huir y buscar refugio...

-Que mierda paso aquí - Gritó furioso el militar golpeando una mesa una vez entraron en un pequeño centro comercial junto a varias personas y una pareja de policías que se refugiaban con ellos

El móvil vibró, abrió un mensaje que encontró en su bandeja de entrada, su contenido era de 3 fotografías de Ada en distintas tomas pero todas iguales, era solo ella atada de manos en un cuarto obscuro, se podía notar su cara de cansancio quizá llevaba días en la misma posición, si no hubiese estado tan exaltado en ese momento, tal vez hubiera notado el pequeño abultamiento de su abdomen.

Claire se acercó y observó con sus propios ojos, sabía que Leon estaba roto por dentro ante ello.

-¿Quien provoco esto?- preguntó

-No lo se, pero quiere llegar a nosotros-

El móvil sonó una vez más y contestó inmediatamente colocando el altavoz para que los Redfield también escucharán.

-¿Te gusto la sorpresa guapo? Jajaja podría haber enviado algo más grande pero contaba con poco tiempo-

-Eres una maldita enferma, que le has hecho a Ada- grito furioso.

-Se mas tierno, te acabo de dar un regalo, esta bien te daré otro, en el muelle está un helicóptero estacionado, en el escapara el sujeto que liberó en virus, trabajaba para mi, pero creo que es hora de jubilarse, ve por él puedes sacarle una confesión y venir a verme, te estaré esperando, no será difícil reconocerlo lleva una máscara y viste de negro, hasta pronto guapo...- término la llamada.

-Si esta mujer es capaz de entregar a su socio no quiero imaginar lo que puede hacerle a Ada- luego de esas palabra por parte de Leon, el capitán Redfield se lanzó sobre él dando varios golpes en su abdomen haciéndolo caer al suelo

-Otra vez es culpa de esa maldita mujer, debí matarla cuando pude, si no hubieras interferido en ese momento, nada de esto estaría pasando- Comenzó a patearlo en el suelo y el rubio no oponía resistencia, todos a su alrededor solo observaban incluso los policías no se atrevían a interferir.

-Ella no provocó lo de China, ni esto tampoco- Esas palabras hicieron enfurecer más al castaño

-Ni siquiera eres capaz de respetar a mi hermana hijo de...-

-¡ Basta !- gritó Claire jalando hacia atrás a su hermano quitándoselo de encima al rubio . -Yo creo en Leon, Chris-

El rubio tomó energía y se levantó con algo de dificultad.

-¿Irás a rescatarla?- cuestionó la ojiazul esperando la obvia respuesta.

-Lo intentaré- Contestó agitado.

-Primero debes resolver esto- Afirmó el capitán -Y si te atreves a ir tras esa mujer, jamas dejare que te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermana ella no es juguete de nadie-

-Será mi decisión- interrumpió la chica Redfield.

Chris enfureció aún más y se dio media vuelta mandando todo al carajo, le quitó el arma a uno de los policías y se dirigió a la salida - hagan lo que quieran, iré a contactar a la

B.S.A.A para que cierren la ciudad.

Leon como pudo se limpio la sangre que manchaba su rostro, como pudo fue con el otro policía, -¿Estas armado tu también ?-

-Si, te.. te ..tengo mi arma 9mm y 7 cargadores útiles- contestó el oficial de la ley que estaba completamente asustado.

-Bien, dame tu arma y tu ropa, también el chaleco lo necesitare, ponte lo que yo llevo puesto- El oficial siguió las instrucciones y el cambio de ropa fue rápido y efectivo.

-Hace años que no te veía vestido de policía- dijo Claire con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Al menos ya no soy un policía novato- le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Se cuanto significa Ada para ti, no se si la amas, ni tampoco me importa he sabido de ella siempre y es algo con lo que puedo vivir, escucha Leon no importa que pase siempre seras el padre de mi hija y también mi mejor amigo, si cuando acabe esto deseas regresar, te estare esperando con los brazos abiertos-

-Eres lo mejor que me a pasado Claire Redfield - la abrazo fuertemente y junto sus labios con los de ella en un largo beso que podría haber durado toda la eternidad

-Se un héroe Leon, se mi héroe - dijo soltando su mano para dejarlo ir.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Corrió en busca de un vehículo útil al salir del minisuper donde se resguardaban, era algo difícil para él conducir nuevamente luego de su pésima suerte al volante le daba cierto nerviosismo que poco a poco fue superando en el trayecto.

La ciudad era un caos tal y como en cada lugar donde vivio lo mismo antes, fuego en los vehículos y casas, cuerpos calcinados, gente desesperada, hordas de muertos vivientes, pero eso dejó de importar una vez vio el helicóptero que le habían mencionado preparado para despegar.

Un solo hombre cuidaba el lugar, raro en él esta vez fue sigiloso, se coló por detrás del guardián y le dio un duro golpe que lo dejó inconsciente al instante, se escondió tras un bote de basura y espero calmadamente.

Una camioneta negra llegó y un hombre de aspecto militar bajo de ella, llevaba consigo un maletín y un arma en la cintura.

De entre las sombras salió sin ser visto con anticipación, sin dar oportunidad al mercenario de defenderse lo golpeo duro con la culata de su pistola, tumbado en el suelo, lo desarmo y lo arrastró algunos metros llevándolo cargando hasta la cima de un edificio de 5 pisos que estaba cerca del helipuerto.

Despertó ya sin marcará y confundido atado a un poste

-¿Que quieres?-

-Las preguntas las hago yo- lleno de ira el rubio desenfundó el cuchillo que llevaba el mercenario en el tobillo y lo enterró en su pierna izquierda.

Acostumbrado al dolor hizo solo una mueca pero ningún sonido salió de su boca

-Me dirás dónde está - afirmó enterrando de nuevo el cuchillo

-No- contestó cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

Esta vez aun mas enojado Leon coloco el cuchillo arriba de la ceja y apretó brevemente, -Ahí una vena cerca de este lugar que utilizan algunos locos para torturar, porque dicen que causa gran dolor, no se donde esta, pero me divertiré buscándola- apretó con más fuerza e hizo que esta vez el mercenario gritara de dolor.

-Habla maldita sea- gritó furioso.

-Si no llego en 2 horas sabrán que algo me pasó y la espía pagará las consecuencias-

-Eso no pasara- Dijo muy seguro Kennedy.

-Mi empleador no es muy paciente- contestó agitado ante el castigo recibido

-Tu empleador te entrego-

-Es una estupidez eso que dices-

-¿Hay alguna otra forma de que supiera dónde y cuándo ibas a escapar?, Si no quieres hablar, bien, ya me canse- Levantó el arma dispuesto a matarlo en ese mismo instante y una voz lo interrumpió.

-Es una isla, está marcada en el mapa de trayectoria que estaba en el maletín que llevaba conmigo-

Las palabras rondaron por su cabeza, volvió a levantar el cuchillo sorprendiendo al sujeto, pero no era para asesinar, cortó la soga que amarraba al mercenario dejándolo libre

Una risa molesta salió de boca del asesino -jajajaja me torturaste solo por una maldita mujer-

-No- contestó furioso -lo hice porque lo disfruto- lo tomó del cuello y lo acercó a la orilla

-Eres un cobarde, debiste matarme, Irás a tu tumba- una sonrisa se formó en la cara del mercenario al sentirse victorioso. -No te atreverías a matar... Fue interrumpido al ser aventado desde lo más alto del edificio.

-Vivirás- bajo el por la escalera, fue en busca del maletín dirigió su camino al helicóptero que lo llevaría con Ada

Arrancó el vuelo y agradeció al cielo haber tomado esas clases de piloto aunque aún algo nervioso pues si en un simple automóvil terminaba accidentado no deseaba terminar muerto esta vez en una aeronave, iba alejándose del lugar y desde lo alto vio helicópteros y tropas de la BSAA entrar a la zona de desastre a controlar la situación.

-Hunnigan, ¿puedes apoyarme una vez más en mi misión? He encendido el localizador- llamó desde su móvil a través de su manos libres.

-Leon- respondió iniciando la plática sobre la situación.

_**Todo por hoy !**_

_**Ayesha Aeon: Hello, bendito traductor que te permite leerme, gracias por tu review. El Aeon irá llegando poco a poco, disculpa si no te escribo en inglés, pero solo se lo más básico.**_

_**Zhines: La otra historia quizá la suba el fin de semana solo le agregare un poco más antes, seria excelente el trato de poner algo nuevo ambos.**_

_**Entre a tu perfil y leí un poco de tus historias, olvide dejar review ya lo haré cuando acabe de leer hasta donde llevas avanzado. **_

_**Gracias por leerme, hasta pronto saludos**_

_**By:Romel**_


	12. Chapter 12 - El principio del infierno

_**Hora de actualización :)**_

_**Muchas gracias a mis lectores por seguir aún aquí.**_

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**El principio del infierno **_

Está usted sintonizando las Noticias de la tarde... Resonaba la radio local que era lo único que mantenía informada a la población, ya que luego del ataque habían sido exiliados del mundo exterior al cortar toda comunicación como el internet y telefono, asi mismo como las grandes televisoras, con la intención de callarlo todo una vez más por parte del gobierno.

La autoridades han cerrado las carreteras de salida y entrada de la ciudad, así como la central de autobuses y aeropuertos, se le recomienda a la población no salir de sus casas o acudir a los centros de refugio que se han estado creando, se estima que al menos diez mil personas han sido infectadas con ese extraño virus, la presencia militar en las calles es muy fuerte así como la llegada de escuadrones anti bioterrorismo tales como la BSAA

Un hombre castaño y fornido entró por la puerta principal haciendo tal escándalo que todos notaron su presencia dentro del minisuper, se le notaba exaltado y sudoroso

-Esto es un desastre hermana, vámonos te sacaré de aquí, ¿dónde está Leon?- Claire solo bajó un poco la mirada e hizo un gestó que lo hizo entender las cosas.

-Confío en él- comentó la pelirroja

-Yo no, pero ahora lo importante es sobrevivir, la BSAA viene en camino, ¿recuerdas cómo usar un arma?- levantó con su mano derecha una pistola 9 mm ofreciendola.

-Nunca lo he olvidado- sonrió tomándola entre sus manos -¿qué hay de toda esta gente, no los dejaremos a su suerte cierto?-

-No te esfuerces demasiado y mantente cerca en tu estado eres

más... lenta-

-¿Me estas diciendo gorda Chris?-

El capitán se alejó de ella ignorando la pregunta que le saco una sonrisa, se dirigió hasta un lugar donde todos los demás podían verlo y escucharlo, se dirigió a ellos.

-Buenas tardes señores, lamento que no estén pasando unas buenas vacaciones y me disculpó por el incidente de hace un rato, mi nombre es Chris Redfield y soy el encargado de sacarlos de este jodido lugar, afuera tengo un transporte esperandonos, iremos a el Ayuntamiento, ahí serán evacuados, no será fácil, deben tener cuidado, si los muerden no hay marcha atrás, si alguien sabe usar un arma hágalo, hay bastantes para todos en el vehículo-

-Oh, lo olvidaba, apunten a la cabeza - cortó cartucho de su escopeta y se dirigió al frente de todos encabezando el escape.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

-Ves algún lugar donde aterrizar, Leon- preguntó Hunnigan del otro lado del comunicador.

-Hay un lugar plano, lo hare ahi-

-Bien, veré los mapas, no te muevas de ahi, te daré instrucciones- al bajar del aeronave pudo percatarse de estar rodeado absolutamente de un área de bosques con árboles altos y verdes que bloqueaban la visibilidad, detrás de él solo la costa y el inmenso océano.

-¿Tienes una brújula cerca Leon?- Leon negó ante aquella pregunta, comenzando a buscar en el helicóptero algo que le sirviera de apoyó, revolvió algunas cajas, papeles entre los asientos hasta que al fin encontró una brújula.

-Encontre una, ese sujeto la llevaba en el maletín-

-Espero que sirva, ahora dirígete al noroeste, son aproximadamente 2 kilómetros, encontrarás una prisión abandonada cuando entres enciende de nuevo el comunicador debemos ahorrar la energía-

Leon ató cuidadosamente sus botas, ajustó el cinturón colocó el arma en su lugar, así como la macana que venía incluida en el uniforme de policía que pidió prestado, así mismo se amarró al tobillo el cuchillo que robó al mercenario.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

-¿Te gusta tu nueva celda cariño ?- Carla entró por el pasillo hacia una de las celdas arregladas para Ada, tenía un aspecto confortable con paredes totalmente blancas a excepción de los barrotes al frente, una cama con un colchón, su propio baño e incluso un pequeño sillón individual

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- Días semanas o meses había pasado desde la última vez que observo el Sol, se notaba fatigada, desesperada incluso el color de su piel había cambiado a una palido y amarilliso, si bien era bien alimentada por su captora, pero aún le faltaba algo, su libertad

Era una mujer acostumbrada a la libertad y ahora era como una hermosa ave encerrada en una jaula.

-No mucho, ¿tienes apuro por terminar esto?-

-Suéltame y olvidamos esto, necesitas ayuda psicológica Carla-

-¿Y quién va a ayudarme, tu? Eso es aún más absurdo, aún encerrada sigues siendo un problema, cuando salí del portaaviones fui a mi laboratorio con una vaga esperanza.- Carla radames, o lo que quedaba de ella se colocó delante de la celda donde Ada estaba encerrada

-Hace algunos años Alex Wesker intentó traspasar su mente en otro cuerpo experimentando con el virus T-phobos, fallo en el intento, he estado tratando de perfeccionar este método, tenía un montón de cuerpos en crisálidas escondidos en mi laboratorio , pero cuando fui a ese lugar, estaba hecho pedazos, ardía en llamas y nada quedaba por rescatar, Dereck se obsesionó contigo al grado de obligarme a parecerme a ti, jugó conmigo, con mi cuerpo, no solo me arrebataste a Dereck en su momento, sino que también la oportunidad de sobrevivir -

-Yo no te arrebate nada, nunca hubo nada, y respecto a lo otro... Yo... Yo...lo ...lo siento mucho...- Palabras inusuales en la boca de la dama de rojo, pues no solía disculparse

-Aprecio esas palabras Wong- Dijo sinceramente - Pero no cambian nada- negó con la cabeza para dar media vuelta y retirarse.

-Ahora entiendo el porque no me has matado, usaras mi cuerpo - Fue detenida por las palabras de Wong

\- ¿Qué harás con esto?- Cuestionó preocupada tocando su vientre que cada vez era de mayor tamaño.

-Aún no tomó una decisión- Contestó retomando su salida, antes hizo una breve pausa. -El virus ya fluye por tus venas -

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

-Dime que por favor que no me encontraré con una aldea de locos que querrán matarme.- Suplicó a través del comunicador mientras seguía avanzando por el bosque temeroso de su destino

-Me temo que es algo parecido, según el satélite hay infectados alrededor de la prisión no es algo a lo que no te hayas enfrentado, pero ten cuidado- Hizo una pequeña pausa seguida de un suspiro

-Leon, una vez que entres no podré guiarte, las paredes de concreto reforzado cortaran la señal, estarás solo...

\- Tengo problemas, ahí un montón de arañas, pero son enormes miden al menos 20 cm cada una, sigo su rastro mientras las voy matando esperando encontrar algún rastro que me lleva a Ada, todo empeora cuando me encuentro en medio del bosque en el centro se encuentra una casa con la mitad del techo roto, no tiene ventanas ni puertas y parece ser a dónde se dirigen los arácnidos gigantes ¿gigantes? Que estúpido fui al pensar eso.-

-¿Leon donde estas, porque te quedaste parado? Ya estas cerca un par de minutos mas y llegaras- Pregunta la chica informática preocupada por la falta de contestación del rubio que en este momento está congelado sin poder reaccionar.

-Hunnigan, ¿recuerdas que te dije que había arañas gigantes de 20 cm ? Pues olvida eso, encontré a la mamá mide unos 3 metros de alto, unos 5 de largó y no se ve muy contenta-

-¿Leon que llevas contigo para defenderte?- La madre araña arranca la casa desde sus cimientos al levantarse, es enorme y veloz

-Solo una pistola como con unas 70 balas y un cuchillo- Contesta mientras corre entre los árboles esquivando troncos caídos y pisando los arácnidos más pequeños, se oculta detrás de un árbol esperando no lo encuentren por el momento. -Estúpidos insectos no los tolero-

-En realidad las arañas no son insecto, son arácnidos- Dice Hunnigan divertida a través del móvil tratando de aligerar la situación mientras lo observa por el satélite como se escondía sin tener plan alguno

-Ya he vaciado tres cargadores enteros y no le hago ni rasguños, sigo corriendo en círculos por todo el bosque, se me acaba la paciencia, las balas y aun no tengo un plan que me saque de esto, los árboles son demasiado gruesos así que tirarle uno encima no es una opción, tampoco puedo herirlo con mis armas, por Dios Hunnigan ayúdame. -

-Leon, puedes hacerlo caer hay un acantilado a unos 20 metros a tu derecha, solo corre y haz que te siga-

Maldición extraño tanto los regeneradores, al menos ellos no eran gigantes y cada paso de ellos no equivalía a 30 míos, huir de esta cosa me va a dejar fatigado, freno al ver la orilla, pero la bestia viene a toda velocidad no creo que se tan tonta para no notar que hay una caída larguísima pero ruego porque así sea.

La suerte me sonrió una vez más me deslice por debajo de sus ocho largas patas mientras veo que no puede frenar y se va en caída libre, me quedo de pie intentando recobrar el aliento luego de tan desgastante acción

-Hunnigan ha caído, creo que no ha muerto, pero tardara un rato en volver, muéstrame el camino, me ha dejado casi sin munición -

-Tuviste suerte ahi Leon, ¿como se te ocurrió ir a semejante lugar armado solo con una pistola?-

-No tenía mucho tiempo Ingrid, de hecho al principio tenía contemplado venir en traje de baño-

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

La entrada del lugar parecía algo terrorífico, al menos una docena de bestias horribles caminaba en círculos sin motivo alguno, como si alguien los hubiera dejado ahí esperando su almuerzo.

-Hunnigan, la entrada está repleta de unas cosas que jamas habia visto, pero tienen un aspecto que me recuerda un poco a los regeneradores, justo cuando dije que los empezaba a extrañar-

-Espera un poco, buscaré información al respecto - comenzó a teclear rápidamente en el ordenador. -Tengo aquí un informe de hace unos meses de Claire Redfield-

-¿Claire?, lo olvidaba en este momento debe necesitarme-

-Si, hizo un informe cuando estuvo cautiva en esa misma isla, en él los describe tal y como acabas de decirlo se llaman, son extremadamente peligrosos y más en grupo además pueden regenerar extremidades y son difíciles de eliminar, pero tienen un punto débil solo debes localizarlo, dime Leon ¿llevas algun lente infrarrojo?-

-No, mierda creo que tendré problemas-

-No del todo, también son vulnerables al fuego, solo debes hallar la manera de quemarlos a todos-

-Sera sencillo- Dijo sarcástico, no tenía idea alguna de como hacerlo

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Un hombre se levanta casi a rastras del piso luego de salir del basurero, su cuerpo duele en cada rincón, las costillas las siente rotas, sus piernas son como queso derretido y sus puños solo son costales de hueso, múltiples fracturas y heridas, sangra dejando un rastro de su fluido vital tras él, pese a ser fuerte físicamente no es su fuerza la que lo mantiene en pie, sino su orgullo y la sed de venganza, todo es borroso para el y duele incluso respirar, pero al menos vive.

Sin armas ni fuerza su destino es morir tragado por las bestias que él mismo liberó, las oye cerca, puede olerlas, puede sentir como la muerte lo acecha con cercanía.

-Ese maldito sujeto me tomó por sorpresa, de milagro estoy vivo, no tome mis precauciones, no suelo confiarme nunca, aun respiro pero todo duele incluso no moverme, herido de muerte, sin armas, tirado en un callejón debo ser cauteloso cualquier movimiento mal hecho me costara la vida, lo único que ahora me mantiene con vida es la venganza

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

"La muerte esta tan segura de su victoria que nos da todo una vida de ventaja"

Es un viejo dicho Ada, pero hoy voy a burlar a la muerte.

-Pudrete - Al abrir los ojos lo único que alcanza a distinguir son un conjunto de luces blancas que abundan el lugar que imposibilitan su visión, está atada de pies y manos en una máquina -¿Que hace esta máquina?-

-Me hará renacer- contestó la mujer acariciando el vientre materno de Ada, con una sonrisa de su cara deformada -Para que esto funcione debo hacerte sentir miedo, hasta hace poco creí que no le temías a nada, pero al verte de cerca supe que hasta Ada Wong tiene miedos-

Una pantalla gigante se encendió justo frente a ella, la cama a la cual estaba atada giró dejándola de frente a el gran televisor que aún no emite imagen alguna solo un color azul intenso

-Espié entre tus cosas y llame a un amigo.- Carla se rió a carcajadas mientras dio reproducir a la imagen que previamente colocó

-Leon - dijo Ada preocupada tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos y temores al verlo atado a una silla en el lugar donde ella lo estuvo al principio, un sin fin de pensamiento inundó su mente

Puedo ver a Leon con su traje de combate habitual, una camisa azul marino de manga larga en conjunto con unos jeans, botas tipo militar, puedo notar su rostro golpeado incluso rasguños y manchas de sangre en la camisa, un ojo algo hinchado, trato de

cerrar los ojos pero aun escucho sus quejas, alguien frente a él lo golpea en el estómago sin parar, escupe sangre

-No tenias que meterlo en esto- Gritó furiosa y me percato de que la pulsera se tornó color naranja cuando todo el tiempo estuvo verde, Carla hace una seña que indica que me calle y continúe viendo, observó cómo el sujeto sacó una pistola de sus ropas y espero lo peor, dos impactos suenan y cierro los ojos al instante

Cuando los vuelvo a abrir Leon aun vive, pero sus piernas han sido hechas trizas por las balas en ambas rodillas, ahora saca un cuchillo que desde aquí puedo notar lo filoso que es, sin piedad le arranca los dedos de una mano sin importar los gritos de desesperación que él hace, no se que lo matara primero, el dolor o ser desangrado, no puedo cerrar los ojos ya que Carla con sus esqueléticos dedos me los mantiene abiertos.

"No voy a matarte, voy a hacerte sufrir" Escucho al agresor decirle a Leon con una voz macabra, se aleja dejándolo solo por un rato, luego él vuelve con una máquina de las que se usan para soldar fierros en sus manos, la enciende lográndose ver una flama azul, la dirige a sus manos, él grita aún más fuerte y las lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos, uso el fuego para suturar las heridas haciéndolo que no se desangre para poder hacerlo sufrir más

-Basta- gritó envuelta en llanto tratando de safarme.

-Arrancale la cabeza, lenta y dolorosamente - Escuchó a Carla ordenarle por radio, el miedo me invade totalmente al ver cómo el sujeto levanta un hacha y se prepara para usarla, comienzo a suplicar a implorar que eso no suceda, le ruego a Carla me castigue a mí.

-Solo matalo rápido- dijo Carla cambiando de opinión, el sujeto tomó el arma y disparó a la cabeza quitándole la vida rápidamente y agradezco el hecho de que ya no sufra mas, pero estoy destrozada y no puedo más.

-La pulsera está roja y no has cambiado, eres perfecta Ada Wong, incluso puedo sentir una parte de mi abandonarme- escuchó a Carla decir pero sigo llorando mi pérdida, me ha quitado lo que mas quiero.

-Fue un placer Ada - dice ella levantando una revolver .38 con su mano derecha, va a matarme lo sé, agradezco al cielo no tener que vivir mucho sin él, pero a la vez me frustra el hecho de no poder disfrutar de mi futura hija, escuchó el impacto pero no pasa nada, cuando abro los ojos Carla está sin vida en el piso y automáticamente fui liberada de mis ataduras dejándome caer al suelo, me abrazo a mi misma y comienzo a llorar en silencio.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Una hermosa pelirroja de melena corta y preciosos ojos azules mira su alrededor sumergida en sus pensamientos, todo está hecho un caos y ella lo mira en cierto modo normal, pues su vida no es del todo normal desde aquel día de septiembre en que iba en busca de su hermano y lo único que encontró fue, caos muertos vivientes, armas biológicas, y un policía novato solitario que con el tiempo se volvió importante y ahora esperaba una hija de él

-Hemos llegado al Ayuntamiento, lamentablemente perdimos más de la mitad de grupo, han montado grandes barricadas y puestos de atención médica hay muchos soldados custodiando el lugar y a cada momento llega más gente para ser revisada, los helicópteros de escape van y vienen cada diez minutos, escuché a Chris decir que están llevando a toda esa gente a un portaaviones cerca de la costa, bajamos del camión y apenas y puedo seguir en pie, mis piernas tiemblan del cansancio, rápido mi hermano roba una silla de no se donde y me la entregó, me siento sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, siempre he tenido una excelente condición física pero ahora no cargo solo conmigo misma, respiro hondo y trato de no agitarme, no quiero adelantar el parto, aún faltan dos meses más.

Una llamada inquieta a mi hermano y se acerca conmigo poniéndose en a mi altura.

-La ciudad se nos fue de las manos, retiraran las tropas para bombardear- Dice Chris preocupado al ver una batalla más perdida. -Es culpa de esa mujer, Leon no debería...-

-No necesito escuchar de esa mujer- Lo Interrumpo pues me siento incomoda al saber que Leon está con ella, aunque se que es lo correcto y confío en él.

El helicóptero llegó subimos Chris y yo mientras por los aires se puede observar el caos, el infierno en la tierra, otra ciudad con el destino de Raccon City.

_**Zhines: Ya leí tu fic life hasta donde lo llevas, cada capítulo me enganchaba más y me dejó con ganas de más :)**_

_**Esperare con ansias el siguiente **_

_**Aún no he dejado review D:**_

_**Gracias por estar al pendiente de mi historia, hasta pronto, saludos**_

_**Gracias por leerme, hasto pronto**_

_**By:Romel**_


	13. Chapter 13 - Conflicto de identidad

_**Hola, es mas que notorio que estuve ausente y les pido una disculpa pues fueron 4 meses sin actualizar, tratare de hacerlo mas seguido, la Universidad me deja con poco tiempo que normalmente lo uso para descansar o para salir pero como casi todos, tengo vacaciones y mientras duren tendran mas historia.**_

_**Gracias por leerme y espero este capitulo sea de su agrado.**_

**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad...**

**Capítulo 13**

**Conflicto de identidad**

El tiempo era más que esencial, cada segundo que tardara en entrar podría traer graves consecuencias consigo, no era momento de ponerse a pensar cómo acabar con los Revenant sin salir lastimado luego de ello, sin dar muchas vueltas más en aquél pensamiento, se armó de valor puesto que consigo solo contaba con una simple escuadra del calibre 9mm, estaba en clara desventaja, de eso no había duda alguna.

Corro tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron, acto seguido saltó una malla de metal con una facilidad muy notoria, esperando que esta los detenga aunque fuera por un momento, es inútil, la derribaron casi al instante, el poder de esas bestias parecía algo de otro mundo, ni las mayores bestias animales conocidas por el hombre poseían tales dotes de poder y resistencia, pero eso realmente no me importa en este momento, no estimó prestar atención en el y sigo corriendo sin detenerme un solo instante a mirar atrás, hasta que los doy por perdidos y logró entrar en la guarida de la bestia, aquella prisión aparentemente vacía, pero para ser solo la fachada, es el único lugar donde Ada podría estar, además los informes sugerían eso.

entró al lugar sintiéndome momentáneamente victorioso, solo para percatarme de que estaba lleno de soldados vestidos de negro con cascos y el logotipo de Neo umbrella, quizá ni siquiera eran humanos,

-Corrí con suerte, no me vieron entrar, pero son muchos debo aprovechar la oscuridad e ir avanzando poco a poco sin llamar la atención- Sonó la alarma sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Mierda, el sigilo no es lo mio- salgo del lugar donde me ocultaba y asesinó lo más rápido que puedo a los enemigos cercanos que encuentro en el camino

Continuo caminando hasta una puerta negra, algo en ella llama mi atención tiene un aspecto tenebroso y nadie cuida el lugar, abró la puerta como último recurso de escapé, lo cual hace que me sienta aún más desconfiado pues no esta asegurada con un candado o algo por el estilo.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Está apenas iluminada la habitación, es una especie de bodega abandonada, telarañas, polvo, basura y un nauseabundo olor a muerte, un rastro de sangre me lleva hasta la parte del medio, la escena es ahora más horrible.

Un cuerpo sin vida con señales de tortura, amarrado a una silla, se podía notar que fue recientemente pues aun estaba fresca la sangre en el suelo.

Pudo ser el morbo, o quiza solo fue curiosidad lo que hizo que el hombre se acercará aún más, esa cara, él conocía esa cara, era el o mas bien eso querían hacer creer, tal y como con Ada, habían creado a un ser semejante a él en el aspecto físico, incluso llevaba ropa idéntica a la que él solía usar típicamente, pero esta vez por las prisas tuvo que pedir prestado un uniforme de policía, lo cual le hacía recordar viejos tiempos, quizá no los mejores de su vida, pero días que lo marcaron por siempre y lo moldearon para ser tal cual era.

Me acerco a una mesa en un rincón del almacén, en el encuentro un par de tacones e incluso un collar con una mariposa, sé a la perfección a quien pertenecen eso objetos, eso me hace creer que voy por buen camino, tomó el collar, me dispongo a retirarme cuando logro observar otro objeto útil, un filoso puñal recostado sobre la tabla de la misma mesa, tomó el cuchillo de combate asegurandolo en mi cinturón.

-Seguro usaron esto para lastimarte, me será útil- balbuceo dirigiéndome a mi mismo, pues el hombre muerto a mis pies no lo escucharía

Salgo inmediatamente del lugar con la desfortuna de encontrar a tres sujetos que venía en camino al almacén justo por el mismo pasillo por donde entré hace unos instantes, ninguno parece estar armado, pero aún así representan una amenaza.

Sin más pensarlo los encaro dispuesto a enfrentarlos. -¿Como? Pero si acabo de matarlo- Dijo sorprendido uno de los tres sujetos frente a él.

-No, este debe ser el original- corrigió el aparente líder del pequeño grupo, dando la orden de rodearme, con una señal usando su mano.

-Estoy armado y ustedes no - argumento a los agresores en posición de defensa

-Eso no es un impedimento, somos más- contesta altaneramente el líder, parecía muy seguro de sí mismo

\- No me gusta pelear con ventaja- señaló comenzando a desprenderme de las armas que llevo encima y arrojarlas hacia atrás, no demasiado lejos, pues tal vez las necesite . -Aún pueden retirarse- sugiero cuando termino

-Ni hablar- afirmó el soldado.

La pelea comenzó y se inclinaba en favor del rubio, años de combate lo respaldaban, recibió múltiples golpes por parte de sus tres atacantes que hubieran tumbado a cualquiera, se levantaba ante cada uno de ellos sin problema, una serie de golpes con los puños, patadas y ahora él llevaba de nuevo la ventaja siendo que eran tres contra uno,

Ganó la batalla, ninguno parecía poder seguir en pie incluso era tanto el daño físico que ocasionó en ellos que podía pensar en la posibilidad de haberles quitado la vida.

Retomó sus pertenencias colocando sus armas de nuevo en su cinturón.

-Necesitare esto, no todos tendrán sentido del honor- hablo para mí mismo buscando descansar un poco, lamentablemente no todo era color de rosas, ese anhelado descanso fue interrumpido cuando un soldado armado entro en la escena, asombrado por el acontecimiento rápido apuntó con su arma disparando sin siquiera cruzar palabra alguna conmigo, por fortuna logro evitar el fuego enemigo y respondo de inmediato la agresión disparando con mayor rapidez y certeza que el, atinando justo en la pierna del sujeto, este cayó al suelo abatido, acto seguido corro en dirección a las celdas y entró a una de ellas al verla abierta y sintiéndome acorralado por los que ahora me persiguen.

**XxXxXxXxX**

-Lo veo, repito, lo veo, está cerca del almacén, va vestido de policía y a matado a tres de los nuestros-

"A todas las unidades presentarse en la entrada, intruso vestido de policía ha irrumpido en las instalaciones, disparar a matar" resonó en cada uno de los altavoces del lugar, lo que hizo a Ada reaccionar luego de haber quedado en shock por un rato

Se puso en pie apoyándose con la pared y respiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse, tomó el arma con la que vio a Carla quitarse la vida hace unos instantes, aún tenía 5 balas y nadie mejor que ella sabría aprovechar hasta la última, siguió caminando por un amplio pasillo apoyada aún en la pared pues sus piernas fallaban, eso sumado a su estado de embarazo que a pesar de llevar solo 7 meses, se sentía tal y como si estuviese a punto de salir esa criatura, pudo percatarse de que los hombres de seguridad corrían libremente como si buscaran algo o a alguien, luego recordó lo que escucho por los radios del laboratorio de Carla y la charla sobre el policía infiltrado.

Los pasos de los guardianes se escuchaban cerca, y parecía ser un grupo de ellos, -sería una tontería enfrentarlos en este estado y con solo cinco balas- pensó, debía hacerlo rápido o estaría en problemas, miró a su alrededor y solo había celdas, tenía que arriesgarse

Abrió una de las celdas que creyó vacía y entró rápidamente cerrando la puerta de acero, se quedó recargada de espaldas hasta verlos pasar y alejarse

-Un movimiento y te vuelo la cabeza… No lograba verla, la oscuridad no delataba su identidad, aunque esa silueta, ese aroma especial que conocía de memoria, ahora todo era mas claro en su mente que por un tiempo estuvo perdida, reconocía también esos cabellos aún más oscuros de lo normal, por la falta de iluminación, sus hombros, cuántas veces no recorrió ese cuerpo con sus labios en la completa oscuridad, jamás olvidaría a esa mujer, sin siquiera verla sabía de quién se trataba y seguro ella también sabía quién era él, el único que sería tan tonto como para arriesgar su vida por ella

-¿Ada?-... La mujer giró para quedar cara a cara, sin poder ver más que un cuerpo oscuro pero que sabía quien era.

Ella también reconoció a ese hombre parado justo enfrente, los ojos de la asiática se abrieron completamente y comenzó a temblar y sudar, derramó una gota de llanto y se lanzó sobre quien la había amenazado anteriormente.

-Guapo- susurró emocionada como una chiquilla al reconocer esa voz al instante, no era usual de ella dejar que sus sentimientos fueran expuestos, pero era una ocasión especial.

El rubio la abrazó y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, estaba oscuro apenas y la veía, tuvo el deseo de abrazarla para sentir su calor, pero al sentirla tan cerca noto algo, algo que no había notado quizá por estúpido -Tú... Tu vientre, Ada ¿estas?- lo interrumpió con un beso inesperado -Claro que es tuyo idiota- contestó sonriendo, una sonrisa totalmente sincera, lo cual el noto pues ya había más visibilidad en el lugar al haber sido encendidas las luces de todo el lugar. -Sabía que mi policía novato vendría, aunque perdí un poco la fé-

-Ya no soy novato, y jamas dejaria a mi chica-

Ambos se sonrieron durante un rato hasta que el rubio hablo

-¿Cuando ibas a decirlo?-

-Cuando naciera, no quería interrumpir lo tuyo con la pelirroja.- suspiró y lo abrazó de nuevo -Te vi morir, ¿cómo es que estás aquí?-

-Mírame- tomó sus barbilla obligándola a sostener su cara en alto y la miró directo a los ojos -estoy bien, estoy aquí, creo que ahora no eres la única que tiene un gemelo malvado-

**XXxXxXxXxX**

-¿Chris tienes lo que te pedí?- Pregunté a mi hermano con la esperanza de que así sea, él asiente con la cabeza y me entrega un móvil, no se de donde salio, ni tampoco importa mucho.

Lo primero que hago es marcar un número que conozco de memoria, nada tres intentos y aún nada, empiezo a preocuparme.

Después recuerdo a Hunnigan el contacto de Leon, intentó con ayuda de Chris conseguir manera de contactarla, incluso tuve la idea de mentirle respecto al porqué necesitaba contactarla, y según parece no se traga la mentira, pero aún así me complace.

-Hunnigan, soy Claire, ¿sabes algo sobre Leon?-

-Perdí contacto con él hace 37 minutos, fue al lugar donde estuviste cautiva hace un tiempo-

-La BSAA exterminó toda infección ahí, ¿que puede estar haciendo?-

-Lamento decirte que eso no es así, de alguna manera el virus t-phobos fue liberado de nuevo y... No la dejo terminar pues la interrumpo -si logras contactar con Leon dile que iré a buscarlo-

Chris escuchó eso y me mira fijamente -No irás a ningún lado, acabas de salir de un caos ¿y vas a ir a meterte a otro?-

-Ha sido así siempre hermano, no puedes detenerme, soy mayor, sé lo que hago- lo abrazó e intentó hacerlo entenderme -No volveré a perder al hombre que quiero-

-Entonces iré contigo - Dice decidido a ayudar a pesar de sus diferencias con Leon y aún mayor su conflicto con Ada Wong pues el sabe que la encontraremos ahí.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ambos salimos de la maldita jaula tan enorme que era esa prisión, de alguna manera que solo a la grandiosa Ada Wong puede ocurrírsele, a pesar de los años me sigue sorprendido pues salimos a su manera, sin llamar la atención de nadie. Para mi desgracia perdí el comunicador directo con Hunnigan así que estamos solos, varados en esta jodida isla.

-Me parece totalmente extraño, nadie nos a seguido y todo se calmó ahí dentro- le comento mientras ambos caminamos por el frío bosque, Ada hace un gesto que me hace entender que piensa lo mismo.

-Llege en un helicóptero, luego de todo esto no tengo la mas minima idea de dónde esta - intentó explicarle apenado por semejante descudio de mi parte.

La veo totalmente fatigada, le sugiero parar un rato a descansar y parece estar de acuerdo con mi sugerencia, sus ojos se ven tristes y su piel demasiado pálida, aún así puedo notar lo hermosa que se ve embarazada, tenía sueños donde la veía de esa forma, pero como dicen la realidad a veces supera la ficción, nota que la estoy viendo demasiado y me hace una cara de desagrado.

-Lo siento- digo al notar que la incómodo, mientras giro mi cabeza a otro lado.

-Lo… Lo siento- dice ella en tono bajo pero mis oídos alcanzan a escuchar, se que no va a repetirlo ni explicar el por qué, así que decido solo oir y callar.

Un sonido raro proveniente de los arbustos cercanos me pone en alerta, por esta zona estaba repleta de esos odiosos Revenant, Ada no está en condiciones de correr si el peligro es inminente, tendré que darle tiempo.

-Iré a echar un vistazo, espera- le entrego mi arma por si pasa algo y debe defenderse, sé que sabe hacerlo.

Me alejo un poco, ya ni siquiera veo a Ada hay un pequeño conejo jugueteando, -menos mal solo era eso- giró para volver y algo me golpea muy duro…

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ni cinco minutos han pasado y veo a Leon que ya vuelve, aún no me siento bien del todo, sea lo que sea que Carla inyectó en mi, quizá me hizo efecto, siento mucho cansancio además me inquieta la pulsera en mi muñeca, aún esta roja, el rojo siempre me ha gustado, pero por esta ocasión me incomoda.

-¿Tenemos problemas guapo?- cuestionó a penas lo veo acercarse lo suficiente para escucharme.

-No - contesta simplemente, me sorprende lo frío y cortante que dice eso.

Suspiro aliviada recostandome en el suelo comienzo a cerrar mis ojos para quedarme dormida placenteramente por un buen rato.

Siento un toqueteo en mi cuerpo como si alguien buscara algo entre mi ropa

-Algo no anda bien- me digo internamente al abrir los ojos y percatarme de que Leon intenta tomar el arma que el mismo me dio

-¿Pasa algo Kennedy?- pregunto intrigada por su actitud, el me mira con furia e intenta arrebar el arma, lo cual no le permito.

-No iras a ningún lado maldita mujer - me grita al tiempo que alza su pie y recibo una patada en la cara que me hace caer de espalda al suelo, menos mal hay pastizales que amortiguan la caida, pero eso no quita que me duela, veo borroso me siento al borde de la inconciencia, luego nada, todo se va por un instante...

Un sonido tan desesperante e insistente, son unos murmullos que no logro entender, pero llaman mi atención abro los ojos, al principio veo borroso y me parece algo totalmente estúpido lo que veo, los vuelvo a cerrar e intento abrirlos y el resultado es el mismo, veo a dos Leon peleando el uno con el otro, aún hay sol, entonces no quede inconciente tanto tiempo ¿estoy loca? me preguntó mentalmente, -No- contesto para mi misma recordando lo que Leon dijo de yo no era la única con gemelos malvados.

Vestimentas iguales, todo igual, -¿cómo sabré cuál es el real? - tomo el arma que Leon, el real, me dejó antes de ir a revisar la zona y disparó al cielo haciendo que ambos se detengan y presten atención.

-Si no me dicen quién mierdas es el real, los mato a ambos - gritó apuntando a ambos

-Yo- dicen al unísono

No logro tomar una decisión y mi dedo titubea sobre a cual dispararle -haz lo que tengas que hacer Ada- escuchó decir a uno.

Mi decisión está tomada, le disparó a él, al que habló y lo veo caer sin decir nada más en su defensa.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- pregunta el que permaneció callado

-No lo sabia, pero Leon es el único imbécil que recibiría una bala de mi sin molestarse, así que no eres tu guapo- veo su cara de resignación y le disparó justo entre ceja y ceja para luego acercarme a donde esta el otro al que heri.

-Lo siento guapo, era difícil saber cuál era el real- me disculpo sinceramente de casi matarlo.

-¿No era más sencillo preguntar cuántos lunares tiene tu espalda? Creí que me matarías mujer- contestó con una leve risita.

-Fue solo en el brazo, no seas llorón y respecto a lo de mis lunares ¿a caso te ponías a contarlos mientras dormía?-

-En realidad siempre los contaba mientras lo haciamos ya que usualmente dormías enredada en las cobijas-

-Si salimos de esta guapo, prometo compensarlo- menciono perversamente.

-¿Y cómo lo harás?- lo oigo preguntar mientras toma mi mano

-Se lo dejo a tu imaginación- contestó soltando su mano, algo en mi quizo permanecen tomada de su mano, pero si lo hago ya no seria la yo de siempre, y a mi me encanta darme a desear y se que a Leon eso le encanta.

Lo ayudo a levantarse, pero me duele aún la nariz, creo tenerla rota, utilizó mis dedos para acomodarla, duele hasta casi llorar, pero me muestro fuerte ante mi agente favorito, él solo se limita a verme.

Veinte minutos mas tarde encontramos la aeronave, esa que Leon menciono lo trajo hasta aquí, el muy idiota no noto que el tanque de gasolina esta casi vacío, si llegamos a volar asi se desplomaria el helicóptero un par de kilómetros adelante, aún asi agradezco que haya venido, debo aceptar que sola no habria salido de esta, aunque a decir verdad aún no salia.

-No podre pilotear esto, pero al menos aqui tenemos comunicación- menciona Kennedy moviendo botones en el panel de la aeronave

-Hunnigan, Hunnigan ¿me escuchas?-

-perfectamente, ¿qué sucedió Leon?- contestan del otro lado.

-Luego te explico con detalles, logre sacarla, pero estamos atrapado ¿crees que puedas ayudarnos?-

-El capitan Redfield y su hermana van en camino, si mis calculos no fallan, llegara en siete minutos-

-El capitan Redfield, ¿no es ese el soldadito que anhela matarme y su hermana la pelirroja con la que te estas acostando?- Leon solo asiente con la cabeza apenado miestras se rasca la cabeza con una mano.

Me cruzo de brazos enfurecida y evito dirigirle la palabra, el helicóptero llega tal y como lo dijo la informante de Leon, solo que con un retraso de 38 segundos

Rápido baja ese inutil de Redfield ayudando a bajar a su hermana, sin previo avisó me percató de que ella también esta embarazada y no debo ser adivina para saberlo…

Si bien sabia que llevaba una relación con la peliroja, jamas creí que llegara a tanto ese "amorio" sin duda fue un duro golpe

Algo dentro de mi se rompe, pero no debo hacerlo notar, yo misma lo provoque al jugar asi con Leon, aún asi siento mucha ira hacia él, si no fuera porque lo amo lo habria castrado, asesinado y tirado al mar en ese momento.

Evito las miradas y a las personas me siento sola en la parte trasera del helicóptero con los brazos cruzados, veo la sonrisa burlona de Chris, sabe que me dolio ver a su hermana asi, cierro los ojos y me pierdo en mi mundo hasta llegar de nuevo a Norte América.

Tan pronto aterrizamos bajo casi corriendo a alejarme entre los pasillos y la gente, una vez estoy por salir del aeropuerto por la puerta principal una mano me retiene.

-Ada espera- sé quién es, pero evito mirarlo a los ojos.

-No me busques Leon, se feliz- contestó soltandome y huyendo de la escena sin dejar rastro.

_**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.**_

_**¿Comentarios?**_

_**Les mando un saludo, si todo sale bien actualizo a mas tardar en una semana, que pasen un buen día, tarde o noche**_

_**By: Romel**_


	14. Chapter 14 - Encierro

_**Me tarde mas de lo que creí, pero vuelve la actualización, espero les guste. **_

_**Por cierto, espero la hayan pasado muy bien estos días de fiesta, este probablemente será la última actualización del año, pero aquí no acaba la historia...**_

_**Capítulo 14**_

_**Encierro **_

**-¿Como rayos lo hace?- **me pregunto a mi mismo al ver una calle totalmente vacía donde hace unos instantes ella estaba parada, evitando mi mirada, ahora no solo debo preocuparme por ella sino también por ese bebé que espera.

Parece ser que fue un duro golpe para ella enterarse de lo mio con Claire, en esa isla a pesar de los peligros disfrute cada momento, desearía tanto estar con ella pero a la vez se que tengo una responsabilidad con Claire y tampoco puedo pasar por alto que Ada me haya abandonado cuando más la necesitaba, aquella vez que perdí la memoria y no sabía quién era, da igual, solo soy un hombre confundido, me siento como un adolescente que no sabe ni lo quiere, aún así deseo encontrarla y aclarar todas mis malditas dudas y también conocer a mi futuro hijo, tengo derecho, llevará un tiempo, pero la encontraré, hasta la gran Ada Wong deja rastros tras ella.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**-Su estado de salud es estable, el bebé también se encuentra en perfecto estado, cortamos esa rara pulsera que llevaba puesta, fue algo complicado, estaba hecha de un material muy resistente, espero no importe que la hayamos retirado-** Explicaba la doctora. Una mujer madura, por su aspecto se notaba que rondaba entre los 40 años, Wong no era de muchos amigos o aliados, pero usualmente asistía con esa doctora, de alguna forma tenía su confianza, no hacía preguntas, no se metía en su vida, simplemente se limitaba a recomendar que se cuidara a ella y al bebé, había sido un largo tiempo desde la última visita a su consultorio, la última ocasión le informó de su embarazo, ahora le decía que todo iba bien, solo 2 meses la separaban de tener a su hija en brazos, eso también era nuevo, pues hasta ese día desconocía si tendría una damita o un varón, una grata sorpresa, era hora pensar un nombre digno de la hija de Ada Wong.

**XxXxXxXxX**

2 días han pasado desde que le perdí el rastro a Ada, mi vida vuelve a ser "normal" digo ¿que rayos tiene de normal mi vida? He logrado evitar a Claire y al loco de su hermano con el pretexto de que debo rendir declaraciones sobre mi misión que yo mismo me asigne y lo del atentado bioterrorista a otra ciudad más.

Cuando tomé la decisión de irme de viaje junto a Claire fue para intentar sacarme a Ada de la cabeza, pero luego de todo lo que pasó en esa isla y de enterarme de que tendré otro hijo, mi cabeza está que estalla de tanto pensar en eso.

Toco la puerta de mi propio apartamento, es vergonzoso que ni siquiera traigo llaves, pero se que seguro Claire debe estarme esperando dentro.

Claire abre la puerta con una sonrisa y me abraza fuertemente **-Al fin vienes, pensé que estarías más tiempo por haya-**

**-¿No está tu hermano por aquí cierto?-** la interrumpo temeroso de otra pelea de la cual no tengo ánimos.

**-No estará por un tiempo-** explica ella lo cual me agrada…

La mesa está servida y un olor delicioso escapa de la cocina, eso sumado a la inmensa hambre que llevo encima fueron dos largos días de declaraciones sin comer algo decente y durmiendo en una cama tan dura como roca, quizá la base de la DSO debería gastar más en comodidades para sus agentes que en pensiones a funcionarios inútiles.

Vasos, platos, cubiertos, algo me hace pensar que Claire sabía que llegaría hoy... la saludó cortésmente y procedo a sentarme cerca de ella a degustar la comida juntos.

Un golpeteo incesante azotaba la puerta, me levanté apresurado de la mesa a abrirla, no me gustó nada aquello.

**-Leon-** dijo el fornido castaño con cara de pocos amigos y una voz molesta

**-Chris -** contesté al instante

**-Hola Chris, estamos por comer, ¿gustas acompañarnos?-** interrumpió Claire tratando de romper esa tensión que se había apoderado del ambiente.

Sin rodeos ni palabra alguna Chris camina hacia la mesa y arroja un folder amarillo con unos cuantos papeles dentro.

**-¿Qué es esa cosa?- **cuestionó la pelirroja.

**-Son los informes del atentado terrorista hace unos días -** contestó el mayor de los Redfield.

Me acerco a ellos para comenzar a analizarlos, veo la fecha, los hechos, el lugar, el número de bajas asciende a los 235 000 muertos, una grandisima perdida, me llena de impotencia haber perdido otra ciudad más a causa de un maldito virus, el documento contiene muchos detalles y tiene el logotipo de clasificado, no entiendo el por qué Chris viene a mostrarlo, continuo leyendo más a fondo.

_Tipo de ataque: Biológico _

_Bajas civiles: 232 000 aprox._

_Bajas militares: 3000 aprox._

_Estatus: limpio (bombardeo aéreo)_

_Presunto culpable: Neo umbrella - Ada Wong._

_-_**Debe de ser una puta broma, tú mismo viste que ella no estaba ahí- **gritó furioso ante eso último que leí

**-La investigación la señala como sospechosa, debe dar explicaciones ante una corte, le perdí el rastro desde ese dia en el aeropuerto, pero tu debes saber dónde está- **me paró retadoramente ante él

**-¿Qué te hace pensar que te dire donde esta?- **trato de contenerme y no irme a los golpes, Claire solo observa preocupada sin poder hacer nada más que mirar.

**-De no hacerlo serias su cómplice y debería arrestarte también- **mi ira sigue ahí, pero solo una cosa se me ocurre, pongo ambas manos juntas frente a él.

-**Adelante- **señaló dispuesto a ser arrestado

Chris hace una señal con la cabeza y otro soldado que le acompañaba entra a colocarme unas esposas en las muñecas.

Claire está molesta y arde de ira

**-¿Chris qué carajos crees que haces? No puedes hacer eso solo porque Leon no quiere decir nada-**

**-Tranquila, tu hermano solo hace su trabajo- **mencionó intentado calmarla pues sus rabietas pueden afectar a la bebé.

**-Pero es una injusticia-** me abraza y se aferra a mi es ese abrazo.

**-Una injusticia sería que algo le pasara a esta pequeña que viene en camino- **digo colocando una mano en su abultada barriga en señal de que debe calmarse. **-Todo va a estar bien- **le sonrío y ella devuelve la sonrisa.

**-No hagas algo estúpido hermano-** menciona antes de que nos marchemos del lugar.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Han pasado 2 semanas, la comida aquí es un asco, lo unico bueno que he comido en días es lo que suele traer Claire para comer juntos cuando me ha visitado, mi compañero de celda es un múltiple asesino, no entiendo porque me tratan como un criminal, al principio el sujeto intentó intimidarme, tuve que enseñarle quien manda, ese primer dia lo hice beber agua del escusado, parece que aprendió la lección pues no ha dicho nada más, las "camas" si a eso se le llama cama, son aún peores que las de la DSO, creo que empiezo a valorarlas.

**-Tiene visita- **escuchó al guardia decir, mientras abre mi celda para sacarme y llevarme a otra parte.

Camino por los pasillo de la prisión con un bonito traje naranja que todo recluso debe traer y escoltado por un guardia, vaya vida, miro a lo lejos y veo una cara conocida, esta vez no es Claire ella me ha visitado todos los días, pero hoy es alguien nuevo…

**-Hunnigan, que gusto verte, creí que me considerabas un traidor y por eso no habías venido- **mencionó en broma.

**-Claro que no Leon, es solo que estaba ocupado con tanto trabajo, todos es la agencia creemos que es una tontería tenerte aquí encerrado por algo tan tonto como no querer declarar en contra de Wong- **explicaba a su amigo, llevaba años conociéndolo y sabía que el no haria algo para dañar el país, además también confiaba un poco en Ada Wong, si su amigo decía que era inocente y se negaba a entregarla, ella lo apoyaría.

**-Aunque supiera dónde está Ada jamás lo diría- **dijo seriamente cerrando la puerta a cualquier confesión.

**-Es por eso que estoy aquí- **argumento la chica de lentes, llamando la atención del rubio ante aquel comentario.

**-En verdad Ingrid, no sé dónde pueda estar Ada- **un poco de tristeza salió de esas palabras.

**-Pero yo si- **Leon trago saliva y puso completa atención a su amiga dejándose de juegos **-La busque creyendo que me lo pedirías y la encontré- **afirmó esto último.

**-¿Esta bien? ¿Dónde está?- **preguntó con una gran sonrisa en la cara que denotaba felicidad al escuchar esas palabras.

**-Leon, Ada esta por dar a luz en unas horas, pero su embarazo se complicó es probable que el bebé y ella mueran, lo siento-** Leon negó con la cabeza incapaz de aceptarlo.

**-Debo salir de aquí- **mencionó desesperadamente al no poder hacer nada desde ahí encerrado

**-Lo más que pueden tenerte aqui es 1 mes debido a las falta de pruebas de tu complicidad- **explico Hunnigan tratando de dar alguna esperanza de salir de ese lugar.

**-Es mucho tiempo, me escaparé- **afirmó decidido a hacerlo.

**-¿Si sabes que estás en una de las prisiones de más seguridad de los Estados Unidos?- **cuestionó la chica de lentes al creer imposible salir tan fácilmente.

**-¿Y tú si sabes que soy uno de los agentes más entrenados del mundo?- **contestó en americano con orgullo.

**-Suerte-** mencionó dando al rubio un papel con los datos de la ubicación de Ada.

La alarma resonó por el lugar mientras Hunnigan caminaba hacia la salida por los pasillos **\- ni siquiera esperaste a que me fuera Leon, debes amar como un loco a esa mujer-** pensó para sí misma retirándose del lugar…

_**Bueno esto fue todo por hoy, espero se la hayan pasado muy bien en estas fiestas decembrinas, yo la pase en casa con mi familia y jugando en la nieve.**_

_**¿Comentarios?**_

_**Zhines: Gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia.**_

_**Chris de nuevo lo arruina y ahí va Leon de nuevo a buscar a Ada.**_

_**LadyAda: Ahí va un poco más de historia.**_

_**Sharon Kennedy: Yo también soy Fan del Aeon, tratare de acoplar más momento de ellos.**_

_**kirigiri konan: gracias por seguir la historia, lo siento pero lo de Claire es cierto :( **_

_**Akaamonse: Tranquila esta historia es Aeon, pero debe haber dificultades, Claire es mi segundo personaje femenino después de Ada y se me hace bonito el Cleon aunque creo que no funcionaría.**_

_**Que esté 2016 les traiga buenas cosa y mas actualizaciones :)**_

_**Romel**_


	15. Chapter 15 -La Otra

_**Me tarde un poco, iba a actualizar desde el lunes pero había estado llegando muy tarde a casa, pero aqui esta, espero les guste.**_

_**Capítulo 15**_

_**La otra **_

Descansaba en su sofá preferido de su nuevo apartamento, había decidido comprar uno nuevo, así como los muebles ya que el anterior había quedado hecho trizas luego de la batalla hace meses contra los hombres de Hunk, batalla que le avergonzaba haber perdido, su atención estaba fijada en el periódico del día, la primera plana resaltaba una noticia que fue de su interés debido al encabezado

"¿Traidor?"

Uno de los más confiables agentes del gobierno hasta hace unos dias, fue detenido y puesto bajo arresto acusado de conspiración y complicidad en el ataque terrorista al país, donde fueron detonados misiles en contra de civiles….

**-¿Que clase de estupideces son estas? Ahora el gobierno culpara a Leon de sus fallos y peor aún ni siquiera dicen la verdad a la gente, "misiles" ¿por qué carajos no dicen que hubo otra amenaza biológica y bombardearon ellos mismos? Siempre tratando de tapar el…** Dejo de hablar y arrojó el periódico al suelo furiosa de otro engaño más

Se levantó de golpe del cómodo sofá que a simple vista se notaba era muy costoso, camino tan fina y lentamente como siempre en dirección a la cocina y tomó un vaso con leche del refrigerador, últimamente ese era uno de sus antojos en su embarazo y su pequeña no tardaría mucho en llegar y eso le alegraba.

De pronto sus sentidos fallaron, algo extraño que jamas habia sentido, no escuchaba, no sentía el vaso entre sus dedos, no sentía el aire entrar y salir de sus pulmones, nada, solo observaba fijamente sin siquiera poder dirigir la mirada a otro lado limitándose a solo pensar y preguntarse qué sucedía con su cuerpo.

Vio con temor como su mano se movía de un lado a otro buscando algo entre los cajones de la cocina, su mano sacó un cuchillo afilado y lo colocaba encima de la otra, se cortó, ella misma se había cortado, pero no era ella, ella no lo hizo, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y de nuevo recuperó sus sentidos.

**-¿Puedes sentir eso querida?, ¿Sientes la sangre recorrer tu cuerpo? ¿Sientes cómo tu cuerpo se debilita y tu vista se nubla? -** Una voz extraña, pero a la vez conocida, esa era la voz de Carla, escuchaba cómo resonaba en su cabeza atormentandola, una voz que solo ella podía escuchar, no se percató el momento en el que dejó de ser responsable de sus propias acciones y lesionó su propio cuerpo, el momento en que solo podía pensar, más no hacer algo.

**-Tu mente es fuerte, pero tu cuerpo es tan débil como el de cualquier otra persona-** escuchaba a su otra yo decir.

**-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-** cuestióno a la voz en su cabeza.

**-¿Yo? Pero si acabas de hacerlo tu Ada, yo no he hecho nada, aun no-**

**-!Sal de mi cabeza!- **gritó furiosa dejando de escuchar aquella voz, pronto Ada tenía de nuevo el control de su cuerpo, sentía la sangre fluir a chorros de su muñeca, dolor y se sentía débil, como pudo, coloco un torniquete en su muñeca, estaba en peligro, tomó el teléfono y rápido llamó a su doctora clamando ayuda explicando que se desangraba omitiendo en detalle de que ella misma lo había causado, o más bien, su otra yo, aún no sabia que habia pasado, perdió la conciencia y lo último que vio fue un par de paramédicos parados tratando de ayudarla, luego todo se fue...

**XxXxXxXxX **

Quizá sea la idea más estúpida que haya tenido en mucho tiempo, pero no tengo muchas opciones, Hunnigan me ha traído malas noticias y no puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados esperando a que me liberen, no creo que sea tan difícil, vamos yo logré escapar de Raccon City, una ciudad que parecía el mismísimo infierno siendo solo un novato, salir de esta prisión no debe ser tan complicado.

El rubio pareció meditarlo un poco antes de hacer el primer movimiento, un duro golpe en la cabeza al guardia que lo custodiaba lo dejó inconsciente, procedió a liberar las cadenas de las manos y caminó por el pasillo que llevaba a uno de los patios, ahora contaba con llaves de algunas puertas.

-Los muros son muy altos, pero no hay francotiradores aún así todos me verán salir, tal vez sea mejor volver y tomar otra salida- dijo para sí mismo optando por volver a donde dejó al guardián tirado antes.

La alarma fue encendida, al parecer las cámaras habían visto todo, volvió de nuevo al patio inseguro de qué hacer a continuación y sabiendo que irían a buscarlo, sin más opción escaló el primer muro, compuesto de una malla de metal con púas, la sangre recorría sus manos, mas eso no lo detuvo, incluso aún saltó una segunda malla soportando el dolor de las punzadas en sus manos, miró de reojo y vio como los francotiradores retomaban posiciones listo para abatirlo, saltó rápidamente al suelo desde casi tres metros lastimándose ligeramente, no le dio tiempo de detenerse a lamentarse, sintió una rafaga de viento y vio sangre brotar de su costado derecho, -aquí acabó todo- pensó al sentirse cansado para correr…

Un auto de reciente modelo derrapó el pavimento y abrió la puerta en señal de que subiera, el opto por hacer caso y subir.

**-¿Creíste que te dejaríamos solo?- **cuestionaron un par de mujeres alegres de verlo.

**-Hunnigan, Helena, nunca me había sentido tan feliz de verlas- **afirmó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras subía rápidamente al vehículo.

**-Fue plan de ella-** señaló Hunnigan pisando a fondo acelerador del deportivo que conducía, dejando muy por detrás las unidades que salieron en busca del rubio.

**-No sabia que supieras conducir de esa manera-** el rubio quedó impresionado ante la destreza de su amiga al volante, ahora sabía que no solo era buena en la informática

**-Cuando gustes puedo darte clases de manejo-** contestó ella divertida pues era la primera vez que hacía algo así**.**

**-Cuando Hunnigan me dijo que la acompañará a decirte lo de Ada supuse que serias tan estúpido como para intentar hacer esto, así que tendríamos que salir rápido, es alquilado el auto, no nos rastrean- **Interrumpió Helena explicando su pequeño plan al predecir lo que el rubio haría.

**-¿Tan predecible soy?- **cuestionó el rubio sentado en el asiento de atrás mientras se tocaba en cuerpo en busca de alguna herida.

**-En ocasiones- **contestó burlona la mujer.

**-¿A dónde iremos?- **volvió su atención el rubio a sus compañeras.

**-A mi apartamento, el tuyo y al de hunnigan seguro serán los primeros lugares en donde irán a buscarte- **explicó la agente Harper.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**-Toma una ducha, iré en busca de algo de ropa para ti, Hunnigan se quedará contigo- **Helena cerró la puerta de su apartamento dejando a sus amigos dentro.

El rubio entró al baño y abrió el botiquín tras el espejo del lavamanos, rápido noto una botella con alcohol y la vacío en sus manos buscando cicatrizar las heridas causadas por las púas "_arde" _pensó mientras hacía gestos de dolor, tomó la ducha y se percató que ese malestar en su costado era solo un rozón de bala, para su fortuna salió prácticamente ileso…

**-Justo a la medida-** dijo el rubio luego de colocarse la ropa que su compañera había llevado para él, unos jeans en conjunto con una playera azul marino de manga larga y unas botas color marrón **-me gusta, ¿oye podrias prestarme algún arma?-**

**-En ese cajón a tu izquierda hay una, también puedes llevarte mi auto, no buscarán un auto con esa descripción, sólo intenta no matarte al volante- **Dijo esto recordando las malas experiencias de Leon conduciendo.

**-Gracias por ayudarme- **agradeció sinceramente tomando las llaves en sus manos mientras se marchaba.

**-Espera Leon- **señaló Helena llamando inmediatamente su atención **-¿qué hago si Claire pregunta por ti?, digo seguro sospechara que nosotros te ayudamos.**

**-Dile la verdad, que fui a buscar a Ada, ella entendera, luego hablare con ella respecto a eso- **Claire, una vez más la olvide, no puedo seguir mintiendo o mintiendole, luego de esto aclarare las cosas, a Claire la quiero, pero Ada...

**-Pero ¿y si decide contarle a su hermano?- **preguntó Helena sacándolo de sus pensamientos

**-Ella no le dirá nada, lo sé, confío en ella-** contestó marchandose pues le esperaban unas cuantas horas de camino hasta el hospital dónde Hunnigan le dijo que estaría.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**-¿Cómo está? - **preguntó el rubio desesperado a dirigiéndose a la doctora fuera de la sala donde Ada se encontraba, había llegado tan rápido como pudo, preguntó por ella y se dirigió a donde la enfermera que lo atendió en la entrada del lugar le había indicado.

**-Su pulso está bien, la inducimos al parto, aunque aún no sea tiempo, tenemos que salvar a la niña-**

**-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, por qué se complicó el embarazo?-**

**-Ada llegó ayer en estado crítico se cortó la vena de la muñeca izquierda y ha perdido mucha sangre, si no actuamos rápido las perderemos a ambas- **las noticias no eran muy buenas, su estado tampoco lo era y a cada momento podría ser peor.

**-¿Entonces ella?- **Dijo tristemente entendiendo a lo que la doctora sugeria, pero se negaba a creer que Ada llegara a intentar quitarse la vida

**-He visto esto muchas veces y no me queda duda de que fue un intento de suicidio, la tratamos de estabilizar, lo siento lo mas seguro es que no viva- **Dijo la doctora triste pues estimaba a la bella Ada y notaba esa enorme tristeza en ese rubio tan guapo. No hacía falta ser adivina para notar que había algo entre ellos y rápido llegó a la conclusión de que era más que seguro que esa niña que su paciente esperaba era hija de ese hombre parado frente a ella.

**-Debe estar bromeando, ¿qué hay de las transfusiones de sangre?- **Argumentó tratando de negarse a sí mismo la posibilidad de perderla, más bien de perderlas, a ambas

**-Ese es el problema, no sabemos cómo, pero la sangre de Ada ha mutado y no es compatible con ninguna existente- **contestó la mujer de bata blanca apenada al resultar inútiles los conocimientos médicos disponibles. **-Escucha, he sido la doctora de Ada mucho tiempo, la he curado de duros golpes, balas, cortas e incluso yo le informe de su embarazo, la apreció y tampoco deseo perderla, lo único que puedo decir es que hace unos días ella me dijo que fue expuesta a una especie de virus biológico, quizá eso muto su sangre, no hay nada que podamos hacer- ** mencionó resignada intentando hacer entender al rubio de la amarga realidad.

**-Si la hay- **dijo Leon tomando su teléfono y llamando a Hunnigan

**-¿Qué pasa Leon? - **cuestionó totalmente fuera de la situación actual.

**-¿Sabes como se llamaba el virus que fue liberado en la isla dónde Ada estuvo cautiva?- **El rubio se escuchaba exaltado y desesperado por una respuesta rápida y precisa

**-Era el T-phobos- **contestó recordando fácilmente, ahora agradecía a su buena memoria y seguro Leon también lo hacia.

**-¿Dónde consigo alguna muestra?- **Pregunto de nuevo sin dar una sola explicación de lo que pasaba.

**-Las pocas que quedan deben estar en el mercado negro, las demás en los archivos de la BSAA ¿para qué las quieres?- **Hunnigan estaba totalmente intrigada y deseosa de saber que sucedía y el por qué queria Leon una muestra de ese virus tan peligroso.

**-Una larga historia, luego te cuento- **El rubio corto la llamada tajantemente y dirigió su vista a la doctora que lo miraba fijamente.

**-¿Qué planea hacer?- **Preguntó apenas noto que el rubio le prestaba atención.

**-Conseguiré una muestra del mismo virus al que Ada fue expuesta, me la inyectare, sere portador del virus, así mi sangre mutara también y podre ser compatible con Ada.- **sabía que no era tan sencillo como se escuchaba, pues debía entrar a la BSAA y robarla solo para infectarse el mismo, después rogar al cielo que su cuerpo lo soportara y no morir o aún peor convertirse en un monstruo

**-Se oye bien, pero hay altas probabilidades de que no funcione el virus en usted y termine matandolo.- **La doctora parecía no tan convencida de la solución del rubio, eso era más un suicidio.

**-Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr, no me quedaré aquí mientras ella muere-** Afirmó Leon con la negativa de dejarla morir. **-¿Cuanto tiempo tengo?-** cuestionó antes de salir, tratando de conocer sus límites.

**-A como la veo, máximo 24 horas- **contestó triste pues era poco el tiempo que les quedaba.

**-¿Creé que pueda verla antes de irme?- **preguntó esperanzado pues quizá seria la ultima vez que la veria.

**-Sólo por un momento, debemos sedarla, dormida correrá menos peligro- **La mujer experta en medicina abandonó el lugar indicando que entra pero reiterando que debía ser breve su visita.

**-Está bien- **Afirmó el rubio entrando a la habitación donde vio a Ada despierta, conectada a múltiples aparatos.

Ella lo miraba fijamente mientras él se acercaba poco poco, **-Yo... no- **trataba de hablar la espía pero fue callada por un suave beso en los labios seguido por una sonrisa **-No te esfuerces- **contestó él moviendo un mechón de cabello de su amada, él asiente con la cabeza mientras sonríe y ella devuelve la sonrisa, ninguno dice palabra alguna, su amor es más fuerte que sus miedos, se entienden sin palabras, la besa en el cuello tiernamente y se va.

**-Espero lo logre- **Menciona la doctora antes de que el salga del hospital

**-Yo también ien, si no llegó a tiempo, por favor, salve a la niña- **la doctora asintió, el rubio dio la vuelta y se marchó una vez más, en un último intento por salvar a su amada…

_**Un poco más largo que el anterior, espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan y siguen esta historia, me inspiran a continuar**_

_**Un saludo a todos y espero esten bien**_

_**By:Romel**_


	16. Chapter 16 -Leon VS Chris

_**Los personajes son propiedad de capcom...**_

_**Hola ¿como estan?, lamento la tardanza, esperaba poder actualizar antes de que acabara enero, pero fallé :( entre a la Universidad hace 2 semanas y me deja sin mucho tiempo libre.**_

_**Pero muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, cada uno me inspira a continuar este y mi otro fic que llevó, los invito a leerlo si es que aún no lo hacen, sin mas que decir, gracias una vez más y espero les guste este capítulo.**_

_**Capítulo 16**_

_**Leon vs Chris**_

¿Ahora cuál es el plan? Pienso intrigado al percatarme de que nada se me ha ocurrido, tengo la idea de entrar a los archivos de la BSAA y tomar la muestra que necesito, pero vamos no será nada sencillo eso, si tan solo tuviera a alguien dentro que me ayudara... **-¡Eso es!-** Exclamó para mi mismo mientras emprendo  
caminó...

**XxXxXxXxX **

La puerta suena e irrumpe mi sueño, giró la cabeza a mirar el reloj y recién son las 10 de la mañana, un poco tarde pero aún así creo que merecía dormir más, colocó un suéter ligero y me dirijo a abrir, no esperó visitas tal vez sea solo uno de esos molestos vendedores.

Giré la perilla y un hombre con una gorra y lentes obscuros entra rápidamente, intentó gritar pero él coloca una mano en mi boca ahogando el grito, por un momento me sentí intimidada pero eso termino al ver que se quitaba los lentes y reconocer al instante esos ojos, la gorra también estorbo así que de eso me encargué yo. **-Leon-** digo abrazándolo fuertemente.

El abrazo dura unos segundos después me separo y lo abofeteo **-Eres un tonto Leon, no debiste escapar, no eres un criminal como para estar huyendo, además hay un policía en el edificio esperando que vengas aquí-** León soba su mejilla y sonríe.

**-Lo sé, tuve que neutralizarlo para entrar -** lo miro exaltada ante un pensamiento en mi cabeza **-tranquila solo esta inconciente-** ese comentario acaba relajandome y lo vuelvo a abrazar.

**-Claire necesito tu ayuda-** menciona teniendo mi atención, miro sus ojos y lo único que logro notar es temor, pero ¿a que? o ¿de qué? **-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?-** pregunto, Leon suspira y entrecierra los ojos para luego darme la espalda.

**-Necesito que llames a Chris, pero no le digas que estoy aqui, puede ayudarme, pero necesito hablar primero con él -** lo noto tenso y nervioso, solo asiento con la cabeza y me limitó a no preguntar nada, quizá sea mejor así.

Me alejo con rumbo a mi dormitorio y tomo mi móvil de la mesita de al lado de la cama, busco en mis contactos y realizó la llamada...  
**-¿Qué sucede?-** oigo a mi hermano decir del otro lado.  
**-Hola Chris, ¿te gustaría venir a desayunar? Me siento algo sola y algo aburrida-** intento ser convincente aunque no mentí, realmente a veces me siento sola y aburrida, estos últimos meses no he podido hacer muchas cosas que antes hacía debido a mi embarazo.

**-Claro, estaré ahí en media hora-** afirma cortando la llamada.

Leon parece escuchar todo, así que no debo explicarle, lo miro sentarse en el sofá con la mirada perdida, se hace un silencio incomodo.

-Te miras cansado- comentó al ver las leves ojeras que tiene en la cara.

**-No he dormido nada desde que escapé-** menciona mirándome.

**-Cuando me enteré de que escapaste creí que este sería el primer lugar al que vendrías-** el se queda callado luego de mi comentario.

Lo oigo suspirar dispuesto a contestarme **\- Claire...-** hace una pausa **-Claire ¿confías en mi?-** pregunta viéndome a los ojos.

**-por supuesto-** le digo sonriéndole y él devuelve la sonrisa.

La puerta vuelve a sonar, seguro es Chris, me levanto a abrir y veo a Leon entrar a la recámara, quizá no quiere que Chris lo vea tan pronto.

**-He traído algo de pan-** menciona mi hermano, lo invitó a sentarse en el comedor mientras termino de calentar su desayuno.

**-¿Hay alguien contigo Claire?-** lo escucho preguntar.

**-No-** afirmó algo nerviosa volviendo al comedor.

**-Había unos lentes de Sol en el sofá ¿desde cuando te gusta usarlos?- **

**-Amm-** balbuceó intentando pensar una excusa que seguro no va a creer.

Chris se levanta de la mesa y camina rumbo al dormitorio **-¿qué pasa Chris?-** digo intentando frenarlo pues se lo que encontrara

**-Solo quiero ver algo-** caminó tras él intentando detenerlo pero no logro llegar antes, veo a Chris abrir la puerta y ser recibido con un duro golpe que lo deja inconsciente.

**-¡Leon que mierdas haces!-** grito al verlo golpear a mi hermano, el no me contesta y busca algo entre sus ropas, noto que saca una tarjeta y unas llaves de entre las cosas de Chris. **-Creí que...** \- intento hablar pero me interrumpe.

**-Dijiste que confiabas en mí-** menciona Leon viendome a los ojos.

**\- Tengo que entrar a la BSAA-** afirma.

Solo guardo silencio y lo veo marcharse... Otra vez...

Pasaron casi 10 minutos y Chris empieza a levantarse, no se que hare ahora, no esperaba esto y el pensara que lo traicione.

Hace una mueca de enfado y comienza a levantarse **-Leon -** susurra furioso y me mira enojado.  
**\- Jamás hubiera esperado esto de ti hermana- **empieza a revisar sus cosas y nota que falta algo **-creo que se a donde se dirige-** dice para sí mismo dándome la espalda.

**-Chris puedo explicarlo-** digo apenada.

**-Voy a romperle la cara, despues hablamos-** sale del apartamento azotando la puerta, tomo un par de zapatos y las llaves de mi auto para salir tras él, debo evitar cualquier cosa, Chris sería capaz de matarlo.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**-Funcionó-** pienso para mi mismo al ver que la tarjeta de acceso me permitió entrar sin dificultad al área de archivos de la BSAA, no tiene mucha seguridad, no hay guardias ni camaras solo una puerta blindada a la cual pocos tienen acceso, menos mal Chris es uno de esos.

Camino en dirección a la computadora central y reviso el índice de archivos en busca de esa muestra, -es infinita- digo para mi mismo cuando veo el enorme historial, informes de todos los ataques terroristas alrededor del mundo, de los criminales bioterroristas, una descripción de cada tipo de virus y cada BOW, esto llevará tiempo.

**-Ahí está-** el archivo indicaba la bóveda donde se encontraba -U12- una enorme galería de estantes ordenadas alfabéticamente. **-P, Q, R, S, T, ahi esta la U- **comienzo a ver ahora los números hasta encontrar el que buscó, presionar el botón y la compuerta se abre hacia arriba dejando escapar vapor, al parecer permanecía congelado, tomo la muestra y dispongo a retirarme…

**-Pon las manos donde pueda verlas-** una voz me detiene, estuve cerca de lograrlo, ahora todo se complica.

Giro mi cuerpo en dirección a aquella voz, desenfundo mi arma y la dirijo a aquel sujeto.

**-Chris-** mencionó sin bajar un instante el cañón del arma.

**-Leon-** responde secamente **-¿Sabes que por el solo hecho de estar en los archivos de la BSAA sin autorización tengo el derecho de usar fuerza letal?-** Menciona caminando un par de pasos hacia mi.

**-¿Esta vez vas a matarme?-** él guarda silencio por unos momentos.

**-Fuiste demasiado lejos, creía en tu inocencia, Leon, te arreste porque era una orden directa, pero luego de esto, ! luego de poner a mi hermana en mi contra!, eso es demasiado bajo-** el soldado de la BSAA tira el arma al suelo, se desprende de su chaleco antibalas y se prepara para una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

**-No quiero pelear contigo Chris-** le gritó tirando también mi arma.

**-Tendrás que hacerlo para salir de aquí-**

**-Entonces no me dejas otra opción -** hago lo mismo que él, pero antes me aseguro de poner a resguardo la muestra y también me preparo para pelear.

Chris coloca el primer golpe asegurándose de darlo con toda la fuerza posible, el rubio se tambalea intentando recuperarse mientras su nariz empieza a sangrar, el militar intenta dar un segundo golpe pero este si es bloqueado, el rubio responde con una serie de patadas a la altura del pecho aprovechando de su agilidad superior a la de Chris, el soldado baja la guardia y recibe una patada de lleno en la barbilla que lo hace caer, ahora el también sangra, Leon por su parte aprovecha esos instantes que le toman a Chris levantarse para planear su siguiente movimiento.

Una cara aún más furiosa se forma en el castaño, limpia la hilera de sangre en su boca y se pone en pie, el rubio intenta dar otra patada pero la esquiva y contraataca con un rodillazo al estomago que le saca el aire, el capitán tomó a su contrincante y lo arroja contra una viga de acero que sostiene el techo del lugar, el daño esta vez fue a su hombro izquierdo, Kennedy se pone en pié ignorando el dolor y la batalla continúa, ambos dando lo mejor de sí mismos, Leon aprovecha su velocidad y logra colocar varios golpes certeros que desbalancean a su contrincante, sin embargo el duelo se inclina ligeramente a favor de Chris, su masa muscular, su fuerza y su mas amplia experiencia lo ayudaban.

Redfield aplica la misma maniobra que antes y una vez más hace al rubio chocar contra la viga metálica, esta vez con mayor fuerza, el rubio cayó boca abajo al suelo, una patada en el costado lo hizo escupir sangre y quedar un rato inmóvil sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

**-La vista se me estaba nublando, me siento mareado y confundido, Chris también está lastimado pero aún así está mejor que yo, desde aquel encuentro en China supe que si algún día llegaba a enfrentarme a él seguro Chris ganaría, estoy exhausto, pero debo continuar-** rendirse no era opción y cómo hacerlo pues tenía la mayor inspiración que un hombre pueda tener, salvar a la mujer que ama.

Vuelvo a intentar ponerme en pie esforzando el cuerpo al máximo, veo a Chris acercarse a colocar otra patada, detengo su pie haciéndolo caer, realizo un giro rápido e impacto con ambos puños su rostro, varias veces, con toda mi fuerza hasta que ya no se mueve, me quedó en cuclillas a su lado intentando tomar aire, luego de un rato se vuelve a levantar pero esta vez lo recibo con un rodillazo en la cara y cae inconsciente en un charco de su propia sangre.

Me acerco a medir su pulso, aún vive y eso me alivia, aunque está muy lastimado, yo igual lo estoy, no siento mis piernas, de hecho se tambalean como si fuese espagueti, mis costillas duelen quizá tengo una o dos rotas.

Arrastro mi cuerpo hasta donde deje le muestra hace unos instantes y la tomo una vez más en mis manos, me siento apoyado en la fría pared, inhalo y exhalo lentamente pues hacerlo duele.

Intentó pararme cayendo inútilmente en dos ocasiones **-¿Qué carajos has hecho?-** un grito femenino aturde mis oídos, Claire está aquí.

**-No es lo que parece -** Trato de explicar mientras caigo nuevamente a causa de los golpes.

**-¿Quién eres tú?, te desconozco Leon-** Claire me dice eso mientras se acerca a su hermano y me mira asustada con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos azules, ahora me siento como un verdadero imbécil.

**-El esta bien-** intento tomar su hombro y ella se aparta de mí lo cual me hace sentir peor.

**-Dijiste que confiabas en mí -** digo en un último intento de calmarla, eso podría afectar al bebé.

**-Ya no estoy tan segura de eso, lárgate antes de que llame a los guardias-** Su mirada me observa fijamente, no sé si es tristeza o decepción, tal vez ambos, pero en este momento tengo otras prioridades.

**-Juro que voy a explicar todo esto, Claire-** aprieto el tubo con la muestra y me retiró…

_**Sharon Kennedy: Hola, respecto a tu duda, Carla logró entrar en la mente de Ada y tomar control de sus acciones por un momento, mas adelante explicare mas sobre eso, saludos.**_

_**Zhines: Me alegra muchisimo siempre contar con tus comentarios de apoyo, yo también voy al pendiente de tus historias pero no siempre dejo review, tu fic WongField me perturba un poco, no me imaginó a ese par juntos, pero la trama es genial, saludos.**_

…

..

.

_**Ya que están de moda los VS aproveche para hacer este, tendra actualizacion lo mas pronto posible para saber qué sucederá con Ada, les aseguro que esta historia es aeon pero calma, no acabaran juntos tan facil ese par.**_

_**Cualquier duda y/o sugerencia es aceptada, si gustan pueden enviar PM y con gusto responderé **_

_**By: Romel**_


	17. Chapter 17 - Entrega

_**Hola, lamento mucho mi ausencia pero la Uni me trae loco, por ahora tengo vacaciones asi que actualizare al menos 2 capítulos, espero les vaya gustando, y de nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza. **_

**Capítulo 17**

**Entrega**

**XxXxXxXxX**

El cielo ese día en particular era gris, ni una sola rafaga de viento, las nubes cubrían el Sol en su totalidad quizás esa tarde llovería, quizá el cielo también estaba triste y lloraba acompañándolo en su dolor...

Su mundo se había derrumbado ni siquiera entendía en qué momento ni que había sucedido, dio lo mejor de si mismo, pero no fue suficiente, se las arregló para ganar y aún así, perdió...

6 meses antes…

**XxXxXxXxX**

**-¿Como estan?-** entró angustiado a la sala de espera, una dama vestida con bata blanca lo escucho atentamente.

La dama guardó silencio un momento intentando pensar qué decir **-La niña ha nacido pero…-**

**-¿Pero qué?-** Interrumpió el rubio casi en un gritó.

**-Tranquilo-** Helena Harper irrumpió también la escena intentando tranquilizar a su amigo.

**-Tenemos un problema, mejor dicho, tenemos dos-** comentó la doctora, Leon solo bajo la mirada viendo fijamente el suelo mientras apretaba los puños.

Volvió a levantar la mirada haciendo entender que quería saber qué sucedía, la dama comprendió. **\- Al haber nacido de escasos 7 meses la pequeña no desarrolló bien sus pulmones, ha estado conectada a un respirador artificial…. eso no es lo peor, el extraño virus que portaba su madre fue heredado en su organismo, pero en ella actúa de una forma más agresiva, es diferente, quizá no viva mucho.-**

**-!No!-** Gritó Leon golpeando sus puños en la pared, inhaló y exhaló varias veces intentando contener su furia **-¿ Y qué hay de Ada?-** preguntó después de calmarse un poco.

La doctora sabía bien que eso también iba por mal camino **\- Debemos hacer la transfusión de sangre lo más pronto posible, esta muy debil-** Leon asintió.

**-No puedo inyectarme esto en este lugar- comentó el rubio señalando la muestra del virus -** en caso de que no funcione me convertiré en una amenaza y será peor **\- Helena pareció entender mejor que la doctora a qué se refería su compañero, una BOW no era algo bonito de ver o tener cerca **

**-Saldré del edificio e intentaré hacerlo, si no vuelvo ya sabe por qué-**

hizo una seña con la cabeza y Helena lo acompañó a la salida.

**-Helena, ¿llevas tu arma contigo?-** la castaña asintió mostrando la misma.

**-Bien, apunta a mi cabeza, si notas que empiezo a mutar, asesiname y evita riesgos-**

**-Es una locura Leon, ¿estás seguro de esto?-** comento asustada

**-Lo se, es una estupidez, pero es mi única opción, haría cualquier cosa por salvar a esa mujer-** él también podía delatar su temor.

**-Te entiendo, pero Leon, si tu mueres, esa pequeña quedara sola, ¿has pensado en eso?-** quizá dejar las cosas así era lo mejor.

**-Lo sé, lo sé, pero soy demasiado egoísta, tengo miedo de perderla-** al decir eso último, podía notarse el miedo en sus palabras, sus ojos pronto se tornaron cristalinos.

**-Hazlo- ** Afirmó Helena apuntando su arma al rostro del rubio.

Leon cerró los ojos y comenzo a acercar la punta de la aguja a su cuello, de pronto unas manos lo detuvieron

**-¿Que mierda estas haciendo Leon?, por favor baja esa arma Helena- **

**-Claire, ¿qué haces aquí? -** Dijo el rubio molesto al verse interrumpido.

**-decidí seguirte, ¿para eso robaste esto?-** contestó la pelirroja molesta arrebatando la muestra de su mano.

**-Ada está muriendo, necesita una transfusión de sangre, pero ninguna es compatible por el virus que lleva dentro, si yo también lo tengo, podre ayudarla-** explicó brevemente.

Claire dejó caer la muestra y abrazó al rubio **-¿Siempre vas a amarla cierto?-** el hombre solo calló, bastó ese silencio para entender. **\- No hagas eso… yo… yo también poseo ese virus, yo le daré mi sangre-**

Leon se apartó viendola fijamente a los ojos **\- ¿harías eso Claire?-** La pelirroja asintió.

Los tres subieron al edificio de nuevo y explicaron a la doctora la situación, en menos de 10 minutos ya tenían todo preparado.

Los minutos parecían horas, el rubio caminaba en círculos por toda la sala en espera de algo nuevo, pronto claire volvió y tras ella la amable doctora con una sonrisa, parecía traer consigo una nueva esperanza.

**-Ha funcionado, el cuerpo de Ada reaccionó bien ante la transfusión, sigue débil más ya no corre peligro-** El rubio sonrió y se acercó a abrazar a Claire

**-Gracias-** susurro a su oído.

**-Por otra parte-** interrumpió de nuevo la doctora **-la niña…-** Leon trago saliva en espera de una mala notícia. **-La hemos desconectado del respirador… -** Esas malditas palabras, el rubio se centró en esas palabras que ahora hacían eco en su mente sin prestar atención a lo siguiente ya se había hecho sus suposiciones erróneas

**-El virus ha hecho que su cuerpo se regenere por sí solo, la ha fortalecido y sus pulmones se desarrollaron adecuadamente, no hay alguna explicación que la medicina pueda darnos a esto, es como si la estuviera defendiendo de su propia debilidad.-** El agente salió de sus pensamientos erróneos y casi grita de la alegría que eso le causó.

**-¿Entonces ninguna de las dos corre peligro? -** la doctora negó.

**XxXxXxXxX**

La perilla de la puerta giró y una cara conocida entró sin previo aviso, una figura masculina entró con una sorpresa en brazos envuelta en una cobija rosada con un estampado llamativo, quizá si no hubiese estado tan débil en ese momento hasta se habría dado el lujo de sonreír pues se trataba de sus ahora dos personas favoritas.

Hizo un esfuerzo por mantener sus ojos abiertos, parpadeó levemente en un gesto que el rubio entendió a la perfección, lentamente acercó a la pequeña niña a su madre para que la mirara detalladamente, se quedo asi, viendola fijamente memorizando cada rasgo de su rostro, finalmente pudo sonreír, levantó una de sus manos y rozó una de las mejillas de la niña -No te esfuerces más de lo debido- sugirió el padre de la pequeña, alejó a la pequeña y se despedío de su mujer con un beso en la frente - debes descansar- susurro para después retirarse junto con la pequeña.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**-Lamento lo que pasó… lo de Chris, yo lamento-** no dejó a Leon terminar pues lo interrumpe al instante.

**-Tranquilo, ahora entiendo porque lo hiciste, hubiese hecho lo mismo-** contestó con una sonrisa ladina, acercó una de sus manos a la pequeña en brazos de su padre y hace un jugueteo con las pequeñas manos de la niña.

**-Es hermosa-** dice Claire en voz alta, a escasas horas de nacida se ve mas grande que un recién nacido normal, aun no abre sus ojos, eso es totalmente normal. **-Quiza deberias llevarla de vuelta a que Ada la amamante-** sugiere la pelirroja.

**-La doctora dijo que dejara descansar a Ada un par de horas-** contestó

**-Oh- **se crea un silencio incómodo que pronto llega helena a romper.

**-¡Leon!-** llega exaltada la mujer castaña.

**-¿Qué pasa helena?-** pregunta extrañado por la actitud de su compañera.

**-Vienen a arrestarte-** contestó apenada por la situación.

De pronto las puertas del ascensor se abren, 3 sujetos uniformados entran imponentes al lugar, llevaban uniformes en negro y portaban armas largas con ellos, caminan juntos por el pasillo directo a ellos, el de enmedio se para a escasos metros del rubio, muestra una placa y se dispone a hablar. **-Leon Scott Kenndy, está usted bajo arresto por traición, fuga de prisión y robo de información confidencial, todo lo que diga será usado en su contra-**

El rubio ni siquiera hace objeción alguna, solo se limita a poner a su hija en brazos de Helena y colocar las manos al frente en señal de rendición, el agente procede a colocar las esposas y ante la mirada de todos los presentes es llevado en custodia como cualquier criminal, era una humillación para él, pero valía la pena cada maldito segundo, logro salvalas…

**XxXxXxXxX**

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos, no se cuanto ha pasado, pero me pareció que dormí una eternidad, ya siento el cuerpo más ligero y también me siento con más energía, veo a mi alrededor y noto que estoy totalmente sola, sigo conectada a varios aparatos, alguien abre la puerta, es aquella buena doctora, lleva una bebé en sus brazos, seguro es mi hija, es raro, esperaba ver a Leon cargándola, aun no he pensado un nombre para ella, tal vez debamos ponernos de acuerdo aunque sea difícil coincidir en alguno.

Finalmente acerca más a la pequeña y la coloca en mis brazos, por primera vez puedo tenerla cerca, me acomodo en la incómoda cama y me preparo para recibirla, se siente bien tenerla conmigo **-La traje para que la conocieras, deberías darle pecho-** me sugiere, yo solo asiento con la cabeza, descubro la cara de la pequeña y sonrio al verla, es hermosa, deslizo la bata que llevo puesta y coloco a la pequeña a manera de que pueda succionar adecuadamente.

**-¿Dónde está Leon?-** pregunto, la doctora piensa mucho su respuesta, eso me da un mal presentimiento.

**-Tuvo que arreglar, unos asuntos, no dijo sobre que, solo se marcho-** contestó entre pausas, ignoró todo, quizá solo sea yo que imagino cosas…

**-Según dicen los doctores han pasado ya dos semanas, a mi parecer a sido aun mas, lo unico que hago es ver esos estupidos infomerciales todo el día, levantarme al baño y darle pecho a mi hija, es algo tan rutinario y aburrido que logra fastidiarme realmente, son las 10:00 am, segun escuche, me darian de alta al medio dia, solo debo esperar un poco más, pronto estare en casa y podré resolver ciertos problemitas que tengo, aun asi me extraña no haber visto a Leon por aqui, quiza cree que estoy molesta, o quizá le importamos un carajo… No seguro es lo primero...-**

Termino de firmar toda la papelería y dejar mi tarjeta en la caja para pagar la cuenta, son bastantes ceros pero no es algo que no pueda pagar, una cara conocida se acerca

**-hola-** saludo indiferente, es más por costumbre en realidad Helena me agrada, ella sonríe y se dispone a hablar

**-Leon no pudo venir, pero me pidió que…- **

**-Me importa un carajo lo que Leon piense o pida, si no quiere saber de mi y mi hija, pues que se joda-** no dejo decir o hacer nada más a aquella chica y simplemente me voy dejándola con la palabra en la boca, realmente me fastidia que Leon tenga cosas más importantes que hacer.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**-¿y qué dijo?-** preguntó el rubio sentado frente a su compañera en la sala de visita.

La castaña suspiro en señal de malas noticias **\- Está hecha una fiera, cree que no te importa verlas, ni siquiera dejo que le explicara nada, le perdí el rastro-**

**-al menos se que estan bien-** contesta el rubio lamentándose en silencio.

**-y qué hay de lo tuyo, ¿tiene buenas noticias tu abogado, Matt se llama cierto?- **cuestionó la mujer cambiando de tema.

**-Relativamente, Matt dice que no lograron comprobar que yo estuviera relacionado con el ataque en la playa, así que esos cargos se anulan, pero aun asi robé información confidencial de la BSAA también envíe a un capitán al hospital, recibiré mínimo 2 años de prisión y una multa de un millón de dolares-** dice entre risas el rubio tratando de no perder el sentido del humor…

-Bueno, prometo mantenerte al tanto de todo y venir se visita los domingos-

**-Gracias-** contestó con una sincera sonrisa

**XxXxXxXxX**

**-Prisionero 2741 Leon Scott Kennedy-** gritaron los guardias despertando al rubio de su sueño, un policía lo esperaba en la entrada de su celda haciéndole una señal de que se levantara, el rubio acató la orden y se puso en pie colocando sus manos para ser esposado de muñecas y tobillos para ser llevado por el pasillo.

**-¿Voy al hoyo de nuevo, que hice esta vez?-** el guardia no contesto, el rubio insistía, preguntaba confundido refiriéndose al calabozo a donde llevaban a los mal portados, ya había sido llevado a ese lugar otras veces que peleo con otros internos por defenderse y como era de esperarse les dio una paliza.

Entró a una oficina y un par de agentes del FBI lo recibieron **-buenas noches agente Kennedy, ¿como la esta pasando?-**

**-Pues estaba soñando que era un superhéroe y estaba a punto de besar a la chica-**

**-me agrada su sentido del humor señor Kennedy, lamentamos interrumpir su hora heroica, pero es hora de que salga-**

**-¿A dónde? -** preguntó aún más confundido el rubio.

**-A la calle, a su casa, al menos esta noche, podrá dormir en su cama, su país lo necesita-** comentó el oficial

**-¿Y qué se supone que me ordenan hacer esta vez?- **

**-Esa información le será entregada mañana, ahora vistase y vayase-** el oficial entregó una caja con la ropa y artículos personales del rubio, reloj, cartera...

**-¿Y terminando esto tendré que volver a prisión?- **cuestionó mientras se abotonaba la camisa

**-suponiendo que sobreviva, le será devuelta su libertad-** eso significaba que era una misión complicada.

**-genial, solo debo asegurarme de no morir-**

**-un auto lo espera abajo y llevará a donde usted pida-** término el agente del FBI saliendo de la oficina.

**-Cuánta amabilidad-** susurro el rubio, saliendo tras el agente.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**-¿Y bien?-** preguntó el chofer tratando de saber el destino del rubio.

**-Llevame a los apartamentos del centro-** contestó él, no iria a su casa esa noche, había cosas mas importante.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Toc...toc...toc sonó la puerta varias veces, tomó una arma de su cajón y se dirigió cautelarmente, no era normal una visita a mitad de la noche.

**-¿Quién es?-** preguntó preparando el arma ante cualquier amenaza.

**-Servicio al cuarto-** contestó estúpidamente fingiendo otra voz.

**-Esto no es un hotel, imbécil-** habló ella aún más desconfiada.

**-Entonces tienes un portero muy amable-** esta vez habló con su voz, la cual Ada reconoció al instante.

**-¿Qué rayos quieres aquí?-** pregunto la pelinegra asustada de enfrentarlo luego de todo lo sucedido.

**-Necesitamos hablar-** dijo en tono de suplica, ella accedió y abrio la puerta, al instante, el rubio corrió a abrazarla fuertemente incluso se tomó el atrevimiento de robarle un largo beso que ella al principio objeto pero terminó cediendo y hasta respondiendo.

**-Eres un estúpido-** susurro ella separándose del beso.

**-Lo sé, pero déjame explicarlo-**

**-No expliques nada-**

**-¿Lo sabes?-**

**-Soy Ada Wong ¿recuerdas?-** el rubio la volvió a besar una y otra vez.

**-Apestas-** dijo ella separándose.

**-Lo siento, no me han dejado bañarme en varios días-** ella sonrió perversamente.

**-El agua debe estar perfecta en este momento-** lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la ducha, el agua tibia, el vapor inundando el cuarto de baño, las respiraciones agitadas, paso cerca de una hora en que el agua corrió recorriendo su cuerpos hasta que el calentador no pudo mas y el agua comenzó a enfriarse haciendo perder el encantó …

Aquella bella dama frente a el se paseaba en toda la habitación secando su corto cabello con una toalla, llevaba una bata de dormir que trasparentaba levemente su esbelto cuerpo, ya habia pasado un rato desde que dio a luz a su primer hija y no parecia haber dejado rastro alguno en su cuerpo, ese vientre tan plano y piernas lisas y firmes decian lo contrario, el rubio solo la contemplo

**-¿Dónde esta?-** fue lo unico que salio de su boca, la dama señaló con el dedo la cuna en la esquina de esa habitación, la pequeña dormia plácidamente ignorando el mundo a su alrededor.

**-Dormirla en la misma habitación es mas seguro, si tengo que salir de prisa, fue difícil hacer que se durmiera, es tan terca como su madre-** el rubio sonrió y suspiró.

**-¿Puedes apagar la luz cuando vayas a acostarte? -** volvió a decir la dama de rojo enredandose en las sabanas.

**-¿me dejaras dormir aquí?-** cuestionó asombrado el agente.

**-Ya hemos dormido juntos antes, ademas, mañana sera un largo dia-** él sonrió y se recosto a su lado abrazandola por la espalda, no hacia falta quitarle la ropa para hacerla suya y esa noche, ella fue suya y el de ella….

_**Bueno esto es todo por ahora, tratare de aprovechar mi tiempo libre y acualizar pronto, diganme que les pareció **_

_**En otras cosas, no mecione en ninguna ocasión el nombre de la hija de Leon y Ada, pues aún no he decidido como llamarla, les agradeceria que me dieran consejos de un nombre digno.**_

_**Buenas noches y hasta pronto**_

_**By: Romel**_


	18. Chapter 18 - Operación Raccon City

_**Hola, paso a dejarles actualización es un poco más corto este episodio pero espero les guste.**_

_**ALERTA ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMMON EXPLÍCITO NO APTO PARA TODO PÚBLICO **_

_**Si eres sensible o solo no te gusta este tipo de contenido pasa hasta abajo o salta al siguiente capítulo, gracias…**_

_**XxXxXxXxX **_

_**Capítulo 18 **_

_**Operación Raccon City**_

**-El desayuno está listo-** un olor totalmente exquisito perturbó su descanso haciendo levantarse con rapidez, se puso en pie y tomó dirección rumbo de donde provenía ese olor.

**-¿Desde cuando cocinas?-** la dama hizo una risita, mas no contestó la cuestión, el rubio aun en boxer decidió solo mirarla.

**-¿No piensas comer nada?-** señaló viendo que el hombre no probaba bocado alguno y solo se limitaba a observar fijamente la comida en el plato.

**-¿Dónde está mi hija?-** redirigió la pregunta a la pelinegra.

**-Aún duerme¿Tan mal se ve lo que prepare?-** contestó con otra pregunta.

**-No es eso, es solo que…-** suspiró y bebió un trago de jugo de naranja servido en el vaso frente a él. **-Anoche no logre dormir tranquilo.-**

**-Lo sé, estabas moviéndote demasiado, de hecho creo que me arrepiento de haberte dejado dormir en mi cama-** contestó ella.

**-Lo siento-** dijo apenado.

**-¿Vas a decirme que es lo que te sucede?-** preguntó Ada.

**-Tu mejor que nadie sabes que el gobierno utiliza a la gente a su antojo y beneficio**-

**-Hablas de cosas serias entonces Kennedy**\- comentó Wong sentándose frente a él intentando prestar atención.

**-Quieren que realice una misión, no se que sea, pero si me regresaron mi libertad a cambio de que lo haga es porque es algo grande, algo así como una misión suicida-**

**-Y desde cuando tienes miedo a una misión suicida, pasaste años haciéndolo, como si intentases tener una muerte digna ¿a qué se debe este repentino miedo?- **

**-Antes no tenía nada que perder, ahora sé que las tengo a ustedes-** Ada se quedó completamente callada, como si no hubiese sabido qué contestar, solo se quedo viendo al rubio comer hasta que terminó.

**-¿Quieres un poco más?-**

**-No, gracias, comí demasiado-** contestó el rubio.

**-No me refería a la comida-** dijo picaramente mordiendo su labio inferior.

**XxXxXxXxX**

(Salta esta parte si gustas)

Se lanzó sobre ella y comenzó a subir lentamente la bata de dormir que aún lleva puesta, la cargó haciendo que enredara sus piernas en su cintura y la llevó hasta la cama donde terminó por arrancarle el camisón que tenía puesto, la arrojó bruscamente y se detuvo a observar su cuerpo tendido en el colchón, ese cuerpo perfecto cubierto solo por las bragas, subió su vista desde sus pies hasta los ojos, detuvo su vista un instante para admirar sus pechos desnudos, subió y anduvo a gatas sobre el colchón hasta quedar frente a su dama, la beso, uno, dos, tres, besos uno tras otro cada vez más largos que el anterior, se colocó sobre ella y deslizó una mano dentro de sus bragas hasta su intimidad, estímulo con un dedo, luego dos hasta que escapó un gemido de su boca

**-Despertaras a la niña-** dijo el.

**-Será tu culpa -** indicó ella.

Continuó con su labor utilizando su mano, la pelinegra intentaba contenerse pero era bastante inútil sin pensarlo producía ruidos que solo exitaban mas a su compañero, la hizo terminar, por instinto apretó las piernas sobre su mano haciendo que este hiciera movimientos más fuertes en represalia, no dejo de mirarla a los ojos mientras veía como se le transformaba la cara al tener el primer orgasmo de la noche.

Paro unos instantes para dejarla tomar aire, tomó prisionero uno de sus pechos y lo mordió bruscamente haciéndola gritar, tomó el otro, jugó con ellos, los beso, los acarició, volvió a sus rosto y dio otro beso en la boca, miraba en sus orbe castaños, deseo.

Beso su boca, bajo por su cuello, hizo una leve pausa en sus pecho, continuó por su abdomen tuvo la confianza de meter su lengua en su ombligo haciendo que esta se estremeciera, su abdomen palpitante deseosa.

El momento llegaba, se puso en posición y abrió las piernas de la fémina, giró en busca de una mirada que indicará autorización, esta llegó, deslizó suave y lentamente sus bragas, las arrojó al suelo, colocó ambas piernas en sus hombros y se fue acercando poco a poco, sopló, haciéndola temblar.

**-Si escuchó que haces un solo ruido, voy a detenerme-** Ada se mordió los labios y asintió con la cabeza.

Lo hizo, comenzó a darle el mejor oral que jamas habia recibido en su vida, temblaba de placer, enredó sus dedos en los cabellos rubios intentando contener sus gemidos de placer, el rubio deslizó su mano derecha hasta llegar al pecho del mismo lado con él mientras seguía su labor, la hizo terminar por segunda vez, cerró sus ojos y volvió a suspirar.

**-¿Lista?-** Se acercó a ella y susurró a su oído, la pelinegra asintió.

Se colocó a su altura y arrojó sus boxers para estar en las misma ventaja, se puso encima de ella y entró de lleno haciéndola esta vez gritar.

**-¿En que habíamos quedado?-** reclamo saliendo de ella rápidamente.

Ada se molestó e hizo una mueca, el rubio sonrió triunfante lo que la hizo molestar mas, giro ahora quedando ella encima y con control de la situación, se montó por sí sola, comenzó a cabalgar cada vez más rápido produciendo sonidos de sus cuerpos chocar entre sí, mezclados con sus respiraciones agitadas y el sonido de la cama meciéndose continuó en esa posición hasta que la fémina tuvo su tercer orgasmo.

**-Estas divirtiendote solo tú-** dijo el rubio para después susurrarle algo al oído.

La mujer hizo una cara de diversión

**-Eres un puerco Kennedy, maldito pervertido- **Sonrió para después asentir.

Ahora él la giró poniéndola boca abajo para luego colocarse detrás de ella, beso su espalda baja entró de nuevo en ella haciéndola gritar fuertemente esta vez, continuó, la tomó por el cabello para hacer más fuerte la unión, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando sumado a sus gritos de placer hicieron imposible contenerse un minuto mas haciendolo vaciarse por completo en ella, se quedaron así, en esa posición, unos minutos intentando tomar aire.

**-Iré a bañarme debo estar en la base a la 1:00 pm ¿vienes ? -** sugirió picaramente, la pelinegra sonrió, un llanto de bebé los interrumpió.

**-Adelantate, te alcanzo después, parece que me llaman-** El rubio se marchó resignado.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**-Espera, vuelvo enseguida-** dijo bajando del auto y cerrando la puerta tras él, a los pocos pasos escucho la otra puerta abrirse y cerrarse **-¿qué haces Ada?-**

**-No eres el único al que le perdonaran sus pecados a cambio de una misión especial-** contestó la dama de rojo.

**-¿A qué te refieres?-** preguntó aun más confundido.

**-Solo camina- **

Ambos continuaron hasta llegar a un elevador que los llevó a una especie de sala de juntas.

**-Señores, los estabamos esperando-** dijo un hombre sentado a la cabecera de la mesa.

**-Lamentamos el retraso-** contestó tranquilamente la bella dama que acompañaba al agente Kennedy.

El rubio giró viedola en acusandola con la mirada pues ella ya sabia todo, como siempre un paso por delante de él

Todas las demás sillas giraron haciendo ver varias caras conocidas, la luz del lugar fue entendida y reveló cada una de las identidades de los integrantes, a la cabeza el señor presidente de los Estados Unidos.

**-Señor Presidente -** dijo asombrado el agente.

**-Tome asiento señor Kennedy-** el rubio hizo caso escuchando atentamente lo que el actual mandatario diría . **-los reuní a ustedes porque son los mejores en lo que hacen, estamos bajo una amenaza a la soberania mundial, esta vez el mundo está en sus manos, estamos en peligro, no voy a mentirles, la situación es crítica, quizá ninguno vuelva con vida, pero lo hacen por un mejor futuro, es algo difícil, pero alguien debe hacerlo.-**

**-¿Que es exactamente lo que quiere que hagamos?-** interrumpió el fortachon Redfield.

**-Vera capitán Redfield, durante años corporaciones como la BSAA y la DSO han realizado sus funciones de la mejor manera posible, luchando contra el bioterrorismo y tratando de erradicarlo, más parece ser que hemos fallado como organizaciones y como nación, dimos un gran avance al desmantelar Umbrella, pero bajamos la guardia, la nación se negó a revelar a la población la verdad de todo por miedo al caos, desde un inicio ocultamos lo de Raccon City, hace un par de días soldados americanos en una operación conjunta con soldados rusos localizaron todo un arsenal de misiles balísticos intercontinentales listos para realizar un ataque biológico masivo a las grandes capitales del mundo.-**

**-¿y por qué no solo envió a bombardear todo?-** volvió el castaño a interrumpir intentando una solución rápida.

**-Eso sería apresurar las cosas, sus radares detectarian el ataque y dispararian sus armas, es un arsenal tan grande que no podríamos derribar todos los misiles antes de que llegaran a su objetivo, en el mejor de los casos, morirían millones.-**

**-En que mierda nos metimos-** afirmó la rubia sentada al lado del capitán Redfield.

**-Según datos de infiltrados la operación está programada para efectuarse en 3 día, una información exhaustiva no reveló que Derek Simmons estaba al tanto de esto y no hizo nada-**

**-¿A quién se le atribuye este atentado?-** cuestionó ahora Helena.

**-No lo sabemos, es una organización que ha permanecido escondida todo este tiempo, esperando-**

**-Entonces ¿quiere que vayamos al medio oriente, a un lugar plagado de Bow's, nos colemos en unas instalaciones subterráneas y volvamos?-**

**-Confío en que lo logren, o no habra mas dias bonitos como éste-** Finalizó el mandatario para después levantarse de su asiento y retirarse dejando una hoja en el centro de la mesa.

Operación Raccon City

Leon Kennedy

Ada Wong

Chris Redfield

Jill Valentine

Helena Harper

Claire Redfield

Jake Muller

Sherry Birkin

Rebecca Chambers

Barry Burton

…..

….

…

..

.

**Bien, aquí termina por ahora, gracias por leerme..**

**Saludos y gracias por sus comentarios que me inspiran a continuar.**

**By:Romel.**


	19. Chapter 19 -Un mismo final

_**Es hora de actualización, opte por ponerle Wanda a la hija de Leon y Ada,**_

_**¿Les parece buen nombre?**_

_**Lamento si tarde, este capítulo es un poco más largó pero también es triste, me esforcé en hacerlo y espero les agrade, aún le queda a esta historia mucho por dar…**_

_**Capítulo 19**_

_**Un mismo final**_

Despertó exaltada y sudorosa luego de aquella pesadilla que habia tenido recientemente, parpadeo repetidas ocasiones, el agitado sonido de su respiración inquieto a su compañero de cama haciéndolo despertar al instante curioso por ver que sucedía con ella.

-¿Todo bien Ada?- comentó adormilado acariciando la espalda desnuda de la mujer a su lado.

Pensó varias veces una buena excusa pero terminó aceptando la verdad -nada, solo una pesadilla, iré a ver a la niña- se levantó de la cama dejando con muchas dudas al rubio, este solo se quedo observando su sensual caminar, era difícil creer que llevaban ahora una vida de pareja.

Cerró sus ojos vencido por el cansancio de un largo día y olvido el resto, por su parte la dama no volvió a la cama, opto por tomar una camisa del rubio para que cubriera su cuerpo e ir rumbo a la cocina, estaba por salir el sol unos tenues rayos asomaban su brillo a lo lejos, era cuestión de tiempo para que el rubio despertara y junto a él su pequeña hija.

Repetía una y otra vez ese sueño en su mente, era tan real que casi podía sentir el olor a carne muerta y miseria, cerró los ojos y una vez más recordó a detalle aquel tormento que parecía haber vivido ella misma.

Todo alrededor ardía en llamas, docenas de cuerpos tirados, algunos atados y con bolsas blancas en la cabeza, como si alguien los hubiese asesinado a sangre fría, helicópteros, aviones y todo tipo de vehículos aéreos caían del cielo como si una lluvia de estos se tratara, edificios derrumbándose uno tras otro como piezas de dominó, los muertos comenzaban a levantarse de sus tumbas y buscaban a los vivos, una ola de calor recorrió su cuerpo después vió un destello en el cielo como si de una gran explosión se tratara…

Abrió sus ojos saliendo del trance en el que se encontraba, se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la habitación, se quedó ahí un momento, en el marco de la entrada, viendo fijamente a su amado dormir, jamás creyó aceptar a alguien mas en su vida, y ahí estaba, viviendo en su casa, compartiendo una cama, un techo, una hija en común, una vida y aunque aún había cosas por resolver, como la hija que tuvo con la pelirroja o la inminente amenaza mundial, se pudo dar el lujo de sonreír…

Su cabeza empezó a palpitar, no dolía pero se sentía raro, una sensación que jamás sintió antes, caminó hacia el baño y cerró la puerta tras ella, se miro al espejo, ya no era tan joven, pero si muy bella, levantó levemente la camisa que era de Leon y ahora ella llevaba puesta para observar esa cicatriz que llevaba en su abdomen, esa que la marcó para siempre, esa que se hizo en raccon city intentando salvar a su rubio, la tocó suavemente con sus dedos recordando aquel momento.

Lo recordó una y otra vez, pero sucedió de nuevo, su cerebro palpitaba pero esta vez comenzaban a mezclarse recuerdos ajenos a ella, cosas que jamas vivio pero sabia a la perfección, una voz retumbó en su cabeza .

-Dejame entrar Ada, déjame hacerlo, yo puedo ayudarte- sabía a la perfección quién era.

-Intentaste matarme ¿por que te dejaría entrar en mi mente?- dijo en voz baja.

-Estamos en peligro Ada, yo se como ayudar, pero dejame entrar- Algo en ella la hacía pensar que decia la verdad, pero temía perderse a sí misma al dejar entrar a Carla una vez más en su mente, la última vez intentó asesinarla, finalmente optó por ceder, un sinfín de imágenes y recuerdos precisos inundaron su mente, ahora todo era claro, ya sabía que sucedía

Salgo apurada del baño e intento despertar a Leon, este remilga repetidas ocasiones pero termina por ceder y despertar, se sentó a orillas de la cama viéndome a los ojos, no hace falta que lo diga yo, ni que lo diga el, rápido nota preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede Ada, por qué tanto alboroto?- bosteza luego de acabar la frase,

-Se cual es el plan- digo calmadamente

-¿A qué plan te refieres?- contra argumento él sin dejarme terminar aún

-Simons.- esto solo lo confundió más, suspiró pesadamente, se echó hacia atrás recostandose y cerrando los ojos.

-Así que aún hace estragos en nuestras vidas ese hijo de perra- Esta vez yo lo imitó recostandome a su lado recargando la cabeza en el cuerpo de él, es bastante cómoda esta posición que tomamos, podría pasarme la vida así, si no tuviéramos un mundo que salvar allá afuera.

-Lo de China, solo era el primer paso, después seguiría Tokio, Londres, Berlín,Moscú, México, París, las grandes ciudades del mundo serán bombardeadas con armas biológicas, esto causará una respuesta de la ONU, bombardeara medio oriente creyéndolo el responsable del ataque, comenzara una guerra, y cuando todo termine la gente estara asustada rogara protección, es así como culmina su plan, los Estados Unidos habran caído al igual que todas las demás naciones, se hara un nuevo orden mundial donde unos cuantos decidan, la familia Simmons tendrá la facilidad de hacerlo, ellos buscan el control de todo, quizá dereck ya no esta pero aún tienen poder.

-Ada eso que dices tiene lógica, pero ¿como es que lo sabes?-

-Solo, lo recordé, no preguntes como, solo, lo se-

-¿Y qué debemos hacer entonces?- No se contestar a esa pregunta, de hecho ni siquiera he hecho un plan, esos recuerdos no son mios, pero si se lo digo seguro creerá que enloqueci, y explicar de una manera convincente que carla vive en mi mente es un más descabellado

-Por ahora solo date una ducha y vístete, hay una reunión a medio día para aclarar algunos puntos sobre la misión- Leon solo se levanta y obedece sin objeción alguna.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

-La reunión era a las 12:00 pm y parece ser que algunos se retrasaron un poco- comentó acusatoriamente el capitán de la BSAA al ver entrar a Jake Muller con diez minutos de retraso

-¿Acaso tu eres quien paga mis honorarios? - Contestó el chico intentando armar un pleito ante un simple comentario, Sherry intervino lanzando una mirada que él entendió muy bien, guardo silencio y se sentó en el lugar al lado de la bella rubia.

Ada suspiro y coloco unos papeles en la mesa -¿Qué es esto Wong?- pregunto Redfield hablando por todos, menos por Leon que seguro ya sabia de qué iba todo eso.

-Vamos a una trampa, este es mi informe, si queremos entrar a esa supuesta base armamentista donde guardan misiles con carga de virus biológico debemos tener planos y como veo que todos en esta sala son unos incompetentes yo misma los conseguiré- El castaño se puso en pie enfurecido y Leon tras el por si intentaba algo en contra de Ada

-¿Estas diciendo que somos inútiles?- Gritó lleno de ira - ¿quién carajos crees que te necesita ? Deberías estar en una prisión y no aquí intentado hacerte la importante- Leon interrumpió tratando de evitar alargar la discusión.

-Vamos Chris calmate, ella no quiso decir eso-

-No vengas a defenderla otra vez Kennedy, deberías tener un poco de respeto hacia mi hermana quien es la madre de una hija a la que ni siquiera te has dado el lujo de conocer- Esto dejó sin argumentos al rubio

-Silencio todos- Gritó aún más fuerte la agente Harper tomando ahora ella el control -No es tiempo de estar discutiendo, Ada ¿puedes conseguir esos planos?- La pelinegra asintió con la cabeza - Bien, entonces es todo por hoy, nos veremos mañana para planificar toda la operación- dicho esto todos comenzaron a salir de la sala de juntas.

Ada caminaba imponentemente a la salida en busca de su Mercedes-Benz, por su parte Leon la seguía a paso firme -¿ A donde iremos ahora ?- La dama de rojo volteo a verlo con una sonrisa - Iremos a una fiesta, debes ponerte tu mejor traje- …

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

-Me incomoda un poco la corbata, dime Ada ¿tenias que usar ese vestido con un escote tan, tan… tan escote?, todos se te quedan mirando-

-es parte de la misión, además que tiene de malo que miren, deberías sentirte orgulloso de ser la envidia de la noche, todos pueden ver, pero solo tu puedes y tocar, guapo-

-Fingiré que me siento mejor al ver como todos miran como un pedazo de carne a la madre de mi hija-

-Sacame a bailar-

-¿Qué? Ni Siquiera te gusta bailar-

-Obedece-

-Tienes suerte que sea algo suave, intenta no pisarme-

-Bien-

-Acercame a ese hombre de barba cerrada, fingiremos que chocamos y le robaremos su tarjeta-

-¿tarjeta de qué?-

-Deja de hacer preguntas-

Todo salió a la perfección y Ada logró su cometido, tenía la tarjeta de acceso que necesitaba, tomo al rubio de la mano y lo llevó hasta el ascensor del edificio, una vez dentro cada uno se posó en un rincón, la pelinegra oprimio el boton señalado ir al piso 13, la puerta se cerró y comenzó a subir lentamente.

El rubio suspiro viéndola fijamente, se veía seria y concentrada, sin pensar mucho le robo un corto beso, ella solo hizo un mal gesto.

-No es el lugar ni el momento- la puerta se abrió y rápido Ada entró ingresando la tarjeta que la llevó a una serie de cajas fuertes.

-Cuida la puerta guapo, tenemos 5 minutos antes de que sepan que estamos aquí-

-Hubiese sido más fácil que desactivaramos el sistema de seguridad -

-Elaborar todo eso me habría llevado mas de una semana Leon, eres lindo pero algo lento-

-¿Qué hay en las cajas?-

-millones de dólares, pero no venimos por eso- dijo señalando un cuadro feo y descolorido.

-¿Eso?- comento el rubio decepcionado ante tal cosa, la espía volvió a sorprenderlo, partió el cuadro a la mitad revelando que dentro llevaba un mapa, era el que necesitaban -no dejas de sorprenderme - afirmó él sacándola de ahí en rumbo al ascensor.

-Hay movimiento en los pisos superiores, a los guardias cercanos favor de revisar- se escuchó por el transmisor que Ada colocó antes de entrar para poder burlar la seguridad sin desactivarla.

-Nos estarán esperando abajo, vamos al piso 11, tengo un plan- el ascensor abrió sus puertas había solo un pequeño bar con varias mesas más no había nadie.

-toma una botella y sígueme la corriente- El americano asintió.

Ada comenzó a besarlo enrollando sus piernas en su torso - Levantame el vestido y recustame sobre la mesa - ordenó, el rubio la vio extrañado pero terminó obedeciendo, la espía comenzó a desabotonar la camisa sin quitarla y a desabrochar el cinturón, la situación cada vez era más intensa, pero fueron interrumpidos.

-Las manos donde pueda verlas- Exigieron dos guardias apuntando sus armas, ambos se miraron y optaron por bajar las armas.

-Falsa alarma, solo son dos ebrios calenturientos, sigan buscando en el piso 13- aviso por radio uno de ellos - súbete los pantalones imbécil- ordenó el segundo sujeto, ambos salieron dejándolos ahí.

-Fue una gran idea- admitió el rubio, la espía bajo su vestido y se acomodó el cabello alborotado.

-Cuándo lleguemos a casa terminaremos esto - Afirmó haciendo que el rubio sonriera de solo imaginarlos.

-Mujeres-

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

\- Cada uno tiene una copia exacta del plano de las instalaciones, se han reunido en 5 equipos

Chris y Jill

Jake y Sherry

Leon y Ada

Helena y Claire

Barry y Rebecca

Cada equipo deberá infiltrarse a las instalaciones y desactivar dos misiles balísticos intercontinentales cargados con el virus C, según informes hay 10 misiles, si uno de ustedes falla morirá mucha gente, tropas de USA y Rusia se aproximan en caso de fracaso, tenemos 7 portaaviones y cerca de 215 aeronaves en el golfo Pérsico listos para disparar ojivas nucleares, está ahora en sus manos, tienen 1 hora antes de que vuelen todo- Ingrid Hunnigan fuera, suerte, la transmisión terminó.

-Sera sencillo, he entrado a lugares mejor custodiados, solo no hagas mucho ruido guapo-

-Cualquiera pensaría que eso es soberbia-

-Seria soberbia si no salgo viva de aquí-

Siguieron su camino al puro estilo de Ada Wong, con completo sigilo, se deshicieron de uno que otro guardián, era más que notable el buen equipo que hacían, el instinto de superviviente del rubio más el sigilo y habilidad de la pelinegra hacían de esa pareja un dúo letal.

-Estoy en posición ¿y tu guapo?- preguntó Wong por el comunicador a su compañero del cual acababa de separarse para ahorrar tiempo.

-Ahora lo estoy- Afirmó el rubio.

-Misil desactivado- dijo Ada

-Misil desactivado- dijo Leon

-Igual yo- Helena hablo uniéndose a los demás.

-No hubo problema alguno- en un tono dulce señaló Claire.

-¿Para esto me quitan mi descanso?, ni siquiera hubo acción, el misil está apagado - remilgo ahora Jake Muller.

-Esos inútiles no me vieron venir, está desactivado chicos- Festejó Barry

-¡Si!, salgamos de aquí- gritó Rebeca

-Lamento la tardanza, todo está listo- Hablo ahora Chris Redfield.

-Bien, parece que terminamos- finalizó Jill.

-Malas noticias muchachos, el radar acaba de detectar un misil de mayor tamaño que no teníamos contemplado, tienen que desactivarlo, solo nos quedan 15 minutos- Dijo tristemente Hunnigan arruinando el momento de felicidad de todos.

Las alarmas del lugar sonaron - La Autodestrucción a sido activada cuenta regresiva - 10:00 minutos- la computadora a cargo de la base mencionó apresurando aún más al equipo.

-Maldita sea, hijos de perra, ¿dónde está el último misil? - preguntó enojado el capitán Redfield.

-En la sección C 216- contestó de inmediato Hunnigan.

-Leon y yo estamos cerca, vamos para haya- Afirmó Wong, ambos corrieron sin parar.

-Ada ¿sabes que no saldremos de esta cierto?-

-Lo sé guapo, pero morirá gente si no lo desactivamos-

-Entonces quiero que te vayas Ada, no podemos dejar a Wanda sin padres, vete, yo me encargó- Ada sonrió y lo miro a los ojos, separó la vista y vio a Chris llegar también, agitado se acercaba a la pareja.

-Tienes razón, Wanda necesitará a uno de sus padres-

Leon sonrió de nuevo y la beso con todo el amor que sentía por ella, un beso de despedida Ada respondió al besó acariciando su cabello, el capitán Redfield ajeno a la escena solo se quedo viendo.

-Te amo guapo, se un buen padre- dijo derramando lágrimas al separarse de su amado.

-¿Qué ? - fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que la espía conectara una dura y certera patada en la cabeza de Leon haciendolo caer inconsciente al instante.

-¿Qué esperas?, llevatelo- Ordenó la dama entre lágrimas a Chris quien la veía con atención.

-Siempre creí que era una maldita perra Wong, pero ahora veo que realmente amas a este idiota, te has ganado mi respeto… Ada- El fortachón levanto a Leon entre sus brazos y se lo llevo de ahi, no había tiempo para más y Ada aún tenía camino por recorrer hasta el misil.

10...

9 ...

8...

7...

6...

-Misil desactivado -

El lugar explotó y todo se derrumbó

-¿Todos están bien? - preguntó Hunnigan.

-Misión cumplida, Ada Wong salvo el día- Contestó el capitán poniendo a Leon en el suelo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntaban todos intrigados al ver al rubio inconsciente y la ausencia de Ada, el castaño no contesto y solo se sentó en el suelo.

Leon despertó ¿qué había pasado? Claro que lo sabía, miró de reojo a las ruinas del lugar era obvio, se echó a llorar, sin importar quien lo viera, lleno sus ojos de lágrimas.

-Los equipos de búsqueda la encontraron, murió- Helena tomó su hombro intentando calmarlo, el rubio vio como sacaban un cuerpo de entre los escombros, era ella, su mariposa, corrió a verla, intentó hablarle, intentó animarla, ella ya no estaba, se aferró a su cuerpo, hundió su cara en su pecho y se echó a llorar, la había perdido, ni siquiera Ada Wong venció a la muerte

No importa si eres una persona feliz, o un pobre desafortunado, una poderosa bestia o una criatura escalofriante, al final, todos somos iguales a los ojos de la muerte...

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

_Días después en el funeral de Ada Wong…_

-Levantate, están por cerrar el lugar - Dijo Chris quien estaba ahi apoyando a Leon en ese momento.

-Ada no tenía muchos amigos, sabes-

-¿Valio la pena Leon?-

-¿Qué?-

-Amarla-

-Ada odiaba las flores- dijo señalando el ramo sobre su ataúd -una vez quise regalarle unas y me las arrojó en la cara, era el tipo de mujer que prefería una buena botella, valió la pena, cada momento-

-Leon, eres el hijo de puta mas resistente que he conocido- Leon sonrió

-Solo la vere una ultima vez- se acercó a pasos lentos y abrió el ataúd intentando mirar por último vez a su gran amor, hizo una cara de preocupación, Chris se acercó intrigado y vio la mismo que el rubio, un ataúd vacío, el cuerpo de Ada Wong había desaparecido…

_**Es todo por hoy**_

_**¿Les gustó? Dejen sus comentarios por favor, dudas y sugerencias pueden enviar mensaje privado y con gusto respondere a la brevedad**_

_**Gracias por leerme y que pasen un buen dia**_

_**By:Romel**_


	20. Chapter 20 - Evoluciona O Muere

_**Lamento la demora pero estaba algo indispuesto, he vuelto, aquí empieza algo asi como la segunda temporada de este fic, si tienen dudas o sugerencias dejenlo en comentarios…**_

_**Los peronajes con propiedad de Capcom, etc...**_

**Capítulo 20**

**Evoluciona o Muere**

_**Ada**_

Me despedí de Leon, le bese como si fuera la última vez que lo hacía, en el fondo sabía que lo era, tuve la oportunidad de quedarme con él muchas veces y estúpidamente siempre lo rechace, en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo, ese beso duró horas para mi, para él también, lo veo en sus ojos celestes, me separó y digo solo lo que se que esta bien "te amo, se un buen padre" ¿una despedida? Así es, saco fuerzas de lo más profundo de mi ser y conecto una patada en su rostro, una patada llena de ira y coraje, pero no hacia él, sino hacia mi misma, su cara retumba ante el impacto de mi pierna y cae inconsciente, debo decir que me duele más a mí

Chris se lo está llevando, de manera tonta los veo marcharse a ambos, desperdiciando tiempo valioso en ello, doy media vuelta ignorando mis sentimientos.

Es un pasillo largo, cada vez queda menos tiempo, hay hombres corriendo intentando salvar sus vidas, en cambio yo soy la única que se adentra a las instalaciones, me reciben con una lluvia de balas, respondo a la agresión, no sé en qué momento una impactó en mi brazo, ignoro el dolor, continuo, no queda uno solo en pie, ahora veo el misil y queda solo 1 minuto.

Todo es borroso y hasta frío siento, siendo que estamos casi a 50 grados dentro de este maldito lugar de mierda, no se que me matara primero, el desangrarme o este lugar al explotar, introduzco el comando y el misil se desactiva, solo me tiendo en el piso, esperando el final, que muerte tan estúpida, yo, Ada, muriendo por salvar a otros, quien lo diria, en el fondo también tengo un lado bueno, es todo.

La muerte se sento en mi mesa, y siento que me toca el hombro, sonrió ante su llegada.

Escucho un sonido tan fuerte que me rompe los tímpanos, un calor infernal, una luz tan brillante que me ciega al instante y por último un peso enorme sobre mi, que me asfixia, lucho por ganar, pero ni yo logro salir de esta…

_**Entonces la mujer murió… pero la mariposa no… ella se negó a morir…**_

¿Soy la mariposa que soñó un día ser mujer? O ¿la mujer que sonó un dia ser mariposa?

-Ada- Escucho una voz que me hace abrir los ojos al instante.

allí estaba parada frente a mi, la persona con la que compartía una mente desde hacía un tiempo, Carla, pero no lucía como yo, no se veía como Simmons la obligó a verse para satisfacer sus enfermizos caprichos sino como ella misma, como la mujer que alguna vez fue, antes del experimento, antes de su odio hacia mi.

-al fin coincidimos- hablo ella

-Ya de nada sirve Carla, he muerto, y tú conmigo- ella sonrió satisfecha ante mi comentario.

-No querida, solo fuiste tu, cuando caí en aquel portaaviones creí que todo había acabado, pero no fue así, en medio de mi desesperación ante la muerte encontré una manera de burlarla, pero para ello necesitaba un cuerpo, uno que ya no tenia, me converti en una especie de ser repugnante sin forma, de una manera que ni yo misma me explico logre conectarme a una máquina y me hice un cuerpo con los restos de los cadaveres que iba encontrando a mi paso, lamentable eso era temporal, tenia que cambiar mis organos cada vez que dejaban de funcionar y estar conectada a un respirador artificial, afortunadamente tuve paciencia y experiencia, cualquiera puede ser peligrosa con esas dos cosas, en mi busqueda de la salvación encontre entre los archivos Alex Wesker una manera de traspasar mi mente a otro cuerpo a traves de una variente del virus T-phobos, tu eras la candidata perfecta, pero no tome en cuenta el hecho de que tu mente es muy fuerte.

-¿Entonces no he muerto?- pregunté con la esperanza de poder volver a mis seres queridos.

-Claro que lo has hecho, tu mente falló y ahora tengo el control del cuerpo, tu solo eres un recuerdo mío mas,-

-No, estas equivocada, sal de mi cabeza- intente de todas las maneras posibles aislarla de mi mente, recuperar el control, pero era inútil, ella habia ganado y yo pase a ser solo una prisionera en mi propia mente.

-No te asustes Ada, cuidare bien de tu hija y de tu Leon, te demostrare que puedo ser mejor, una Ada superior, adios querida-

Dicho eso, deje de observarla, todo se nublo y Carla desaparecio, me encontre sola, en un espacio que parecia no tener fin. -¿dónde estoy? - pregunto en voz alta intentando que alguien me escuché, a mi alrededor no hay nada, todo es blanco, y parece ser una habitación infinita.

-Soy yo Ada- ahora la voz es más dulce, mas familiar, una silueta se forma a lo lejos, junto a ella también un parqué, el hombre juguetea con una niña, juegan a la pelota, el la carga y abraza fuertemente, esa escena la conozco de memoria…

-Papá-... Derramé lágrimas al ver a ese dulce señor, -¡Papá, estás vivo!-

-Vivo en tu mente hija mía-

-¿Esto es real?- pregunté asustada

-Lo es si quieres que lo sea, si quieres quedarte- al oír eso me siento feliz, yo quiero estar aquí…

-Pero y mi familia, Leon, Wanda, ¿que hay de ellos? Me necesitan-

Ada, ya no puedes volver, ahora formas parte de los muertos, junto a mi, ven hija mia..

Ada se resistió por un momento... Terminó por ceder y caminar al lado de su padre, por la eternidad…

-Simples juegos mentales, crei que eras mas fuerte que eso Ada- sonrió para si misma la otra, abrió los ojos y salió del ataúd caminando, menos mal en ese momento nadie cuidaba el lugar cualquier empelado de la morge por mas valiente que fuera habria sentido terror de ver a un muerto volver a la vida, ahora ella manejaba el cuerpo ahora ella era la mariposa, y Ada un recuerdo, renacio, a pesar de ello su cuerpo resentia cada herida, caminó por horas hasta llegar bajo un viejo puente abandonado, si queria renacer primero debía sanar completamente ese cuerpo moribundo, se coloco en posición fetal y una gruesa capa de una sustancia rara emano de su cuerpo y la cubrió en su totalidad, ahora yacía en un crisalda, sanando sus heridas...

"Evoluciona o muere"

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

_**Claire**_

Unos pequeños ojitos azules se abrían anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día, despertaba una inocente niña ajena a todo a su alrededor ajena a la maldad del mundo al que había llegado, para ella su mundo se limitaba a comer y dormir, bastante sencillo vivir así, su madre la tomó en brazos y beso su frente, se podía notar los mechones pelirrojos que empezaban a brotar, seguro lo heredó de su madre, la madre primeriza cambio el pañal de la pequeña y también su ropita, la infante estaba tranquila, ni siquiera se inmutaba ante ello.

Es casi mediodía según el reloj en mi pared, finalmente luego de varios días en vela, logre dormir plácidamente, a decir verdad se siente maravilloso ya no tener que cargar una enorme barriga conmigo, y no es que no sea lindo tener a mi pequeña natasha conmigo, ella es lo mas bello que tengo, apenas tiene un par de meses, comienzan a brotarle mechones tan rojizos como los míos, siempre abre sus ojitos tan azules en cuanto nota que me levanto de la cama, quizá sabe que es hora de comer, la tomó en brazos y la dirigo a mi pecho, alguien toca la puerta de entrada, suena 2 veces, despues se escucha que se abre y veo entrar una cara conocida.

-Moira, ¿que gusto verte?- sonrió ante la visita, a decir verdad luego de lo sucedido tiempo atrás moira y yo formamos una gran amistad, es como la hermana que nunca tuve, Chris siempre fue bueno conmigo, pero no es lo mismo.

-Prometí que hoy también vendría a ver a Naty, me encanta pasar tiempo con ella, es tan linda que hasta me darian ganas de tener mi propia hija- Sonrió ante su comentario,

\- Quizá ser madre es algo lindo pero creo aún eres muy joven además deberías encontrar un buen chico que te quiera, a pesar de que Leon y yo nos teniamos un inmenso cariño jamás hubo amor, si, el fue todo un caballero y jamás se negó a darle un apellido a nuestra hija, cada semana viene y pasa tiempo con nosotras, aunque a decir verdad sigue triste, lo notó en su mirada, la sigue extrañando…

Un silencio incomodo se produce en la habitación

De pronto Leon es lo único que está en mi cabeza, lo veía muy feliz y entusiasmado, finalmente había formalizado su relación con Ada, tenía… tiene una hija, a la que criar solo, a veces intento imaginar lo duro que debió ser para el perderla, no, no necesito imaginar demasiado, recuerdo cuando yo perdí a Steve, a pesar de los años sigue doliendo, luego no volví a sentir nada por nadie hasta que llegó Neil, crei que era el indicado, término mal eso también, también otros noviazgo de juventud pasajeros pero nada importante, hubo una época en la que me sentia muy atraida al compañero de mi hermano, Piers, realmente era guapo, todo un caballero, lastimosamente él era gay, era un gran partido.

-Te estoy hablando Claire- dice moira interrumpiendo mis memorias.

-Lo siento, ¿qué decías?-

-Leon habla a la puerta- corrí rápido a abrí, quizá fue algo ridículo y espero que moira no me juzgue por eso, pero realmente quiero verlo.

-Hola- dice entrando con una pañalera enorme y una pequeña en brazos, me acerco a verla, está despierta y atenta a todo a su alrededor, sus ojos esmeraldas brillan, después se ponen cristalinos y empieza a llorar sin parar.

-Lo siento, lo siento, creo que no le agrado- digo apartandome.

-No es eso, ha llorado mucho últimamente, la lleve con especialistas, dicen que es parte del virus que Ada le heredó, dicen que se desarrolla de manera más rápida que las demás y su cuerpo le duele por el cambio tan brusco-

-¿quieres tomar algo?- preguntó cortésmente, Leon niega con la cabeza mientras se acomoda en el sillon.

Paso toda la tarde con nosotras, Moira, Leon, las niñas y yo, hace tiempo no lo veia reir pero esa tarde nos divertimos todos, incluso llegó un momento Chris y los 6 fuimos a dae una vuelta al parqué todo sucedió con normalidad hasta que llego la noche y habia que irse.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irme, supongo que Leon te llevara ¿no Claire?- preguntó mi hermano, últimamente parece que trata de acercarme a Leon.

-Claro- afirmó el rubio junto a mi sin preguntar si yo queria.

-Bien, yo llevare a Moira a su casa y los vere luego- dijo ahora tomando a Moira y llevandosela casi arrastrandola.

Nos quedamos solos y un silencio incomodo se produce.

-¿Prometes que no chocaras?- dije en forma de chiste para romper el silencio.,

Leon se rie y me dedica una calida mirada -He tomado unas clases de manejo, pero no le digas a nadie, se burlarian- Ahora yo me rio a carcajadas mientras recargo mi cabeza en su hombro y seguimos caminado.

Leon abre la puerta de una jeep, primero la de la parte trasera donde colocamos a ambas niñas en sus sillas especiales, me aseguro de abrocharlas bien para despues colocarme en el asiento del copiloto, Leon se coloca en el otro lado y enciende el auto.

-Hemos llegado, digo tontamente lo que es obvio, giro mi cabeza para ver a las niñas que estuvieron demasiado tranquilas todo el caminó, me percato de que estas dormidas, ambas lucen tan tiernas.

Gire mi cabeza de nuevo y Leon hizo lo mismo, nuestras miradas chocan, nos quedamos viendonos a los ojos estúpidamente sin decir palabra alguna, su mano aún esta sobre el volante e intencionalmente coloco la mia sobre la suya, noto que se ruborisa, pero sigue sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Por que no subes a Wanda a que duerma un rato?, aún esta lejos tu apartamento y se ve cansada- digo en un intendo desesperado por que se quedé.

El asiente, y sube a dejarla en la cuna, por su parte Naty esta dormida en el pequeño Moises que Leon y yo escogimos hace un tiempo para ella,

Me derribe en el sillón y puse una pelicula de terror, nisiquiera me percate cual era, solo coloque el DVD y me sente con unas palomitas que prepare previamente en el horno microondas, Leon esta de pie dando vueltas por toda la sala, parece incómodo.

-¿No vas a sentarte?- sugieri a lo que él asintió y se sento a mi lado.

-Se que te sientes incomodo Leon, pero no pienses mal, solo quiero que no estes solo y te distraigas un poco- El sonrie y toma un puño de palomitas en su mano, -gracias-

La pelicula era tan aburrida que no me di cuenta en que momento ambos nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá, desperte cuando escuché a una de las ninas llorar, estaba acurrucada al pecho de Leon, el ni siquiera se inmuto cuando me levante a revisar que sucedia, era Naty, me llevo un rato calmarla pero finalmente se quedo de nuevo dormida.

Ahora estaba ahi, viendolo dormir, tiene su gracia, sin pensar mucho decido volver a acomodarme a dormir en sus brazos en vez de ir a mi cama.

_**Leon**_

Y ahí estaba, aquéllas ruinas abandonadas, el lugar es desolador, piedras, polvo, cenizas, y ese nauseabundo olor, es un lugar al que jamás me hubiera gustado volver, pero aquí la vi por última vez.

-Hubiera pensado que era falso, que Ada no está muerta, pero yo mismo la saque de las ruinas, yo mismo sentí la vida escaparse de su cuerpo entre mis brazos, su último aliento, Ada cuanto te extraño, en este lugar fue la primera y última vez que me dijiste " te amo".-

-Ya pasó un año, me gustaría encontrar al hijo de perra que robo tu cuerpo y matarlo con mis manos, ni siquiera muerta te dejan descansar Ada… lo siento, no venía a dar malas noticias ni nada de eso… me deje llevar… sabes, no hay una tumba en la cual pueda decirte todo esto, así que decidí venir aquí, al último lugar donde estabas, donde todo acabó… Ada…- suspiro pesadamente intentando encontrar las palabras. - Wanda está creciendo, espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo, es difícil, he decidido rehacer mi vida, seguir adelante, seguro eso hubieses querido que hiciera… Ada… voy a casarme… con Claire- el rubio cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños intentando encontrar una señal, algo que me haga creer que hago lo correcto.

Saco de mi chaqueta un objeto de mucho valor, no económico sino sentimental, - ¿recuerdas esto Ada? Es tu lanzagarfios, nunca podías salir si él, era como parte de ti, y ahora soy yo quien siempre lo lleva a todos lados-

Cerré mis ojos pensando que mas decir -No quiero que creas que te he olvidado, pero debo seguir, y Claire es una gran mujer, quiere a Wanda tanto como yo y es un gran apoyó-

-Buenas noches Ada- dije finalizando aquella despedida…

_**Bueno y hasta aquí lo dejó, si tienen dudas comentenlo y tratare de aclararlo.**_

_**Con respecto a Ada no se si fui claro, no ha muerto…**_

_**Mas adelante veran un poco mas de Cleon ya que esta pareja me gusta bastante, no tanto como el Aeon que es la central de esta historia**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, hasta pronto**_

_**By: Romel **_


	21. Chapter 21 Ella volvió

_**Hola, paso a dejarles actualización antes de dormirme, dejen sus dudas y comentarios.**_

_**Este capítulo es un poco más corto, pero tratare de traerles uno cada semana.**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Capcom etc...**_

_**Capítulo 21**_

_**Ella volvió **_

-Aqui alpha a bravo, hace 2 horas recibimos una llamada de un sujeto que dijo haber visto un capullo gigante bajo el viejo puente abandonado de la calle 6, estamos llegando a la escena-

-Aquí bravo a alpha, reporten el status de la situación al llegar, cambio y fuera-

Al Menos 4 camionetas de la policía local hacían entrada al lugar donde en horas recientes, un "capullo gigante" como lo describió la gente, había sido descubierto

-Alpha a Bravo, efectivamente la crisálida del que se hablaba está en el lugar, pero sea lo que sea que había dentro, se ha ido-

-Mantengan el lugar custodiado, un equipo de la BSAA va en camino.-

-Está bien señor, esperareeee…..- la señal fue cortada luego de varios ruidos extraños seguidos de gritos y un silencio perturbador.

-Equipo alpha reportese, ¡equipo alpha!- gritaba angustiado por sus compañeros el líder de la misión mientras hacía más intentos inútiles por contactar.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Diez minutos más tarde…

El oficial al mando descendió de su vehículo portando un rifle de asalto M4, tras el 3 miembros de su escuadrón hicieron lo mismo.

-Cierren todo el perímetro- ordenó a los demás que llegaban tras el.

-Tiene que ver esto señor- comentó uno de los agentes señalado un cuerpo en el piso.

-Esto no es posible- Habló asustado al ver el chaleco antibalas con una gran abolladura en forma de puño, no habia perforacion, pero a simple vista se notaba que alguien le rompió las costillas usando solo su puño aún portando el chaleco que se supone debía detener hasta una bala de alto calibre.

El agente herido abrió los ojos -¿Que mierda paso aquí?-

-U...u...una mujer, apareció de la nada y empezó a atacarnos, abrimos fuego...pero esquivaba las balas con una rapidez sobrehumana, incluso dobló un rifle usando solo las manos- Su voz era quebradiza y en cada palabra parecía hacer un esfuerzo bárbaro por continuar debido a la brutal golpiza que había recibido.

Pronto llegó a la escena un pequeño grupo de la BSAA y comenzaron a tomar indicios buscando descartar una nueva amenaza biológica, el hombre a cargo en medio de su curiosidad se acercó al sujeto que relataba los hechos, el único que aún estaba consciente.

-¿Estas diciendo que una mujer, desarmada, acabó con 16 agentes especiales altamente armados y con entrenamiento?- preguntó el capitán Redfield acercándose cada vez más.

-Cuando se deshizo de mis compañeros y solo quedaba yo, le hice frente, me dio una paliza, luego colocó una mano en mi cuello y me levantó como si fuera un trapo viejo, sentí asfixiarme, pero, la vi al rostro, era muy hermosa, tenía leves rasgos asiáticos, su cabello era oscuro y sus ojos rojos, hubo un momento en que sus ojos se volvieron esmeraldas y me soltó para después irse, parecía como si tuviera un conflicto interno…

Chris se marchó pensativo rondaba una absurda idea en su mente -Maldita sea, ¿será que volvieron a clonar a Ada Wong? Dijo para sí mismo recordando la desaparición de su cuerpo y descartando la idea de que aún viviera, pues él la vio morir.

_**XxXxXxXxX **_

_**Ada/Carla**_

Desperté al tiempo que la crisálida que se había formado alrededor de mi cuerpo caía a pedazos, sentí la brisa del aire, era lo mas reconfortante que jamas habia sentido, ese aire fresco de las mañanas de los principios de otoño, mis ojos estaban encandilados, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía siquiera la luz del sol, puse mis manos frente a mis ojos para notar el pálido color de mi piel, una vez me acostumbre a la iluminación, baje la mirada y vi mi ropa, totalmente mojada con un liquido baboso y asqueroso, toque levemente mi cuerpo, el dolor en las costillas y el resto del cuerpo había desaparecido, las cortadas y cicatrices también se desvanecieron exceptuando una, justo en el abdomen, ignoraba su procedencia, quizá Ada la tenía desde tiempo atrás.

Di unos golpes al viento y di saltos además de correr un poco, mi estado físico era mejor que nunca, me sentí mejor que nunca.

Mis oídos también responden igual que mis otros sentidos, es raro, siento como si se hubieran agudizado, ya que escucho el sonido de sirenas acercándose, sin mucho tiempo de espera dejan verse cuatro vehículos negros, veo bajarse a al menos una docena de sujetos fuertemente armados.

-Manos a la cabeza y de rodillas- gritó un soldado mientras veo a los otros apuntarme sus armas, uno más se encuentra más lejos hablando por radio.

-Alto- digo en mi defensa mientras uno de ellos intenta colocarme unas esposas, doy dos pasos atrás y jaloneo cuando intenta tomar mi brazo, el sujeto se pone aún más brusco así que lo empujo, inexplicablemente el hombre sale arrojado al menos 10 metros de distancia.

-No- digo mientras intento explicar que no era mi intención, es inútil, todos disparan, por alguna razón, veo las balas salir por el cañón de cada rifle, observó su trayectoria e incluso soy capaz de esquivarlas, corro alrededor de ellos e intento neutralizarlos para evitar más problemas, estúpidamente mi fuerza es desmedida y termino haciendo daño, una ira desmedida cruza como un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo, estoy asustada y a la vez enojada, tomé a uno de ellos del cuello dispuesta a matarlo pero algo me detiene.

_-Ya he matado suficiente gente inocente, no mas Carla-_ algo así como un susurro en mi mente me ordena, pero no es como una sugerencia, por algún motivo terminé obedeciendo y saliendo del lugar

-Cuanto tiempo paso - pienso mientras me miro desnuda frente al espejo, analizo mi nuevo cuerpo, luego de lo de hace un rato apenas y me siento humana, mi fuerza, mi velocidad y algunos otros sentidos han aumentado de manera sobrehumana, quizá estos sean los efectos secundarios del virus que introduje en mis venas.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, Ada aún tiene control sobre este cuerpo, a pesar de todo, no se da por vencida, debo hallar la forma de eliminar esa parte de mi-

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

El teléfono sonaba incesantemente mientras un hombre dormía plácidamente en su cómoda cama, abrió un ojo e hizo un gesto de fastidio mientras hacía un esfuerzo por levantarse.

-Contesta o despertaran a la niñas- dijo en tono adormilado la bella pelirroja que descansaba a su lado, sin objeción alguna se puso de pie y se dirigió a contestar.

-Hola, Chris son las seis de la mañana y es sábado ¿no sabes que hay gente que duerme?-

-Tienes que venir lo más pronto posible a la BSAA, es algo importante- dijo el castaño ignorando los reproches de su ahora cuñado.

-Más tarde voy para allá- contestó el rubio poniéndose serio.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó la pelirroja despertando.

-Creo que hoy me espera un largo dia de trabajo- contestó estirándose para levantarse.

-¿Crees que puedas cuidar hoy a las niñas? Tengo una junta importante esta tarde- preguntó la mujer observando fijamente.

El rubio asintió - Claro, iré a ver a Chris le alegrará verlas, hace tiempo no viene- tomó una de la toallas de uno de los muebles para dirigirse a tomar una ducha, la pelirroja lo observo entrar al cuarto de baño y se quedó un rato pensando, sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, tomó otra toalla y entro a la ducha con el rubio...

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

-Hey Leon, ¿Es día de traer a tu hijo a la oficina?- preguntaban sarcásticos sus compañeros al ver al rubio entrar seguido de sus dos hijas.

El rubio sonrió divertido por los comentarios de sus compañeros, siguió caminando acompañado de las 2 pequeñas por todo el pasillo hasta que vio a Chris salir de la oficina.

-Que gusto verlas- dijo agachándose a la altura de las niñas para saludar a sus sobrinas.

Las niñas lo abrazaron fuertemente con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-¿Tio puedes llevarnos a conocer tu oficina?- Preguntó Wanda quien era más curiosa y extrovertida que su hermana.

-!Si!- afirmó entusiasmada natasha quien tenía el cabello tan rojizo como el de su madre.

-Ahora, no naty, primero vayan a dar una vuelta con Jill, tengo que hablar con su padre- las pequeñas entendieron y Jill las llevo a dar una vuelta mientras los adultos hablaban…

-Ella volvió- Dijo el castaño fortachón sin rodeos.

-¿Quién?-

-Leon, tengo casi la certeza de que clonaron a Ada Wong de nuevo, quise decírtelo para que no te tomara por sorpresa la noticia, le hemos perdido la huella, pero hace unas horas atacó un grupo de agentes-

Leon se sentó intentando digerir la noticia -Hace ya dos años que se fue, Chris, sea quien sea esa impostora la encontraremos y pagará por esto- dijo saliendo de la oficina de Chris, fue por ambas niñas luego salió y se dirigió a su auto, casi todo el camino sumergido en sus pensamiento, sentía una enorme ira hacia el maldito que de nuevo usaba la imagen de Ada.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Llego a casa acompañado de sus hijas, se habían mudado de aquel pequeño apartamento en la ciudad y ahora vivía junto a sus dos pequeñas y su esposa en los suburbios, en una casa más grande y cómoda, contaba con cuatro habitaciones repartidas a lo largo de los dos pisos de la casa, un amplio patio trasero con césped y un gran árbol que alegraba el lugar y daba una sombra reconfortante, al lado de este un columpio colgaba de una de sus fuertes ramas.

-Crei que llegarias mas tarde- dijo Claire desde la cocina.

La cena fue servida, los 4 comieron juntos, después vieron una película en familia hasta que las 2 niñas quedaron dormidas en el sillón.

-Creo que hay que llevarlas a su habitación- Dijo Leon cargando a Naty, Claire hizo lo mismo con Wanda quien a pesar de no ser su hija la quería como tal.

Leon llego a su cama luego de dejar a las niñas dormidas, arrojó su camisa al suelo y se echó boca abajo en su lado de la cama.

Claire llegó y se quedó mirándolo desde abajo del marco de la puerta

-¿Pasa algo malo?, has estado extraño desde que llegaste- dijo sentándose junto a él mientras comenzaba a masajear su espalda, el rubio permaneció en silencio.

-Se de algo que te animará- habló picaramente arrojando su blusa al suelo quedando solo con el sostén.

El rubio se sentó y se puso a modo de quedar frente a ella, viéndola a los ojos

-tengo que contarte algo Claire- dijo seriamente, la pelirroja no entendía que sucedía, solo se limitó a escuchar…

-De nuevo clonaron a Ada- dijo bajando la mirada impotente al saber que ni muerta la dejaron descansar.

-Leon- contestó la ojiazul apenada mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Llevamos más de un año casados, Claire y quería que lo supieras , ire a buscar a ese clon y daré con los responsables, los hare pagar por esto-

-No voy a detenerte Leon, se lo que significa para ti- contestó sin dejar de abrazarlo, le dio un beso en la mejilla intentando calmar un poco su ánimo.

El rubio se giró y devolvió el beso, luego bajó por su cuello haciéndola estremecerse, la mujer lo vio con los ojos brillosos, no se detuvo, continuó besándola por cada parte descubierta de su cuerpo, hasta que no hubo parte alguna disponible y decidió deshacerse de la ropa que aún llevaba puesta, así como la suya y fue sumergido en sus encantos durante toda la noche…

_**Es todo por hoy, espero no les desagrade demasiado mi idea de emparentar a Leon con Chris, si bien el Cleon no es mi favorito creo que en un mundo sin Ada si sería posible :p, ademas Leon tenía que rehacer su vida y ahora cree que Ada es solo un clon e irá a buscarla…**_

_**Tranquilos que Ada no ha muerto y parece que aún guarda un poco de control sobre su cuerpo…**_

_**¿Dudas, comentarios?**_

_**Saludos**_

_**By:Romel**_


	22. Chapter 22 -Un hombre débil

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen etc…**_

_**Capítulo 22 **_

_**Un hombre débil **_

Entró por la ventana del apartamento abandonado, el lugar estaba en completa oscuridad, el polvo y telarañas en los muebles delataba que hacía mucho tiempo nadie entraba a ese lugar, encendió la linterna y se adentró a la habitación principal.

Abrió la puerta haciendo un rechinido fastidioso, su visión estaba limitada a solo lo que la linterna podía cubrir, la habitación era sencilla, una cama, un mueble y una televisión, decidió abrir cada uno los cajones en busca de alguna pista, ropa, solo eso encontró, blusas en su mayoría en colores rojos, de diferentes estilos, faldas, pantalones incluso ropa interior, la herida en su interior se abrió de nuevo lastimandolo, pues sabía que esa ropa alguna vez perteneció a Ada y si aún estaba en ese lugar solo significaba que la teoría de un nuevo Clon era más que cierta.

Continuó buscando desacomodando ropa, no había nada, cerró sus ojos frustrado, una idea llego a su mente, decidió buscar bajo la cama, logró sacar un baúl lleno de polvo, soplo fuertemente quitandolo, al ver fijamente el baúl lo reconoció, un recuerdo suprimido llegó a su memoria, lo abrió aún sabiendo lo que había dentro.

Cartas, un labial, Un llavero de osito, maquillaje y una foto -Ada- suspiro pesadamente recordando el dia que tomo esa foto sin su permiso.

Flashback

-¿Te he dicho que te miras demasiado sensual usando mis camisas?-

-No tendría que hacerlo si no hubieras destrozado mi ropa, idiota-

-Podrías andar desnuda todo día si quieres, estamos solos-

-Ni lo sueñes guapo, ya viste demasiado por hoy- contestó arrojándose a la cama.

-Espera tengo un mensaje- dijo fingiendo que leía el mensaje para poder poner la cámara de su celular y lograr tomar una fotografía de ella en esa pose tan sexy.

-¿Alguna amiguita tuya?- Fingió desinterés.

-Nada importante- contestó acercándose a ella-

Fin flashback

-¿Por qué tenías tú esto, Ada? ¿Era parte de tu plan para salir de mi vida?- reprocha a la nada, tomá el baúl aún molesto y se va…

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

-Nada, maldición supo cubrir muy bien sus huellas-

-Trata de tranquilizarte- sugirió la pelirroja. -¿Nada de Ada?- pregunto a lo que el rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Ella no es Ada, estoy seguro de ello- Afirmó

-El dia de hoy haran un evento para conmemorar a los veteranos de la BSSA y premiarlos por su gran avance, Chris nos invitó, Jill estará acompañadolo y quiere que vayamos, Moira cuidara a las niñas, pero si no deseas ir yo…

-No… si ire, hace tiempo no vamos a cenar solos, además me ayudara a despejarme- la pelirroja sonrió y lo abrazó.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Eran las 9:00 PM, Leon bajó de un elegante auto, cortésmente se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto y la abrió tendiendole la mano a su acompañante para ayudarla a salir.

La tomó de la mano para luego entregar las llaves de su vehículo al ballet parking y seguir hasta adentro del salón privado.

El portaba un traje en negro a juego con una camisa azul marino y un moño decorando su cuello, por su parte su acompañante se robó las miradas del público resaltando con un largo vestido verde esmeralda ajustado a su figura dejando notar cada curva de su bien formado cuerpo, un corte fino en el vestido dejaba ver una de sus piernas, acompañaba la fina pieza con unas zapatillas de tacón en negro y por esta ocasión no se hizo su típica coleta dejando su cabello suelto el cual había crecido de nuevo haciéndola ver bellísima

Chris se acercó a la pareja acompañado de Jill -Te vez hermosa hermana - dijo con total sinceridad.

-Te hizo bien la maternidad- comentó Jill haciendo sonrojar a la chica Redfield.

-Quiza deberias empezar a intentarlo- Comentó la pelirroja

-Es solo cuestión de que tu hermano quiera- contestó Jill haciendo que Chris se pusiera rojo y se atragantara con su bebida.

-Ire por mas ¿Quieren algo?- Dijo el fortachón tratando de cambiar el tema.

Leon se acerco al castaño mientras lo veia servirse ponche por tercera ocasión en su vaso -¿Te enfrentas a Bows pero te pone nervioso un solo comentario de Claire?- preguntó el rubio burlandose de Chris.

-Jill y yo hemos hablado de eso desde hace tiempo, pero siempre terminamos discutiendo, no es que no quiera tener hijos con ella, es solo que ¿a qué mierda de mundo los traería?-

-Vamos Chris, hace dos años no hay un solo ataque bioterrorista.- dijo el rubio suavisando las cosas.

-Esa paz no sera para siempre, lamento que no sirvan alcohol- dijo sorviendo otro vaso de ponche.

-Piensalo, una familia propia seria lo mejor que te pueda pasar- Leon puso una mano en el hombro del castaño y despues se retiro de nuevo con las damas que los veian a lo lejos.

El rubio rubio tomo a su esposa de la mano, quien le pidio la llevara a la pista, en el centro de la terraza, ambos bailaron a la luz de la luna durante tanto tiempo que perdieron la noción, ya era media noche.

La música fue interrumpida y la pareja se separó quedando aun tomados de la mano para prestar atencion al frente a un hombre que se paro frente al micrófono.

-Siento interrumpir su velada pero es hora de brindar honor a quien honor merece, a continuacion cedere la palabra al presidente de los Estados Unidos- el sujeto se retiro para dejar subir al telon al máximo representante de la nación quien fue recibido con un aplauso general del público.

-gracias, gracias, buenas noches- dijo saludando con la mano. - la noche de hoy es una noche especial, el congreso ha decidido reconocer en una noche de gala a los grandes héroes que aún mantienen en pie a esta gran nación y al mundo, arriesgado sus vidas por el bien común, así como recordar a aquellos que dieron su vida por nosotros-

Leon volteo a ver a la cara a Claire -Esto va para largo- dijo en tono aburrido a lo que ella le pidio pusiera atención.

El presidente comenzó a tomar lista de los nombrrs de aquellos soldados caidos en batalla en el cumplimiento de su deber.

-Son mas de los que creí- susurro el rubio a la pelirroja al escuchar que la lista se alargaba mas y más.

La lista terminó, el rubio se sintió un poco ofendido al no haber escuchado el nombre "Ada Wong" entre los caídos pues ella dio su vida por todo el equipo, -quiza sea por su pasado como espia- penso para si mismo volviendo a la realidad.

El presidente comenzó a entregar reconocimientos a gente del público pues en su mayoría eran agentes de la BSAA, Leon, Claire y Jill recibieron una pequeña medalla reconociendo su servicio a la nación.

-Chris Redfield- Se escuchó por el micrófono, el castaño subió al telon para que le entegaran una placa con su nombre y una medalla de máximo honor por su arduo trabajo a la nación.

Leon y Claire soltaron sus manos para poder aplaudir con mas fuerza y entusiasmo que con los demás.

Chris bajo de nuevo a la pista junto a sus amigos, tomando de nuevo la palabra el máximo representante de los Estados Unidos.

-Para finalizar con esto daremos el último reconocimiento a alguien especial, ella es Ada Wong-

El rubio se quedo estatico al oír éso, veia como aquella mujer en vestido rojo subia a recibir una medalla y una placa, ¿era verdad eso o le jugaban una broma sus sentido? La mujer sonrió tomando su reconocimiento y por un momento sintio que lo miraba fijamente.

El rubio respiraba agitadamente mientras apretaba los puños. -Leon- Dijo Claire tomandolo del brazo.

Leon se solto del agarre de Claire y corrio entre las personas en busca de aquella mujer, Claire corrio tras él, empujaba a todo aquel que se ponia en su caminó con el único objetivo de alcanzarla, llegaron hasta la salida y la vio subirse en un lujoso Lamborgini negro para irse rápido.

El rubio se quedo parado viendo como se alejaba, Claire acompañada de Chris y Jill llegaron a hacerle compañía, ninguno dijo nada.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Claire estaba dormida al otro lado de la cama mientras el rubio aún no podia conciliar el sueño, giro su cabeza para ver el reloj que marcaba las 3:17 am se puso en pie y se dirigió a la ducha para darse un baño con agua helada.

Estuvo 20 minutos con el agua fria recorriendo su cuerpo, se coloco una toalla y salió, Claire estaba sentada en la cama mirandolo preocupada.

El rubio la ignoro y se sento de espaldas a ella, fijo su mirada al techo evadiendola.

La pelirroja paso sus manos por la espalda del rubio, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos, solo podia ver a un hombre destrozado, sus miradas azules se entrelazan, Claire acaricia su mejilla y el rubio la abraza, hunde su rostro en el hombro de la pelirroja, soltando en llanto, su fortaleza se habia acabado, habia sido doblegado por el recuerdo de un amor perdido…

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

-¿Quiénes son estos hombres?- preguntó un oficial al ver que su compañero traia consigo 3 hombres con bolsas en la cabeza y estaban atados de las manos

-Dicen que trabajan para el mercenario, el de la mascara- explicó

-¿Hunk?- Volvio a cuestionar

-Asi es, ¿que hacemos con ellos?- preguntó el soldado.

-Primero deberia saber nuestro plan- hablo uno de los hombres atados

-¿Quién carajos eres tu?- grito grosero al verse interrumpido.

-A nadie le importó quien era hasta que me puse la máscara- habló uno de los hombres con las bolsas en la cabeza

-¿Y si te la quitó, te mueres?- Preguntó pues se sentia seguro al tenerlo atado

-seria extremadamente doloroso- Comentó el enmascarado.

-Puedes aguantarlo- Afirmó el oficial altaneramente

-Para ti - complemento quitandose el amarre de sus muñecas y amenazando con un arma, rapido mató a los 2 soldados, libero a sus compañeros y tomo sus identificaciones.

-Bien con esto ya podremos entrar al hangar y tomar un avión, iremos a Norteamérica, tengo una amigo que visitar-...

_**Bueno es todo**_ _**por hoy, iba a subirlo antes pero no estuve en casa, ahora vuelve Hunk a traer problemas, y Carla esta divirtiéndose en el cuerpo de Ada torturando a Leon.**_

_**¿Comentarios o dudas?**_

_**Si lo aceptó tome la escena de Hunk como referencia de la película de Batman the dark knight rises, no fue identica, pero me pareció que le quedaba.**_

_**Hasta pronto y gracias por seguir mi historia, saludos.**_

_**By: Romel**_


	23. Chapter 23 - Ataúd

_**Hola, he vuelto, se que tarde muchísimo en actualizar, lo siento no habia tenido Internet.**_

_**Capítulo 23**_

_**Ataúd **_

Estoy recostado en una cama, las sábanas son blancas al igual que el resto de la habitación, Ada está acostada a mi lado, pero esta vez no lleva su típico rojo, un atuendo negro apenas y cubre su figura, sin embargo no prestó atención a eso, sus ojos son rojos, como si fuesen sangre, la cicatriz en su abdomen se asoma bajo la blusa que apenas y cubre su cuerpo, se nota demasiado, como si quisiera recordarme ese sacrificio que hizo intentando ayudarme, me mira fijamente.

-¿Por qué no me salvaste?- me reclama mientras veo que comienzan a sangrar sus ojos.

-Ada, yo… no pude… no…- intentó contestar desesperadamente.

-No quisiste hacerlo- reprocha molesta

-Ada escuchame- intento abrazarla pero su imagen se vuelve humo entre mis brazos y desaparece…

XxXxXxXxX

He despertado una vez más exaltado, hay sudor recorriendo mi frente, me he sentado inmóvil en mi lado de la cama viendo fijamente la nada, de pronto la luz de la lámpara ubicada en una mesita al lado de la cama se enciende, unas manos suaves tocan mis hombros

-¿De nuevo ese sueño? - pregunta mi compañera apoyando su cabeza sobre mi. -Lamento haberte despertado de nuevo- digo disculpándome, a lo que ella solo me abraza y volvemos a dormir nuevamente.

XxXxXxXxX

-Hey, qué cara tan larga, ¿acaso no has dormido?- Dijo la chica castaña al ver entrar a su amigo a su oficina.

-No, y necesito que me ayudes a solucionarlo- Afirmó el rubio.

-Lo siento, no soy hipnotista o algo asi-

-Esto es serio Hunnigan, es sobre…-

-Ada…- completo la frase que el rubio estaba por decir.

-Sí- contestó pesadamente.

-Fue una sorpresa para todos verla esa noche- aseguró la castaña

-No es ella- Afirmó el rubio molesto.

Hunnigan agacho la cabeza y se frotó ambos ojos por debajo de sus anteojos

-Lamento decirlo, pero ella si es Ada Wong-

-Imposible- contestó el agente.

-Al igual que tu, todos en la agencia creyeron que era otro caso de clonación, así que la sometieron a una serie de pruebas que demostraron que es la Ada original. - la chica informática saco de un cajón un folder con archivos y lo entregó a su amigo.

-Esto son solo papeles, tal vez lograron hacer su ADN exactamente igual- Puso como excusa.

-¿Que ganaria alguien haciéndose pasar por Ada?- preguntó la castaña.

-Es lo que quisiera saber-

-Leon-

-Yo la vi morir, sentí su cuerpo desprenderse del calor de la vida-

-Nunca volvió a aparecer su cuerpo ¿recuerdas?-

-¿Dónde encuentro a esa impostora?-

-Prometeme que no haras una estupidez- dijo entregando una pequeña hoja amarilla con una nota en tinte negro.

XxXxXxXxX

Dió un sorbo a su café caliente mientras seguía observando fuera de un edificio detalladamente a la gente que caminaba, de pronto vio una silueta conocida dirigirse a la entrada del edificio de apartamentos, arrojo el café a la basura y se acercó sigilosamente a la mujer.

-No hagas ruido, entra- dijo colocando un arma en el costado de la dama, la siguió y la obligó a entrar al elevador.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano aparecerias- dijo la mujer sonriente al ver la cara de su captor.

-Llévanos a tu apartamento- Habló con una voz fuerte y seria.

-Con gusto- contesto mordiéndose el labio.

la pelinegra abrió la puerta y rápido el rubio la empujó hacía el interior.

-¿qué manera de tratar a una dama es esta? ¿Cuando te volviste tan rudo? - cuestionó fingiendo molestia. -¿Quieres beber algo, puedo ofrecerte un café, un tequila, una cerveza?-

-¿A qué se debe tanta hospitalidad? Para estar jugando a ser Ada debes saber que no lo haces nada bien-

-Solo intentaba ser amable guapo-

-Ada no es amable, tu no eres Ada- Afirmó acercándose y atando las manos de la mujer por detrás de su espalda.

-Creo que debo explicar-

-¿Qué hiciste con el cuerpo de Ada ?- preguntó sentandola en el sofá aún con sus manos atadas.

-Yo soy Ada- Contestó sonriente a lo que el rubio furioso en respuesta se atrevió a golpearla en la cara tan duro que la hizo sangrar.

La pelinegra comenzó a reír -Eres un imbécil Kennedy, matame a golpes si quieres, yo soy Ada-

-Deja de mentir maldita sea- gritó furioso conteniendose para no golpearla de nuevo.

-No lo hago- Afirmó una vez más

-Quítame la blusa- ordenó.

El rubio se quedo pensando que planeaba aquella mujer -hazlo- ordeno una vez mas sacandolo de sus pensamientos, el rubio sacó un cuchillo de entre sus cosas y lo colocó en el abdomen de la mujer, comenzó a presionar al grado que la mujer empezaba a quejarse levemente, aún indeciso jalo la blusa de la mujer y la rasgo con el cuchillo para después arrancarle la prenda.

-Dije quitamela, no destrozala- Dijo enojada.

El rubio se quedo estático la miraba de arriba a abajo, tomó un rato para contemplar sus pechos, clavó su mirada, se perdió, pese a llevar aún el sostén no pudo evitar pensar morbosamente en esa mujer tan parecida a Ada, siguió bajando la mirada y noto una marca, una cicatriz a la altura del abdomen, eso ningún clon iba a poder tenerlo.

Sus palabras se sienten ahogadas, al igual que sus lágrimas permanecieron sin poder salir -¿Esa cicatriz?-

-Raccon City- Afirmó la dama.

-Eso, solo Ada y yo conocíamos esa cicatriz, nadie además de nosotros jamás supo de ello, no es posible- Leon negó varias veces con la cabeza, se puso en pie y dio varias vueltas en círculos a la sala mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

-¿Otra vez, Ada, otra puta vez? ¿Por qué carajos fingiste estar muerta? -

-No lo hice, es difícil de explicar.-

Leon comenzó a gritar maldiciones y a golpear las paredes. -Maldita seas- dijo furioso viendola a los ojos, la mujer se preparaba para contestar pero nada salió de su boca, solo permaneció en silencio.

El hombre la miraba a los ojos intentando descifrarla, algo que jamás había conseguido antes, ella lo miró también, y sin planearlo o pensarlo antes, la otra volvió por un momento y tomó posesión de su propio cuerpo , sus miradas se cerraron en sincronía chocando sus labios a un ritmo cada vez más acelerado.

La dama abrió sus ojos despegando sus labios, el rubio siguió el juego, con facilidad la mujer se desprendió de las ataduras en sus manos y las colocó sobre las del rubio, comenzó un jugueteo de manos que sin duda la asiática dirigía peligrosamente, en un ágil movimiento colocó las manos del rubio sobre sus pechos mientras volvía a besarlo.

Y ahí estaba él, sumiso ante los encantos de la fémina, incluso se tomo la libertad de arrebatarle el sostén, se hundió en sus pechos dándose la dicha de besarlos, subió poco a poco hasta llegar a sus labios, clavó sus vista en sus ojos esmeraldas, por un momento los vio cambiar de color a un rojo sangre, como si sus sentidos le jugaron una broma, por su parte la espía empezaba a desabrochar el cinturón del agente, pero este la detuvo.

-Alto- dijo poniéndose en pie y alejándose -Ahora no soy libre Ada, no me importa si hayas muerto o no, ya no puedo ni quiero ser tu juguete, yo ya te enterré- recalcó esto último y sin decir nada más, se marchó.

XxXxXxXxX

-Puede destrozarle la cara cuando se atrevió a golpearme, prometí que ningun hombre jamas volveria a lastimarme, pero no podía romper el amarre, algo estaba suprimiendo mi fuerza, luego cuando me beso no era yo, eras tú, Ada - pensó tocando sus muñecas marcadas por el fuerte amarre mientras se miraba al espejo, hizo una mueca de enojo al notar las marcas en su cuello y rostro que el rubio le dejo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Ada?- dijo para su interior.

-De haber dejado que controlaras mi cuerpo lo hubieses lastimado- contestó internamente

-Él intentó lastimarnos-

-Ya le he hecho demasiado daño-

-jum, no me digas - dijo sonriente -es eso o ¿es qué acaso deseabas que te tocara?, eres patética querida Ada, pero voy a darte el gusto, lo voy a seducir y te torturare dejando que veas como me hace suya mientras piensa que soy tú -

XxXxXxXxX

El Rubio vagaba por la callé, en ese momento era el único que se podia observar en muchos metros, siendo las 3 de la madrugada era seguro que la mayoría estaba en sus hogares durmiendo, se detuvo en un parque tomándose el tiempo de sentarse un momento a pensar.

-Ada esta viva- se dijo a si mismo revolviendo su vida ¿por qué ahora? Ya tenía una familia y llegaba Ada a confundirlo, y peor aún lo engañó fingiendo estar muerta, de nuevo, tan típico de ella.

Una rafaga de viento seguida por un punzante dolor en el cuello lo sacó de su concentración, se tocó con una mano y percibió un dardo enterrado en su piel. -¿Qué mierda? - dijo en voz alta mientras su vista se nublaba, se tendió de rodillas en el suelo, le costaba trabajo respirar, un hombre apareció frente a él, jamás en la vida habia visto ese rostro.

-Que modales los míos, lamentó no presentarme- dijo en hombre frente a él poniéndose una máscara con la cual el agente Kennedy reconoció al instante

-Hunk, debí matarte - fue lo último que mencionó antes de perder la conciencia.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Poco a poco abrió los ojos, se sentía cansado, adolorido y con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, giro su vista observando su entorno, todo estaba oscuro a excepción de momentos en que los relámpagos en el cielo alumbraban el lugar, en uno de los momentos de iluminación logro ver muchas tumbas.

-Un cementerio- comentó en voz alta.

-Y aquí está tu tumba- señaló el mercenario parado frente a una gran fosa con un ataúd abierto dentro.

-No tuviste los pantalones de enfrentarme sin ventaja- reclamó el agente al enmascarado.

-Te daré la oportunidad de defenderte- contestó

El rubio se lanzó intentando dar golpes pero el mercenario los esquivaba sin problema.

-El efecto del sedante que te di aún no pasa por completo, que tragedia.- comenzó a reírse fastidiando mas a Leon que intentaba mas ferozmente atinar un golpe.

El mercenario cargo al agente Kennedy y lo arrojó contra el duro suelo haciéndolo perder mas la estabilidad.

El agente Kennedy se puso en pie y con toda la fuerza que aún tenia cargo un golpe que finalmente logró impactar en el rostro del mercenario haciéndolo caer

El hombre de la máscara se quedo un rato en el suelo, sorprendido pese al tranquilizante Leon demostraba ser un rival de peso, aquello lo enfureció aún más. -Es hora de acabar esto Leon- comenzó a golpearlo hasta dejarlo aturdido, luego lo tomó del cuerpo llevándolo por encima de su cabeza para después dejarlo caer contra su rodilla en un movimiento tipo quebradora, su columbra trono de una manera aparatosa seguida por un grito del agente que esta vez se quedó inmóvil, Hunk dio un último patada en la mandíbula dejándolo inconsciente.

Lo arrastro varios metros para después arrojarlo boca arriba dentro del ataúd para luego cerrarlo y comenzar a lanzar tierra sobre la fosa hasta cerrarla por completo.

-Dicen que ser enterrado vivo es una atrocidad, si nos vemos en el infierno espero me cuentes qué sentiste, Leon-

XxXxXxXxX

Y ahí estaba aquel hombre de negro, parado sobre una tumba que recién había sido colocada, quitó su máscara para dejar ver su rostro ensangrentado, no revelaba sentimiento alguno pese a haber salido victorioso una vez más

"Un triunfo sin gloria"

Alzó su cara hacia el cielo obscuro sintiendo las gotas de lluvia caer, cerro ambos ojos ante la imposibilidad de mantenerlos abiertos por el agua que cada vez caía más vorazmente.

Mas que venganza, aquél hombre ahora bajo tierra se convirtió en una obsesión, pero lo venció, agachó su mirada a la lápida y justo cuando un relámpago iluminó el cementerio logro leer con dificultad

RIP

Leon Scott Kennedy…

XxXxXxXxX

Me ha despertado la falta de oxígeno, intento jalar aire en un acto totalmente inútil, empiezo a desesperarme al no poder siquiera estirar demasiado mis manos, quizá se donde estoy, es aterradora la idea de estar bajo tierra, comienzo a empujar con todas mis fuerzas, no basta, -vamos Leon, recuerda tu entrenamiento- me digo a mi mismo intentando darme valor pues la desesperación y miedo se apodera de mi a cada segundo, -es inútil, no puedo mas mi cuerpo suplica por aire, este es mi fín- pienso resignado a morir en este lugar.

_**Flashback **_

_**-¿Te casarías conmigo?- digo saliendo completamente del tema.**_

_**-¿Qué?- contestó ella totalmente confundida**_

_**-Lo se es una tontería pero deberíamos siquiera intentarlo ¿no? - continuo**_

_**-No lo se, digo, tenemos 2 hijas, llevamos juntos un tiempo pero, eso ¿no crees que sería avanzar demasiado?- **_

_**-Entiendo, ambos hemos perdido mucho, ambos tenemos miedos, ambos tenemos cicatrices-**_

_**-!Al diablo, Leon, si quiero! - exclamó abrazándome…**_

_**-Bienvenido a la familia - dijo Chis abrazándome …**_

_**-¿Bailamos? - Sugerí viendo a esa bella pelirroja vestida ahora de blanco, lucia tan hermosa con su pelo suelto, ella solo sonrió y tomó mi mano, después de todo mi ahora esposa y yo debíamos abrir la pista con el primer baile...**_

_**-!Papi!- gritaron emocionadas las dos pequeñas al verme entrar por la puerta, me apresuró a abrazar a ambas y tomar una en cada brazo…**_

_**-¿Irás a buscarla ? - me preguntó asustada, veo sus miedos reflejados en sus azules ojos. - Solo quiero aclarar esto- contesté depositando un beso en sus labios…**_

_**Fin Flashback **_

En un breve último esfuerzo el rubio toco una de sus manos sintiendo en anillo de bodas que llevaba puesto, había gente que lo esperaba en casa, no tenia porque estar solo nunca más.

La cordura parece volver por un momento e intento encontrar el cuchillo que llevaba conmigo hace un rato.

-Ahi esta- balbuceo feliz al sentirlo pues no veo absolutamente nada, lo colocó con la punta hacia el frente y empujo con toda la fuerza que me queda.

Se ha hecho una grieta, lo se porque siento la tierra entrar al ataúd que me tiene cautivo.

Colocó ambas manos intentando hacer mas grande el agujero que logre hacer, la madera cede poco a poco, mis manos sangran a montones con pedazos de madera enterrados en ella.

Escarbo e intento subir cada vez más, maravillosamente siento la frescura del viento acompañada de gotas de agua.

Me arrastro hasta lograr salir, jaló aire una vez más, desesperado, al fin puedo respirar…

XxXxXxXxX

-¿Hola? -

-Hola, hunnigan, se que son las seis de la mañana, lamento si te desperté-

-tranquila, suelo despertar a esta hora-

-Oh, bien, amm lo que pasa es que Leon no llego en toda la noche ¿sabes algo de él?-

-Claire, yo…-

-Se que esta con ella, él mismo me dijo que la buscaria-

-Te dire donde esta, pero ten cuidado-

XxXxXxXxX

-¿Y si toco la puerta y al abrirla no me gusta lo que vere?- se preguntaba a si misma aterrada con la idea de ver a Leon de nuevo en los brazos de la espía. -Leon, te pateare el trasero si te atreviste a hacer eso- se dijo dándose ánimos.

Sonó el timbre y una bella mujer abrió la puerta rápidamente

-No esperaba verte aquí- dijo la asiática sonriente.

-Supongo que sabes que hago aquí- contestó la pelirroja sin dejarse intimidar por la actitud altanera de la morena.

\- Tranquila si quisiera quitartelo ya estaría en mi cama, estuvo un rato anoche por aqui, venia algo ebrio y enojado, deberias ponerle mas atención-

-Que raro que digas eso tu, pues ni siquiera te has dignado en ir a conocer a tu hija-

-Oh, olvidaba la existencia de esa niña, también puedes conservarla-

-Tu no eres Ada ¿cierto? -

-Ahora lo soy -

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Adiós- dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

XxXxXxXxX

-Simmons, Leon, todos son iguales, son un asco, solo te usan a su beneficio, ¿ya lo viste Ada? Acabas de morir y tu amado Leon ya se caso con la primera que le abrió las piernas- dijo a sí misma viéndose al espejo.

-Siempre tuve miedo, nunca quise hacerlo yo, me alegra que intente ser feliz sin mí- contestó la otra mitad.

-No te mientas, te duele, te destroza-

-Siempre lo rechace-

-Decía que te amaba, y se fue con otra, tal y como Simmons lo hizo conmigo-

-No compares a Leon con Simmons-

-Son iguales-

-No, yo morí el hizo lo correcto-

-Tienes razón Ada, estás muerta, soy yo quien aún vive-...

_**Bueno, paso mucho tiempo desde mi última actuación, lamento si perdí un poco el ritmo de la historia, tratare de actualizar mas seguido.**_

_**By: Romel**_


	24. Chapter 24 - Sin Despedidas

Hola, paso a dejar actualización antes de que me olviden por tardar tanto.

Capítulo 24

Sin despedidas

Se arrastraba entre el lodo que se hacía cada vez más espeso a medida que la tormenta se hacía cada vez más grande, hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerse consciente, sus pulmones jalaban aire agitadamente mientras sus músculos se contraen producto del esfuerzo realizado, intentó alzar la voz para pedir ayuda pero no tenía fuerza para ello, un frío absoluto se apoderó de su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar incontrolablemente, victima del cansancio simplemente no pudo continuar, quedándose dormido.

-¿Leon, Leon, puedes oirme?-

Abrió los ojos agitado solo para percatarse de que ya no estaba en aquel aterrador cementerio luchando por su vida, por algún motivo ajeno a él se encontraba en una cama de hospital, de nuevo, para variar.

Dos figuras posadas frente a él intentaban traerlo de vuelta a la realidad, parpadeo un par de veces antes de ver claramente y quedarse observando fijamente a la pelirroja parada al lado del médico, mirarla a los ojos era una buena manera de iniciar el día.

-¿Cómo se siente?- cuestionó el médico mirando los archivos que indicaban su estado físico.

-He tenido peores días- contestó respirando lenta y pausadamente

Ignorando eso, el hombre en bata blanca terminó de leer la carpeta para después cerrarla antes de hablar -Tiene 2 costillas rotas, un brazo, fracturas en los dedos de ambas manos, un esguince en el tobillo derecho, el hombro fracturado, además de serias lesiones en la columna, a pesar de eso su cuerpo parece ser muy resistente, quiz meses de reposo le ayudaran, lo mas complicado fue estabilizarlo ya que debido a que permaneció varias horas a la intemperie a temperaturas bajas lo cual le provocó principios de hipotermia, lo dejaré para que descanse y hable un poco con su esposa -

Una cálida sonrisa lo recibió mientras que él repasaba en su mente lo sucedido la noche anterior, además de casi morir, estuvo a punto de serle infiel a su ahora esposa, le daba pena verla a los ojos, por otra parte ese loco de Hunk era capaz de cualquiera cosa, seguro ahora mismo su familia corría peligro.

-¿Dónde están las niñas?- pregunto asustado de la respuesta que podían darle

-Están en casa, Moira está cuidando de ellas- respondió amablemente, se le notaba en la cara la preocupación que le causaba ver a Leon en ese estado, pero le llamaba más la atención el hecho de que parecía demasiado distraído, preocupado, pero no por sí mismo, había algo más, algo que debía saber también ella.

-Tienes que sacarlas de ahí- lo que dijo y como lo dijo fue más una orden que una sugerencia, Claire observó la seriedad con la que él la miraba, sin refutar nada, se alejó, tomó su bolso de la silla dirigiéndose a la salida, hizo llamadas a casa, nadie contestó, eso le preocupaba.

Pese a que el camino a casa no era del todo corto contó con la fortuna de que las autopistas estaban casi vacías facilitando el llegar rápido, giro en la calle donde su hogar se ubicaba, una casa grande en los suburbios, tres habitaciones amplias, una cocina elegante con piso de madera, la sala también era extensa, tres sillones a juego con el piso y una pantalla plasma enorme en el centro un patio verde, por fuera la casa era igual a todas las demás del vecindario, pese a eso la distingue a la perfección de las demás

al localizar esa casa que ya era inconfundible aparcó la camioneta sin siquiera darse el lujo de acomodarla en la cochera, bajo a toda prisa, un sentimiento de desesperación invadió su cuerpo cuando vio la puerta delantera de la casa abierta, se adentro sin pensarlo cuidando ser sigilosa por si alguien seguía ahí dentro, escucho unos pasos que bajaban por la escalera, se colocó detrás del muro que separaba la sala y la cocina y cuando vio una silueta masculina pasar, rápidamente soltó una patada que lo hizo caer, era un sujeto calvo no le presto demasiada atención pues pronto tomó su arma, un rifle M4 le sería muy útil, comenzó a subir escalones en busca de sus niñas y Moira.

Un segundo sujeto hizo aparición en el pasillo que se encontraba subiendo las escaleras, la adrenalina estaba al tope, sabía que un movimiento en falso acabaría con ella lastimada o en el peor de los casos sus hijas serían las que resultarian dañadas, sin siquiera pestañear levantó el fusil y vació toda la carga en el cuerpo del hombre que recién la ubicaba, cambio cargador y cortó cartucho en caso de requerir volver a utilizar el arma, era raro para ella, pues no estaba acostumbrada a usar armas largas, dio un paseo recorriendo cada rincón de la casa, pero no había ni huellas de sus hijas, empezaba a preocuparse al grado de querer llorar, una última esperanza entró en su mente, volvió a subir al segundo piso, noto un fino lazo salir del techo, lo jalo haciendo bajar una escalera, el ático sería su última esperanza de encontrar a la niñas.

Cuando subió hacia el ático rápido Moira por poco la recibe dándole con bate de béisbol en la cara, al instante reconoció a la pelirroja, arrojó el bate al suelo y la abrazo fuertemente,

-Niñas salgan- dijo sollozando mientras las dos pequeñas salían de entre todas las cajas que los Kennedy guardaban en ese lugar, el par de chiquillas corrió a abrazar a su madre, la pelirroja se rindió ante su cariño y se arrodilló a tomarlas en brazos, había sido un gran susto.

Claire ordenó a las niñas cerrar sus ojos hasta que todo pasara, Moira se quedaria atras de ella con las niñas, juntas bajaron los escalones con cuidado, revisaba atentamente a cada paso que daba.

Unas fuertes manos tomaron por sorpresa a Claire, disparó el arma inútilmente fallando cada tiro hasta que esta fue despojada de sus manos, un hombre enmascarado se paro delante ella, Claire respondió al instante con una serie de golpes que era bloqueados por el sujeto con suma facilidad, la chica de ojos azules frunció el ceño desesperada por ser superada en aquella pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, el hombre en negro dio una dura patada el abdomen de la pelirroja que la hizo caer, adolorida lo único que hizo fue ordenar a las niñas no abrir los ojos.

El mercenario se acercaba lentamente acechando su presa, de pronto en un acto oportuno un golpe con el bate de béisbol en la espalda lo hizo caer, Moira arremetió golpeando con todas su fuerzas, adolorido el sujeto rodó en el piso y en un acto planeado logró sacar una pistola de su tobillo, era claro que el hombre estaba altamente entrenado para lidiar situaciones de peligro. Amenazaba firmemente con el arma, Claire se puso en pie tan rápido como pudo interponiéndose, se colocó frente a las niñas y Moira protegiendolas con su cuerpo.

-Señora Kennedy, es usted admirable, pelea muy bien, además de ser muy ardiente- Claire hizo una mueca de molestia al oír eso -lamentó que tan joven sea viuda - dijo el mercenario seguro de haber logrado asesinar a Leon. - sólo necesitó acabar con esas niñas, estarán con su padre, después podemos jugar un rato-

-Sobre mi cadáver- contestó firmemente la pelirroja sabiéndose contra las cuerdas.

-Que así sea- Sonrió bajo su máscara mientras se preparaba para matar a las cuatro mujeres indefensas en un rincón de la sala de la casa de los kennedy.

Dos disparos se escucharon, pero lo único que sucedió fue que el enmascarado dejo caer su arma al piso, de pronto su mano sangraba ensuciando la alfombra, gruño furioso, las mujeres se encontraban confundidas, cosa que el mercenario aprovechó para intentar buscar su arma, una entrada poco usual se hizo cuando una dama vestida en rojo entró por la ventana, el enmascarado la reconoció al instante.

La espía dio una patada en el pecho haciéndolo traspasar la puerta de entrada, su fuerza era descomunal, la anterior Ada Wong no hubiese logrado eso ni en su mejor dia, el mercenario se puso en pie lo más rápido que su lastimado cuerpo le permitió, arrojó una granada de humo y escapó, era mejor huir en ese momento.

Ada reía por lo bajo con una sonrisa triunfante, giró su cabeza, observó a la pelirroja en el suelo siendo levantada por la joven pelinegra a la cual no conocía, las niñas particularmente llamaron su atención, una pelirroja casi idéntica a la chica Redfield, quizá algunas facciones de Leon en ella, la otra tenia el cabello negro, largo, brillante, no podía negar que se parecía un poco a ella, pero tenía los ojos de su padre, ambas se abrazaban a la jovencita a la cual no conocía, sin pensarlo la espía se perdió en los ojos azules de la pequeña con cabello negro, eran hermosos, y parecía como si la hermosa niña también la miraba fijamente, ese sentimiento la hizo sentir muchas cosas, había vuelto en sí, sentía su cuerpo como si fuese suyo y no de Carla.

Claire ordenó a Moira adelantarse a la camioneta con las niñas mientras ella se quedo dentro de la casa con Ada, la espía solo veía a esa pequeña salir tomada de la mano por su hermana y la otra chica, Claire la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Gracias- dijo Claire sinceramente tendiendole la mano, su orgullo no le permitió responder el gesto.

-Llamó mi atención que buscaras a Leon, asi que decidi seguirte, supe que le dieron una paliza pero vivirá-

-Siempre vas un paso adelante de nosotros- Contestó la pelirroja.

-Es muy hermosa, lamento haber sido tan estúpida- Dijo Ada saliendo abruptamente del tema, la pelirroja logro entender a qué se refería, vio como Ada miraba a la pequeña Wanda, y también podía ver que los ojos de Ada brillaban como si contuviera las lágrimas, ese esmeralda en sus orbes brillaba, no pudo decir palabra más pues la espía se dio la vuelta y se marchó, Claire volvió a la camioneta para irse a toda prisa.

-¿Quién era esa mujer que nos ayudó ?- pregunto intrigada Moira, ella jamás en su vida la había visto, y le perturbaba el hecho de que se parecía mucho a la pequeña Wanda, si bien estaba al tanto de que cuando Claire se casó con Leon, él ya tenía una hija y sabia por buena fuente que esa mujer había muerto, una tal Ada Wong de la que escucho algunas veces pero jamás conoció en persona.

-Se llama Ada Wong, es amiga de papi- dijo para las niñas quienes también parecían confundidas, tres años de edad y ya tenían todas las dudas del mundo, sobre todo Wanda quien tenía una madurez muy elevada para su corta edad, según los médicos era debido a que portaba el virus que su madre le heredó, su metabolismo maduraba más rápido que el de un humano común.

XxXxXxXxX

Wong llegó a su apartamento, se posó frente a un espejo, miraba su reflejo anonadada, acercaba su mirada, apretaba los puños, parpadeaba repetidas veces, jugaba con sus cabellos, era indudable, sonrió entusiasmada

Según recordaba había pasado poco más de tres años de aquel fatídico día, cuando en esos laboratorios logró apagar el misil salvando la vida de muchos, a costa de la suya, tocó sus labios recordando ese último beso y esa despedida a Leon, ella que había jurado que jamás se despedía, ese dia lo hizo, sabiendo que moriría y así fue, pero por una razón, volvió.

Llegó a su mente ese momento, sintió como sus pulmones tomaban aire y le dolía cada centímetro de su ser, pese a ello, no podía mover ni siquiera un dedo, sin importar eso logro ver como su cuerpo se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar sin que ella lo quisiera, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para parpadear, simplemente pensaba, ¿acaso era un sueño? todo empeoro cuando escuchó una voz, la misma voz de aquélla vez que sin desearlo intentó quitarse la vida, ahora se escuchaba más fuerte, ahora tenía el control.

Carla se presentó dentro de su mente, comenzó a platicarle todo, su plan, en cómo salió a la perfección, en su regreso de la muerte, pese a ello mencionó que estaba demasiado lastimada y si no sanaba sería inútil haber burlado a la muerte una vez, terminaría muerta de nuevo, tomó una posición fetal mientras un líquido viscoso la cubrió dejándola dentro de una crisálida.

Dentro de la Crisálida el tiempo no pasó, fue como dormir, tener un sueño y despertar a la mañana, el problema fue que ese mañana duró tres años en llegar, todo ese tiempo estuvo soñando con su padre, fue hermoso volver a verlo, ese recuerdo que tenía casi suprimido, cuando finalmente despertó noto que Carla se salió con la suya y ahora manejaba el cuerpo, siendo Ada una especie de copiloto que se limitaba a observar, la fuerza y reflejos habían aumentado exponencialmente, lo supo cuando vio a Carla pelear con esos equipos militares que perturbaban su sueño, notó que seguía teniendo un poco de control en sí misma cuándo impidió que la otra matara a ese oficial, también cuando Leon la besó y pudo responder el gesto, cuando Claire se presentó asustada por el paradero del rubio también logró obligar a Carla para seguirla y buscarlo, pero el mayor avance se dio cuando vio a esa niña, su hija, ver sus ojos le dio la fortaleza que necesitaba para volver a su cuerpo, una vez más era una y la voz de Carla permaneció callada, enterrada.

-Rompiste tu única regla, nunca te despidas- susurró para sí misma recordando de nuevo ese último beso a su querido rubio antes de morir.

Flashback

Leon paro en uno de los mejores bares de la ciudad, bajó de un Camaro azul muy elegante, dejando lucir sus relucientes zapatos, unos jeans azules, una camisa gris y su tan preciada chaqueta de cuero, caminó hacia la puerta del copiloto para ayudar a bajar a la dama que le acompañaba, la pelinegra llevaba puesto un vestido muy parecido al que llevaba puesto cuando la vio por primera vez en Raccon City, solo que este era en un rojo más brillante, la prenda le quedaba ajustada, haciendo notar cada curva de su bien formado cuerpo, tomó la mano de su agente favorito y ambos entraron.

Pidieron una mesa de billar, una botella y comenzaron a jugar una partida, Leon aseguraba que una mujer no podría ganarle, la espía lo reto haciendo una pequeña apuesta que susurró a su oído, el rubio acepto dejándola iniciar en un acto de caballerosidad.

En el primer tiro Ada rápido metió una de las bolas chicas, en un segundo tiro metió dos más haciendo que él rubio se sorprendiera

-Eso fue suerte- dijo el hombre intentando quitarle su concentración.

Ada volvió a tirar y otra bola cayó, ya llevaba gran ventaja. -¿eso crees?- contestó mientras cubría de tiza la punta del palo, tiro por cuarta vez dándose el lujo de no meter ninguna bola o seria muy aburrido.

El rubio sonrió disponiéndose a tirar ahora él, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando veo que un castaño se acercaba a Ada.

-¿Hey, que hace una chica tan linda como tu en un lugar así?- Ada lo miró fastidiada.

-Trato de pasar un buen rato con mi novio- contestó secamente

Leon finalmente tiró para su mala suerte la bola blanca fue la única que se fue por uno de los hoyos, el castaño que los atosigaba se rió ligeramente fastidiando al agente Kennedy que intentaba ignorarlo.

-Querida mira a ese pobre tipo, no es capaz de meter una bola- Comentó el castaño haciendo que el agente Kennedy se molestara, en ese momento ya eran el centro de atención de varios en el bar.

-Puede que no logre meter una bola, pero hay otras cosas, que si logra meter- contestó Ada llena sensualidad mientras veía fijamente a su agente favorito, esa palabras fueron como un balde de agua helada para el castaño que ya no sabia que decir

-Deberías jugar con un hombre de verdad- Comentó el castaño intentando no darse por vencido.

-¿Piensas presentarme a tu novio?- Ada había ganado, todos en el bar escucharon eso.

-Oohhh- fue lo único que resonó en ese momento, sin más, el hombre se retiró humillado.

-A veces puedes ser más hiriente con tus palabras que con los puños- susurró Kennedy al oído de Wong.

-Creo que mi victoria fue algo exitante, que tal si vamos a terminar algunos asuntos pendientes - contestó sensualmente la espía en tono muy bajo mientras le acariciaba la mano.

-Aún no termina la partida- contestó Leon, no le sería tan fácil.

-Bien- contestó molesta la espía -es mi turno, ¿no?- el rubio asintió, la espia golpeo la bola blanca e hizo que la bola negra entrara, automáticamente habia perdido, Kennedy ganaba.

-Lo hiciste a propósito- dijo el agente, la dama solo sonrió, dejó un billete de cien dólares al mesero y salió del lugar, el ojiazul suspiro, esa mujer siempre obtenía lo que quería.

Se besaban alocadamente por el pasillo, la mujer enredo sus piernas en el torso de su novato, la cargo por todo el pasillo mientras se le dificultaba abrir la cerradura, la puerta cedió y ambos cayeron al piso, el rubio comenzó a levantarle el vestido, sin darse cuenta ya estaba dentro de ella, la colocó contra la pared mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia su cuerpo, pasaron por el sillón, luego la mesa, minutos mas tarde ya estaban completamente desnudos en la recámara, la cama rechinaba y la cabecera chocaba contra la pared, la mujer tomó el control colocándose ella arriba, tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

Sus ojos casi se ponían en blanco, su cara completamente roja hacía notar que en ese momento se sentía en el cielo, el rubio continuaba embistiendo con más fuerza pese a que la escuchaba gritar, sentía como las piernas de su espía temblaban al tiempo que la sentía mojada, esa mujer hervía por dentro, la tomó del cuello apretando, pero sin llegar a lastimarla, el ver su rostro tan jodidamente sensual sumado a sus gemidos estaban haciéndolo no resistir más, la calló besándola.

-Damelo!- ordenó al rubio que no aguanto mas y se dejó llevar en el orgasmo mutuo.

En la mañana al no verla en su cama decidió enviarle un mensaje de texto.

-¿Nunca te despides?-

-Es mi única regla, sin despedidas guapo-

Fin flashback

-Fallé mi unica regla, no te despidas- una lágrima salió de sus ojos. -Te perdi Leon, pero aun puedo recuperar a mi hija-

XxXxXxXxX

Ser un super agente tenía algunas ventajas, su seguro estaba pagando la estancia en uno de los mejores hospitales de la ciudad, en ese momento estaba sedado la mitad de su cuerpo y apenas podía sentir un poco de dolor, la comida era casi buena, pese a que solo la había probado una sola vez no le pareció mala, además la enfermera era amable, su preocupación crecía conforme pasaba la noche, eran las 8:17 pm y el miraba desesperado las manecillas del reloj en la pared, hacía poco más de cuatro horas Claire se había ido a buscar a sus hijas y aún no volvía, ni nadie llamaba para contarle la situación, lamentaba no poder siquiera levantarse.

La perilla de la puerta giró y el rubio giró su rostro con la esperanza de que alguien lo sacara de ese tormento que era no saber sobre su familia, una mujer entró vestida de enfermera.

-Hola, guapo-

-¿Ada?-

Bueno aqui termina el capítulo, sean bienvenidas sugerencias y comentarios

Me he tardado y realmente espero no haber perdido el ritmo de la historia, muchas gracias a los que me continúan leyendo.

By:Romel


	25. Chapter 25 - Nueva vida

_**Los personajes pertenecen a capcom etc…**_

_**De nuevo pasó a actualizar, ya tenía listo el capitulo desde hace tiempo pero siempre que voy a subirlo terminó haciendo otra cosa y lo olvido.**_

_**Gracias por continuar leyendo **_

_**Capítulo 25**_

_**Nueva vida**_

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Luego de que Claire y las niñas partieran de la casa de los Kennedy, el lugar quedó vacío, la puerta se encontraba abierta de par en par, las ventanas estaban destruidas y dentro del lugar que alguna vez fue un hogar todo era un desastre, tres cuerpos sin vida esparcidos a lo largo y ancho de los dos pisos de la vivienda, había sangre en la alfombra, y un sin número de agujeros en las paredes, Ada entró curiosa sabiendo lo que buscaba, pronto se detuvo a observar las fotografías en la sala, tenía el tiempo contado ya que era seguro que la policía iba en camino, de acuerdo con su experiencia tenía cerca de dos minutos.

Caminó a paso lento con ese estilo único de ella hasta quedarse parada un momento, tres fotografías protegidas por un marco muy elegante llamaron su atención, la primera era de las niñas jugando en el patio de lo que parecía ser esa misma casa, por un instante sonrió al ver tan hermosas pequeñas, movió la mirada a la segunda imagen, era de Leon, Claire y ambas niñas en la típica foto familiar era un escenario bastante tierno, finalmente pasó a la última la cual llamó aún más su atención, Leon abrazaba a Claire por la cintura, ambos sonreían, un vestido blanco adornaba la figura de la pelirroja mientras que el rubio portaba un smoking y corbata, así como brillantes anillos en sus dedos, era más que obvio, al fin su querido agente había encontrado lo que buscaba y aunque odiaba la idea de verlo con alguien más, en el fondo le alegraba saber que pudo continuar con su vida.

Suspiró recordando un momento de su pasado.  
_  
__**Flashback**___

_**-Llegas tarde guapo, estuve esperando por más de dos horas-**_ _dijo molesta al ver a Leon entrar a su apartamento en completa obscuridad._

_**-Recibí tu mensaje Ada, pero estaba en la boda de Ashley Graham, salve a esa niña hace unos cuantos años y me tomó cariño, no iba a cometer la grosería de no asistir- **__contestó en tono cansado sin ganas de iniciar una discusión mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los arrojaba a un rincón, apenas tenía poco más de cuatro años de reencontrarse con la espia y para ser honesto empezaba a fastidiarle el hecho de que la veía muy poco y no eran más que encuentros causales donde solo terminaba en sexo, luego ella se marchaba._

_**-No sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo contigo-**_ _la espía se puso en pié caminando hacia la puerta, giro la perilla intentando abrirla, pero cuando apenas llevaba unos centímetros el agente azotó la misma evitando que se escapara.  
Ada lo miró atentamente, pese a la oscuridad encontró sus ojos y los enlazo a los suyos.  
Comenzó a besarla sin pedir permiso, abrió sus piernas para poder levantarla y llevarla hasta la habitación._

_Luego de tenerse el uno al otro en repetidas ocasiones, ambos terminaron desnudos, agotados y sudorosos, el Sol ya había salido.  
El rubio giró a verla, su corazón latía rápidamente y su respiración era agitada._

_**-¿Te casarías conmigo?- **__preguntó espontáneamente_ _la espía lo miró fijamente asustada._

_**-¿Qué?-**_ _dijo casi en un gritó, el agente no dijo nada solo se quedó mirándola seriamente __**-Leon, yo soy de los malos, tu eres de los buenos, somos totalmente opuestos, es una estupidez lo que dices- **__explicó la espía._

_**\- Sabes, Ver a Ashley sentar cabeza me hizo desear hacer lo mismo, quizá mañana muera en una misión o algo parecido y habria pasado solo toda mi existencia, me gustaría llegar y saber que alguien me espera, quién mejor para compartir mi vida que alguien que también vive lo que yo a diario, Ada, algún día se acabará esta mierda de los zombies y el bioterrorismo, además no pienso dedicar mi vida solo a esto, también quiero una família-  
**__  
__**-Yo no soy la mujer indicada para esto guapo, pero no lo tomes como un no, quizá después sea posible, el tiempo lo decidirá, solo no es el momento-**___

_**Fin Flashback**___

-**Me alegra que encontraras lo que buscabas-** dijo para sí misma sin poder evitar sentirse triste, ella no fue, ella no pudo ser lo que él necesitaba.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ada de nuevo aparecía, debía admitir que era la última persona que deseaba ver en ese preciso instante, horas antes discutió con ella negándose a aceptar que había vuelto, incluso cometió la tontería de golpearla, vaya tonto, las cosas terminaron mal pues buscando alejarse terminó siendo presa fácil para un sujeto que lo buscaba, eso era historia aparte, ya saldrían cuentas luego.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?- **cuestionó molesto al verla entrar por la puerta, pese a la furia que irradiaban sus orbes al verla, dentro de su cabeza tenía un serio conflicto y es que verla vestida de enfermera la hacía lucir tan jodidamente atractiva, más no olvidaba que esa maldita mujer le había hecho ya mucho daño

**-Escuche que un viejo amigo te dio una paliza, seguro a esta hora ya se enteró de que sigues con vida-** contestó la espía con total tranquilidad.

**-¿Vienes solo a burlarte o terminaras su trabajo?-  
**  
**-Tranquilo guapo, no sería capaz de eso-**

-**Fingiré que creo en tus palabras, ahora lárgate Ada, estoy esperando noticias sobre mi familia, no quiero escuchar tus estupideces-** el rubio parecía completamente decidido a ignorar todo sobre esa mujer, decidió acomodar su cabeza en la almohada y cerrar sus ojos hasta que se marchará.

**-Acabo de ver a tu familia- **esas palabras lo hicieron abrir de golpe los ojos, lanzó una mirada de ira hacia la pelinegra que sonreía fastidiando aún más.

-**Maldita sea Ada que les hiciste?- **gritó furioso intentando levantarse lo cual hizo que la espía se preocupara y dejara de jugar con él.

**-Leon quedate quieto-** decía preocupada al ver que intentaba ponerse en pie lo cual lastimaba más su cuerpo, el rubio intentó arduamente pero cuando sus pies tocaron el frio suelo su cuerpo automáticamente cayó como un saco de carné.

Mirarlo en el suelo tan indefenso y lastimado la hizo arrepentirse de haber ido a buscarlo, el daño en su columna era aún peor de lo que imaginaba al principio.

**-¡Maldición!-** Gritó el rubio impotente al nisiquiera lograr mover las piernas, Wong lo ayudo a levantarse y volver a subir a la cama, lo miraba preocupada.

**-¿Por qué tenías que volver? ¿Por qué vienes a poner mi mundo de cabeza? ¿Por qué no te quedaste muerta?- **esas palabras que dijo el rubio la mataron, no literalmente, pero le dolió hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

**-No lo sé-** dijo ella, aguantando las ganas de llorar, quería odiarlo por esas cosas que dijo, pero él tenía razón, lo había lastimado, aunque no era su culpa,  
pronto el agente se sintió el hombre más imbécil del mundo al decirle esa clase de estupideces, la desesperación que le causaba verla luego de saberla perdida lo hacía no pensar coherentemente.  
**  
-¿Donde estan Ada?- **pregunto el rubio bajando el tono de su voz, como si le suplicara respuestas.

**-Estan bien, me encargué de mantenerlas a salvo- ** contestó la pelinegra con voz calmada mientras se sentaba a la orilla de su cama.

**-Gracias, son todo lo que tengo- dijo con total sinceridad -¿recuerdas cuando?-** Ada lo interrumpió abruptamente, ese mismo recuerdo llego a ella horas antes, era bastante molesto ver al hombre con el que desearía haber estado toda su vida formar su propia familia.

**-Lamentó que las cosas acabaran así-** La espía solo asintió con indiferencia, no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que le dolía.

**-Sólo quería cerciorarme de que estabas bien, no me hacen falta tus tontas disculpas-**

**-Será mejor que no volvamos a vernos nunca, Ada- **ese comentario la tomó por sorpresa.

**-No me interesa-** fingió de nuevo

**-Se lo que pasa por tu mente, maldita sea, por una jodida vez ¿podrías dejar de fingir que no tienes sentimientos?-**

**-No me conoces, deja de creer que lo haces- **grito la espia leon tomo la mano de la espía evitando que se marchará.  
**  
-Decenas de veces fuiste mia, y no hablo de quitarte la ropa, pasamos años juntos, conocí a la Ada Wong verdadera, esa que fue capaz de dar su vida por mí-  
**  
**-Cállate-  
**  
**-¿Qué fue lo que paso Ada, por qué simplemente te fuiste por tanto tiempo?-** una dura explicación venía en camino, seguro cualquier otra persona pensaría que tal disparate era una rara historia de ciencia ficción o algo que solo a un drogadicto se le ocurriría.

**-Estuve muerta por unas horas- ** Ada comenzó a contarle que regresó de la muerte, en cómo el virus que implantó Carla en ella funcionó, dotándola de fuerza y velocidad asombrosas, así como la habilidad de sanar heridas, sin dar algunos detalles, pues continuó omitiendo mencionar el hecho de que en su cuerpo cohabitan dos mentes, eso ni la persona de mente más abierta creería, además de que sería un motivo más para desconfiar de ella.

Leon escuchó atentamente cada palabra, si alguien podia creer en lo imposible era él, siendo muy joven se enlisto en la policía y durante su primer día vio muertos levantarse y caminar, monstruos además de toda clase de barbaridades, no le era tan difícil creer que Ada había vuelto de la muerte pero ¿realmente era ella misma aún o algo de su humanidad se había perdido? Observó sus ojos esmeraldas perdiéndose en ellos, alguna vez amó esos orbes, alguna vez se reflejó en ellos anhelando despertar todos los días con esa vista, pero pese a que nada en esa mirada había cambiado, ahora no reflejaba su presente, sino su pasado, él había hecho su vida y era hora de dejarla ir.

**-Cuando volví habían pasado tres años, había perdido todo, tu estabas casado, mi hija nunca me conoció, no se por que mierda no me quede muerta.- **explicó la espía haciendo notar su frustración

**-Cuando moriste, realmente quería hacerlo yo también, pero hubo algo que siempre me ayudó, nuestra hija, me dedique solo a ella, un día me reencontré con Claire, y decidí que era hora de continuar, nos casamos, iniciamos una família, yo solo continúe, lo siento- **la disculpa sonaba sincera. **  
**  
**-Se que ya no hay una historia entre nosotros, se que no somos, no fuimos, ni seremos, pero aún hay algo que puedo recuperar de mi vieja vida, nuestra hija, es por ella que estoy aquí- **Sin saber qué decir él rubio se quedó con la boca abierta, intentaba articular alguna palabra, escuchar a Ada hablar sobre su hija le confirmaba que aún había humanidad en ella.

**XxXxXxXxX**

El sonido del televisor a todo volumen hacia imposible que alguien notara las risitas que la pareja hacía en la habitación, Chris gozaba de la compañía de una hermosa mujer, su relación ya era más la de un noviazgo que una amistad, prácticamente vivían juntos, solo que temían ponerle etiquetas a eso, Jill presionaba al castaño desde hace tiempo que deseaba un bebé, ver a su cuñada Claire con dos pequeñas despertaba su lado maternal así como el del fortachón quien cada vez se le hacía mejor la idea, en medio del jugueteo previo al acto carnal un estruendoso sonido de lo que parecía ser alguien golpeando la puerta los interrumpió, a las ocho de la noche seguro debía ser importante, además algo les decía que lo era.

El castaño se puso en pie vestido con su pijama, abrió la puerta y se asustó al ver a su hermana, Moira y sus sobrinas, lucian asustadas, Claire tenía manchas de sangre en su ropa y rostro, sus dos pequeñas hijas la abrazaba y ella trataba de parecer fuerte.

**-Por Dios, Claire- **gritó llamando la atención de su compañera castaña quien corrió a la puerta aún en bata de dormir, no hizo falta palabra alguna para entenderse el uno al otro, Jill llevó a las niñas a la habitación para darle la oportunidad a Chris de hablar con su hermana.

**-¿Qué rayos pasó? Dime que Leon…- **Claire rápido lo interrumpió al notar las raras conclusiones que su hermano imaginaba.

**-Leon está en el hospital, ayer no llego a casa y esta mañana apareció, me dijo que sacara a las niñas de casa, cuando llegué había alguien ahí y yo…-**

**-Despacio-** esta vez el que interrumpió fue el Castaño, la pelirroja suspiró pesadamente tratando de explicar todo, esta vez con más calma.

**-Necesitas descansar hermana, te preparare la ducha-**

-**Tengo que avisar a Leon que estamos bien- **contestó la pelirroja.

**-Yo iré-** el Castaño se cambió de ropa, le pidió a Jill cuidar de su hermana, se aseguró de mencionar el lugar donde guardaba las armas en caso de necesitarlas y bajo a tomar un taxi que lo llevara al hospital.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Giró la perilla esperando ver a Leon solo y se sorprendió por la compañía que tenía.

**-Wong-** dijo con voz fuerte y poco amistosa, era cierto que un momento odio con todas sus fuerzas a esa mujer, pero también hubo un momento que se ganó su respeto cuando se sacrificó por el equipo en aquella misión, aunque no estaba seguro que era esa misma mujer parada frente a él la que hizo tal cosa, desconfiaba de ella ahora que había levantado de entre los muertos.

**-Redfield-** contestó secamente.

**-Gracias por salvar a mi hermana y mis sobrinas-** dijo cortésmente, la espía dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse **-una de ellas es mi hija, no estaba haciéndoles un favor-.  
**  
**-Tan amable como siempre- **dijo al verla retirarse.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Zhines **Gracias por seguir al pendiente de mi historia, realmente lo valoro mucho.

**Max player123 **Aquí está el nuevo, si todo sale bien el viernes subiré el siguiente.

**Matilde V** Tratare de actualizar más frecuentemente,

Reclamos, sugerencias y todo tipo de comentarios son aceptad, hasta pronto

By: Romel


	26. Chapter 26 - Conduciendo y otras cosas

_**Hora de actualizar.**_

_**Este capítulo contiene lemmon así que si no es de su agrado pasen al final.**_

_**Capítulo 26 **_

_**Conduciendo y otras cosas.**_

Un par de dias habian pasado luego de esa charla con el rubio, por su cabeza pasaban un sin fin de pensamientos respecto al tema, volvió a su propia vivienda, la cual había comprado hace varios años atrás con la idea de criar a su hija en ese sitio, en el momento cuando llegó la noticia de que se acercaba su llegada, el lugar estaba abandonado, se notaba la falta de cuidados pues el polvo y telarañas abundaban a cada rincón, tan pronto como fuera posible llamaría a alguien que remodelara el apartamento para hacerlo ver tan lujoso como en un principio lo era, una de las partes más difíciles de volver de la muerte fue todo el papeleo que requirió para que se le regresará hasta el último centavo y propiedades que tenía antes de que se le diera por muerta legalmente, afortunadamente lo consiguió y de nuevo tenía todos sus bienes económicos de regreso, ya era un pequeño progreso, caminó al almacén donde guardaba sus cosas personales, muchas personas son del tipo de guardar obsequios de ex novios, familiares o cosas asi, ella no, a pesar de que a lo largo de todos esos años que pasó junto a Leon, él le regaló un sin número de cosas, ella jamás guardo uno solo de ellos, siempre prefirió un grato recuerdo que una foto o un peluche arrumbado en un baúl, pero había algo a lo que consideraba uno de sus tesoros y le alegraba tenerlo a la mano, una caja color perla hecha de acero, en ella no guardaba joyas, ni dinero, pero sí algo muy importante.

**-Aún está aquí-** Se dijo a sí misma al ver su colección privada, dentro de esa caja había un montón de llaves, llaves de autos, de todos y cada uno de los autos que había tenido a lo largo de su vida, estaba las de un elegante lamboghini que alguna vez tuvo, su primer auto, un sencillo mustang 78, pero entre todos destacaba las llaves del mas querido de todos, un corvette rojo, era un auto común como los demás, pero la historia que venía con él era la mejor parte.

_**Flashback**_

_Paró el vehículo frente a un parque esperando llamar la atención del rubio que había localizado con anterioridad luego de una minuciosa investigación matutina, predeciblemente él se acercó._

_**-Señorita no puede estacionar su auto en este lugar, hay un hidrante-**_ _dijo a la mujer dentro del carro en rojo._

_**-Creo que merezco una infracción-**_ _contestó ella pícaramente._

_**-Lamento decirle que no tengo la autoridad para eso-**_

_**-Es una lástima, me gustan los policías-**_

_**-¿y qué hay de un ex policía?-**_ _la espía se mordió el labio e hizo una seña indicando que entrara por el otro lado del vehículo._

_**-Lindo auto-**_ _comentó el rubio mientras la pelinegra conducía por toda la ciudad._

_**-Te gustaría tomar el volante-**_ _sugirió la espía parando en un una orilla de la calle._

_**-Paso-**_ _contestó el rubio negando con la cabeza._

_**-No me digas que el gran agente Kennedy le teme a un simple auto-**_

_**-Claro que no-**_ _negó él._

_**-Entonces ven aquí y conduce-**_ _Ordenó con voz fuerte._

_**-No insistas Wong-**_

_**-De acuerdo guapo, este es el trato, si quieres acostarte conmigo esta noche, tendrás que conducir este maldito auto-**_ _el chantaje de la espía había llegado a un punto sin retorno._

_**-¿Que te hace pensar que quiero hacerlo?-**_ _preguntó el rubio intentando evadir el tema._

_**-Ah, ¿no?-**_ _la asiática comenzó a desabotonar su blusa dejando mostrar levemente el sostén rosa que llevaba bajo su ropa haciendo que el agente comenzará a balbucear como idiota._

_**-No se conducir autos Standar-**_ _confesó Kennedy sin más rodeos, Ada soltó una risita fastidiosa._

_**-¿En Serio guapo? -**_ _preguntó calmando su risa._

_**-Nunca tuve la oportunidad de que mi padre me enseñara ese tipo de cosas- **_

_**-No te preocupes guapo, ven aquí te daré clases de manejo-**_ _Leon bajó del vehículo y se posó frente al cofre al lado de Ada._

_**-Espero que este curso no sea muy costoso-**_ _susurró al oído de la mujer mientras acariciaba su espalda baja._

_**-Tendrá un precio especial-**_ _comentó ella besándolo __**-Ahora sube-**_ _Kennedy obedeció y se colocó frente al volante._

_Ada comenzó a contarle a Leon toda la parte teórica de manejar un vehículo Standard, luego de varios minutos de práctica la espía comenzaba a desesperarse._

_**-¡No!, debes presionar el acelerador mientras lentamente sacas el pie del clutch-**_ _gritaba la espía al borde de la histeria._

_Pasó media hora y ahora el rubio maniobraba el vehículo por las calles de la ciudad como pez en el agua. _

_**-Vez guapo, no era tan difícil- **__Ada comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna del agente mientras el se enfocaba en continuar conduciendo._

_**-Ahora no, Ada-**_ _comentó intentando resistir la erección que se formaba en sus pantalones._

_**-De acuerdo guapo, tengo una última prueba, si la pasas prometo que esta noche podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo-**_ _la propuesta de la asiática hizo sonreír al americano, pero aún faltaba saber qué pediría a cambio._

_**-¿Y qué es éso?-**_

_**-Según sé, este auto puede alcanzar de los 0 a 100 km/h en tan solo 4.2 segundos, inténtalo.-**_

_-__**Ada el límite de esta carretera es de 60 km/h además estamos muy cerca del Lago si no logró frenar terminaremos en el fondo-**_

_**-El gran Leon tiene miedo, bien no tendremos sexo esta noche-**_

_**-Basta de chantajes, estás loca-**_ _gritó el rubio acelerando._

_La velocidad era tanta que podía sentir como si el auto volará, cada vez la curva de la calle se acercaba más y ahora era imposible parar el auto._

_**-Salta -**_ _ordenó la pelinegra abriendo primero la puerta de su lado, el ojiazul obedeció y ambos saltaron a la par dejando al auto irse solo contra la valla metálica, está cedió ante el impacto dejando pasar el auto para luego hundirse en el fondo del río._

_**-Lamento lo de tu auto-**_ _dijo poniéndose en pie, apenado de la idiotez que acababa de hacer, afortunadamente al saltar del vehículo en movimiento ni siquiera recibieron rasguño alguno._

_**-En realidad era robado, se lo quite a un idiota millonario que intentaba llevarme a la cama y desde un principio tenía planeado que terminará en el fondo del agua-**_

_**-Estas demente-**_ _comentó el hombre luego de suspirar._

_**-¿Vamos a tu apartamento?-**_ _dijo la espía limpiándose el polvo se su ropa mientras paraba un taxi._

_Minutos más tarde ambos entraron por la puerta del modesto apartamento del agente Kennedy._

_**-Esto es una porquería -**_ _comentó la dama al ver un desastre en cada rincón, algo tan típico en los hombres que viven solos._

_**-Anoche organice una pequeña fiesta y aún no he limpiado.-**_

_Ada caminó a la habitación, se quitó los zapatos y se echó en la cama. __**-Tu cama aún está hecha, eso significa que no metiste a nadie aquí-**_

_**-No me interesa meter otras mujeres a mi cama-**_

_**-No se si es algo lindo o algo estúpido-**_

_**-¿Acaso tu metes a cualquier imbécil a tu cama?-**_

_-__**En ocasiones tengo necesidades guapo- **__esas palabras lo desanimaron._

_**-Oh-**_ _dijo con la voz ronca, la espía se echó a reír._

_**-Eres tan ingenuo guapo-**_ _El rubio frunció el ceño intentando hacer notar su molestia, por su parte la espía comenzó a despojarlo de la chaqueta y desabotonar su camisa._

_El ojiazul la tomó del cuello y la arrojó contra la cama, la mujer solo lo miro retadoramente._

_**-Creo que pase la prueba de hoy, exijo mi pago-**_ _dijo sacando unas esposas de un cajón y arrojándolas sobre el colchón._

_**-¿Por qué tienes esto?-**_

_**-Son un recuerdo de mi único día como Policía-**_ _Ada no cuestionó más y el rubio la esposo a la cabecera de la cama._

_El agente comenzó a besar los pies de la espía, relamía cada dedo haciéndola estremecer, entrecerró sus ojos haciendo más reconfortante el momento, de pronto no sintió nada, abrió los ojos y nadie estaba ahí._

_**-¿Ahora vas a dejarme aquí?-**_ _de pronto vio a Leon volver con un pañuelo oscuro entre sus manos. _

_**-Esto no era parte del trato-**_ _reclamó al sentir como sus ojos eran cubiertos._

_Desabotono el pantalón obscuro que la pelinegra portaba y lentamente lo bajo hasta quitar la prenda por completo, dejando notar las bragas rosas que llevaba._

_**-Se pone interesante-**_ _de nuevo sintió como besaba sus pies, primero por la planta, subió por sus tobillos, continuó por subiendo, besó cada una de sus rodillas, no paró ahí, había llegado a su entrepierna besando lentamente, colocó su lengua pasándola por encima de su zona íntima sin retirar las bragas haciéndola temblar, soltó un gemido, esto solo hizo que el rubio tomará ambas piernas de la fémina y las colocará sobre sus hombros, utilizó su lengua por encima de la ropa interior y aún así sentía su humedad._

_La espía apretó las piernas en el cuello de su amante rogando por sus atenciones __**-Quitamelas-**_ _dijo en voz baja, casi suplicando._

_El hombre hábilmente colocó la prenda entre sus dientes y comenzó a retirarla lentamente, hundió su lengua en ella, con movimientos rápidos y continuos, se llenó de ella, lamia con total devoción, el orgasmo femenino llegó, pudo sentirlo en su paladar y observarlo en sus facciones faciales._

_Comenzó a desabotonar la blusa femenina sin retirarla pues las esposas hacían imposible esa tarea, el sostén también aún estorbaba así que lo quito para después arrojarlo al suelo, comenzó a jugar con sus pechos hasta quedar satisfecho, los besó, lamió, apretó y mordió hasta dejarlos en un color rojizo que se extendía también por el cuello y rostro de la espía que ardía por dentro ante cada caricia._

_Respiraba agitadamente deseosa por ser atendida, ya a esas alturas de la situación el rubio sentía una presión enorme en sus pantalones y optó por deshacerse de ellos, colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de la fémina sin sumergirse en ella, la espía ahogó un gritó ante tal contacto, y levantó las caderas intentando iniciar ella misma el acto, el rubio retrocedió poco a poco mientras la pelinegra lo seguía sin lograr alcanzarlo._

_**-Lo quiero todo-**_ _exijo al sentir como la punta del miembro de su amante entraba en su cuerpo._

_**-¡Carajo!-**_ _gritó cuando sin previo aviso lo sintió entrar en ella por completo de golpe, pese a esto comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás logrando sentirse aliviada._

_Esa mujer hervía por dentro y a cada movimiento de caderas tomaba más fuerza y sentía mayor presión alrededor de su miembro haciendo casi imposible la tarea de salir de ahí, si continuaba así no duraría mucho, tomo fuerzas y salió del cuerpo de la mujer aliviado de no terminar._

_La espia hizo una mueca de fastidio al verse interrumpida, el agente tomó su miembro entre sus manos y comenzó a frotarlo entre los pechos de la espía, cuando menos lo esperaba ya había sido atrapado por los labios de la dama escarlata, no supo cómo pero se deshizo de la venda que cubría su vista, lo tenía fascinado ese movimiento de arriba abajo que hacia con sus labios y casi se volvía loco cuando vio como la espía hacia su mayor esfuerzo por meter la totalidad de su miembro a través de su garganta mientras lo miraba a los ojos, sacó su miembro de la boca de la espia para después darle golpecitos en las mejillas con él mientras la espía seguía besándole sin detenerse, una vez más lo introdujo en su boca hasta verlo desaparecer frente a él._

_Volvió a introducirse en su zona íntima haciéndola gemir como una loca, más rápido cada vez, sus paredes internas se contarían mientras la sentía empaparse por dentro, intentó salir de ella pero la presión en sus piernas sobre su torso lo aprisionó haciéndole derramar su esencia dentro, salió del cuerpo de la espía llenado su abdomen del líquido blanco, la miró a los ojos y la besó para luego dejarse caer sobre su cuerpo rendido._

_**Fin flashback**_

Su mente la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, todo eso eran recuerdos, solo eso, un mareo acompañado de un dolor punzante en la cabeza ya hizo estremecerse al grado de tener que apoyar su cuerpo en un muro para no caer.

Pronto su mente viajaba a otros lugares, lugares que jamás estuvo, ni recordaba, vino a su mente la imagen de Simmons, un laboratorio, Chris Redfield persiguiendola, ella asesinando soldados de la BSAA, recordó cuando caía de la plataforma de aquél portaaviones luego de recibir un disparo, no tardó mucho en comprender que esos recuerdos no eran suyos, respiró profundo intentando relajarse.

**-Se fue-** susurró para sí misma cuando esos pensamientos se marcharon, ahora tenía una teoría, cada vez que se alteraba le daba entrada a Carla a su mente, quizá ese era el mayor de sus problemas, más allá de su apartamento o su vida amorosa primero estaba el hecho de que su cuerpo ya no solo le pertenecía a ella, sumado a que tenía habilidades sobrehumanas, eso era una ventaja pero aún no sabía si aquello le causaría daños colaterales.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Claire se levantó temprano ese dia, quiza nisiquiera habia salido por completo el sol cuando ya estaba en pie intentado articular todo lo que había pasado recientemente, su tranquila vida en familia se vio revuelta abruptamente en cuestión de minutos, su esposo estaba en el hospital, fue golpeada, incluso tuvo que salir a toda prisa de su propio hogar, tomó una larga ducha con el agua tan caliente como su cuerpo lo resistió.

Luego de casi media hora de meditación salió del cuarto de baño para colocarse ropa nueva que Jill tuvo la amabilidad de prestarle, jean azules y blusa marrón, suspiró pesadamente esperando un mejor día que el anterior.

Salió de la habitación dejando dormir un poco más a sus pequeñas, Jill la esperaba en la cocina, la castaña acostumbraba levantarse muy temprano, charlaron un rato antes de que Chris despertará, todos desayunaron juntos, Jill se ofreció a

cuidar de sus "sobrinas" haciendo que el fortachón Redfield se ruborizara, la pelirroja le pidió ayuda a su hermano para volver a su hogar y recoger algunas cosas.

Chris condujo por la ciudad alrededor de 25 minutos antes de llegar a su destino, Claire bajó del vehículo sintiéndose frustrada, la puerta tenía una cinta amarilla de la Policía, estaba casi destruida al igual que las ventanas, removió parcialmente la cinta y entró, tomó algo de ropa y todas las fotografías que encontró, Chris sonrió ante la idea de que las mujeres siempre hacen eso.

**-Esperó que Leon no la esté pasando tan mal-** comentó mientras miraba la foto de su boda con el agente.

**-Dudo que le falte compañía-** comentó Chris totalmente indiscreto.

**-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-** indago la pelirroja con una idea de a donde iba eso.

Chris había cometido un error ante ese comentario pero no iba a ocultarle nada a su hermana, aunque para ser precisos preferiría no haberle dicho, era trabajo de Leon explicar aquello.

**-Ayer que fui a ver a Leon, Ada estaba ahí, parecía que discutían.-**

**-Oh-** simplemente fue lo que dijo la ojiazul, Chris la conocía de muchos años y sabía que ese "oh" era de molestia, quizá celos también, ambos permanecieron callados el resto del tiempo, de regreso Chris pasó al hospital a dejar a Claire.

Claire bajó del vehículo sin despedirse de su hermano y caminó abriéndose paso hasta la habitación 737 en la que el agente Kennedy se encontraba, el rubio se alegró al verla.

**-Hola-** dijo sonriente al verla entrar, ella solo permaneció en silencio.

**-Las niñas están a salvo-** mencionó la mujer.

**-Me alegra saber eso, Chris me lo contó todo anoche, pero es mucho más reconfortante escucharlo de ti-** el agente tomó la mano de su esposa.

**-¿Alguien mas paso la noche contigo?-** mencionó la ojiazul, comentario que el rubio entendió a la perfección.

**-Ada estuvo por aquí un rato-** explicó sinceramente sin soltar la mano de la pelirroja, Claire por primera vez sintió unos celos incontrolables, unas noches atrás, ella misma aconsejo al rubio ir a buscar a la espía para aclarar sus dudas respecto a su identidad, en ese momento confiaba en él y seguía haciéndolo, pero era involuntario sentir celos.

Leon explicó a la chica Redfield toda la situación, le habló sobre la supuesta resurrección de Ada.

**-Ada insiste en que solo quiere conocer a su hija-** explicó el agente.

**-Es lo correcto, ella es su madre-** comentó la pelirroja volviendo a la cordura.

**-No, tu también eres su madre-** Aseguró el rubio pues pese a que Wanda no era hija de su sangre, Claire siempre se portó a la altura y la crió como su hija sin hacer la más mínima distinción de Naty.

**-Y ahora que Ada volvió a nuestras vidas ¿cambiará algo?-** preguntó temerosa la pelirroja.

**-Nada, eres mi esposa y así será, hasta que la muerte nos separé-** Aseguró Kennedy haciendo sentir más tranquila a la madre de sus hijas.

Su momento marital se vio interrumpido cuando ambos se percataron de que el teléfono de Claire vibraba incesantemente sobre la mesa al lado de la cama del rubio, la pelirroja tomó la llamada e hizo una cara de terror al escuchar con atención a la persona al otro lado del teléfono.

**-¿Estas bien Claire? ¿qué sucede?-** preguntó el rubio intrigado al ver el cambio drástico en la cara de su esposa.

**-Era Hunnigan, estaba totalmente alterada, Helena apareció muerta en su apartamento- **ambos estaban consternados ¿cómo era eso posible? ¿cómo un ser humano saludable simplemente se iba del mundo de los vivos así como así?, hace apenas un par de días la habían visto y ella había saludado amablemente con una sonrisa como de costumbre, Helena junto con Hunnigan era una de las personas mas cercanas al matrimonio Kennedy.

Otra llamada evitó que continuara pensando, contestó de inmediato.

**-Deliciosa Claire, serias tan amable de pasarme a tu esposo-**

**-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo tienes tienes mi número?-** preguntó asustada pues en el fondo sabía que había escuchado antes esa voz.

Leon pareció entenderla con solo ver sus ojos, la conocía de años y la conocía a la perfección, rápido le quitó el teléfono y tomó la llamada.

**-Hijo de perra ¿tienes algo que ver con esto?- **hablo con total rabia en cada palabra.

**-Eres más difícil de matar de lo que creí, quizás la puta de Wong logró poner a salvo a tu familia, pero no es lo único con lo que puedo lastimarte, nadie estará a salvo, Leon-** dijo amenazante para después cortar la llamada dejándolo frustrado y furioso.

_**XxXxXxXxX **_

_**Bueno, el siguiente capítulo ya está listo, mañana mismo lo subiré, no se porque pero pense que ya había actualizado y cuando quise volver a actualizar me di cuenta de que no lo hice, mi error.**_

_**Amm he tenido que utilizar los flashback para hacer momentos Aeon porque sinceramente a esta altura de la historia es bastante difícil plantear esos momentos sin que Leon sea un completo infiel.**_

_**En otras cosas, ¿que tal les pareció el Re7? Yo lo amé aunque me dolió comprarlo pues esta demasiado caro en steam, espero los dlc hagan que valga la pena pues aún no los juego por falta de tiempo.**_

_**Y mi opinión de la última película que finalizó la saga cinematográfica, solo puedo decir que gracias a Dios ya terminó eso, ahora espero con ansias RE vendetta. **_

_**Hasta pronto y gracias por seguir leyéndome.**_

_**By: Romel.**_


	27. Chapter 27 - Orígenes

**Nueva actualización, ya estaba escrito asi que ahora no tardé mucho.**

**Capítulo 27**

**Orígenes **

Una dama de cabellos cortos y oscuros yacía tendida en la cama, una sábana blanca era lo único que la separaba de la desnudez, a su lado derecho un varón rubio y atractivo la había acompañado toda la noche, giró su cuello para verlo y se decepcionó, pues no era "Él" , recordaba a la perfección la noche anterior, tomó unas cuantas copas en un lugar caro, conoció a un sujeto que charlo varias horas con ella, bebieron y luego terminaron compartiendo momentos íntimos, quizá los tragos o quizá la nostalgia la hizo ceder a que ese caballero la llevara a la cama, cosa que muy pocos habían logrado conseguir, ahora que lo veia bien, ni siquiera se parecía a Leon, solo era rubio y casi de la misma estatura, si bien el sexo no le pareció malo tampoco lo disfruto plenamente pues en cada momento con ese sujeto fantaseaba con su agente Kennedy, sin hacer mucho ruido tomó sus cosas y salió por la puerta del hotel, era hora de volver a casa.

"Casa" asi le llamaba a ese lugar olvidado de la mano de Dios donde había estado quedándose, un apartamento en mal estado debido al tiempo que lo mantuvo descuidado, quizá no lo remodelaria, era hora de mudarse, dinero no le faltaba, había tenido pequeños problemas pues había sido declarada muerta legalmente y la burocracia para que sus bienes patrimoniales se le regresaran fue lenta y tediosa.

Tomó una maleta y colocó sus cosas personales, un poco de ropa y emprendió su camino a buscar nuevos lugares para vivir.

El solo precio habría espantado a cualquiera, varios ceros a la derecha no eran un inconveniente para ella, realmente le encantó el lugar, sin muchas palabras aceptó el trato y la vendedora le entregó la llaves, no tuvo más problema pues el apartamento estaba completamente amueblado y equipado, colocó su maleta sobre la cama para comenzar a guardar su ropa.

Lego la noche, junto a ella la acompaño la luna, alumbraba la totalidad del balcón de su nuevo apartamento, se sintió extrañamente atraída hacia él y decidió salir a tomar aire fresco, hacia algo de frío pues el invierno estaba en su apogeo asi que se coloco un abrigo.

**-seguro a Leon le hubiera gustado esta vista-** pensó, una vez más en ese hombre entraba en su mente, era raro el hecho de que había preferido pasar la noche sola en casa, desde que era joven Ada siempre gusto de salir a dar paseos nocturnos, pero perdió esa costumbre cuando comenzó a pasar esas noches al lado de su agente favorito, ya nada de eso existía.

Observo las luces de la ciudad, era enorme, ruidoso, y hacía frío, escuchó las sirenas de la Policía, era una ciudad peligrosa, pese a ser la capital del país más poderoso del mundo, no era todo perfecto, suspiró recordando sus inicios como espía.

Tenía tan solo 17 años, asistía al colegio como cualquier chica normal, su vida se limitaba a la escuela y la casa, apenas y tenía un par de amigas, no era muy popular ni hablaba mucho, tampoco era reconocida por los muchachos, había un chico, su nombre era zack, era el mas atractivo de la clase y siempre era rodeado por tipas con grandes atributos y cabezas huecas.

Ada se sentía acomplejada pues a esa edad su cuerpo parecía haberse olvidado de desarrollarse, sus caderas no eran anchas, su busto era pequeño al igual que su trasero, su madre siempre le dijo que era cuestión de tiempo para volverse toda una mujer, pero ella odiaba esperar. Necesitaba urgentemente un buen físico para agradarle a los chicos, se odió a sí misma al recordar las estupideces que pensaba de adolescente.

Siempre fue astuta e inteligente además de que pocas cosas lograban intimidarla.

Su familia no era de una alta economía, su padre era un hombre trabajador que se esforzaba para darle lo mejor a su familia, todo se fue al carajo cuando su madre enfermo, leucemia, sus días estaban contados pues no tenían dinero para solventar tan costosa enfermedad, Ada necesitaba trabajar medio tiempo pero nadie estaría dispuesta a pagarle bien pues no tenia edad para un trabajo serio.

Vino a su mente una gran idea recordando las películas de espías que sus padres veían en ocasiones.

**-Sere una espía-** se dijo a si misma parada frente al espejo.

Y así fue, años después lo consiguió, pero no le fue fácil, tuvo que empezar desde abajo, al principio se dedico a descubrir infidelidades, regularmente seguía a hombres, tomaba unas cuantas fotos que probaran que eran infieles, luego le pagaban, era buena en eso pues jamas la descubrieron, después avanzó y fue contratada como espía de empresas que le pagaban para robar secretos de la competencia, lamentablemente en el camino su madre no resistió y murió dejándolos solos a ella y su padre, fue un duro golpe, después continuó haciendo ese trabajo solo por la adrenalina que le causaba, tiempo después su padre también murió, aunque la ciencia decía lo contrario ella estaba segura de que su padre murió de tristeza por haber perdido al amor de su vida.

A sus 19 años estaba sola en el mundo, nadie por quién luchar más que por sí misma, su carrera de espía fue a la alza y como crecía su talento también crecían los peligros. En una de esas ocasiones se metió en serios líos pues enviaron a alguien a asesinarla, la situación se volvió bochornosa cuando se vio atrapada en un callejón sin salida, el sujeto tenía un arma y ella estaba indefensa, ya a esas alturas su cuerpo cambió drásticamente haciéndole tener una figura envidiable, tal y como su madre se lo había prometido.

El hombre colocó el arma en la cabeza de Ada, y la obligó a arrodillarse, ella pensó que ese era el final y un par de lágrimas salieron de sus esmeraldas orbes. Pero lo que venía era peor que morir, el sucio sujeto sacó su miembro de sus pantalones y lo puso en su cara, presionando el arma contra su cabeza, la obligó a practicarle sexo oral hasta que el pervertido sujeto acabo en su boca, el desgraciado bufaba perdido en su orgasmo mientras se vaciaba, Ada provecho el momento y lo mordió para luego quitarle el arma y descargarla sobre su maldito rostro, esa fue la primera vez que asesinó y la última vez que alguien la lastimó.

Luego de eso siguió avanzando su vida profesional, fue entrenada en defensa personal, varias disciplinas de combate, manejo de todo tipo de armas y vehículos, de alguna manera se vio envuelta en el desastre de Raccon City, seguía considerando ese fatídico dia como el peor dia de trabajo pues logró salir viva de milagro, pero también fue uno de los mejores de su vida, pues en ese jodido lugar conoció a ese policía novato que cambió su mundo, Leon.

**XxXxXxXxX**

La misa fúnebre había concluido, unas cuantas palabras de despedida se dijeron por algunos de los presentes, ni siquiera les prestó atención, solo estaba ahí, con la mirada fija a la nada, a lo largo de sus años en servicio a su país había perdido muchos colegas, compañeros y hasta amigos, porque helena era eso para él, una amiga, despues de China creo un lazo de amistad que realmente valoraba, suspiró pesadamente mientras veía como el ataúd bajaba a la fosa de 3 metros para darle el último adiós a quien en vida respondiera al nombre de Helena Harper, el agente Kennedy hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ponerse en pie de la silla de ruedas en la que se encontraba, lo logró y a pesar de que cada paso dolía no se doblegó en ningún momento, agachó su cuerpo y tomó un puño de tierra entre sus manos para arrojarlo a la fosa.

Volvió a sentarse mientras su esposa apoyaba sus manos en sus hombros, no había palabra alguna para decir en ese momento.

**-Se que Helena al fin podrá estar con su hermana.-** comentó para despues prolongar el silencio.

El resto de la semana pasó demasiado rápido apenas y tenía noción de lo que había sucedido, entró por la puerta de su hogar feliz de volver a casa luego de varios días en el hospital, aún no podía caminar por su propio pié viéndose forzado a utilizar muletas y en ocasiones una molesta silla de ruedas, se sentía impotente.

Todo ese sentimiento de culpa y molestia se fue cuando vio a dos bellas niñas bajar las escaleras a toda prisa para abrazar a su padre, era una de las cosas que más amaba de su nueva vida, llegar a casa y que alguien lo recibiera feliz de verlo, pasó muchos años soltero y solitario, muchas noches donde solo se hundía en una botella y el recuerdo de una mujer con la que compartía cama de vez en cuando.

Luego de ese accidente que le hizo perder la memoria por un tiempo su vida cambió drásticamente, Ada se fue, Claire volvió a su vida, esta vez como más que una amiga, era notorio ese cariño que se tenían desde Raccon City y solo hizo falta la ausencia de cierta espía para que esa relación avanzara, las cosas no fueron tan fáciles pues su memoria volvió y se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, quizá sin querer pero se involucró demasiado con la pelirroja, optó por volver con Ada y ella, murió, dejando una puerta cerrada y otra entreabierta.

¿Cuántas personas logran casarse con el amor de su vida? Quizás una de cada cien o quizá una de cada mil, usualmente la mayoría lo hace con la segunda opción pero no por despecho o conformismo sino porque así es la vida y muchas veces es mejor la segunda que la primera.

Los días posteriores a la muerte de Ada fueron fatídicos, Claire sanó esas heridas, ella sabía perfectamente lo que Ada fue en la vida de Leon y aún así acepto cada paso de esa complicada relación, Leon tambien sabia que Claire había amado en el pasado y perdido, ambos se complementaron, llenaron los vacíos en la vida del otro.

**-No puedes culparte de lo que le sucedió a Helena-** comentó la pelirroja cuando ambos estaban recostados en la cama apunto de dormir, acarició su mano bajo las sábanas intentando encontrar alivio, la besó suavemente.

**-No estás en condiciones-** comentó la ojiazul al sentir que los besos bajaban peligrosamente por su cuello, el rubio la ignoró y continuó bajando, Claire cedió y se monto sobre el rubio, en esta ocasión ella tendría que tomar el mando pues a Leon aún le costaba moverse plenamente...

La mañana llegó y antes de que sus ojos se abrieran por completo las niñas ya habían invadido su cama metiéndose en las sabanas entre el y Claire, era algo que le encantaba, despertar en familia.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Los informes e investigaciones avanzaban rápido, Leon era el más interesado en la investigación y trataba de dirigirla pero debido a su estado físico era difícil mantenerse al margen pues no funcionaba como agente de campo en ese momento.

**-Hablamos de un homicidio simple, no de un ataque bioterrorista que es su especialidad-** comentó el detective a cargo de la investigación.

**-Hablamos de una agente entrenada, no de una mujer común, nadie sin preparación la habría asesinado con tal facilidad-** reclamó el rubio, a lo que el detective le entregó un documento

la prueba forense había revelado que Helena murió asfixiada pese a múltiples impactos de balas en el cuerpo previos, lo que terminó quitándole la vida fue la falta de oxígeno, otra de las cosas que resaltaba era el hecho de que la agente accionó su arma en 5 ocasiones y había rastros de sangre que no correspondian a ella, el sujeto que hizo el trabajo no salió bien librado del ataque, un informe de la Policía local señalaba que horas más tarde a casi dos calles del apartamento de la agente Harper había sido encontrado un hombre sin vida debido a perder mucha sangre por una herida de bala, rápido lo vincularon al caso lo cual despertó una teoría de un segundo atacante.

**-Hunk-** pensó para sí mismo seguro de su teoría, el sujeto era lo suficientemente cobarde para no atacar por sí solo a una agente entrenada.

El rubio volvió a casa, entrando solo apoyado por un bastón, cada vez su capacidad de caminar mejoraba más.

**-Claire, Naty, Wanda-** entró gritando a la cocina al no ver a nadie ni escuchar sonido alguno, volvió a repetir una y otra vez lo mismo sin conseguir respuesta alguna.

Caminó a la sala y se percató de una nota en uno de los sillones.

**-Es la letra de Claire-** pensó cuando la vio, comenzó a leerla atentamente.

_**Querido Leon **_

_**He estado pensando acerca de nuestra família, tenemos casi tres años casado y hemos pasado hermosos momentos juntos, lamentablemente la felicidad no dura para siempre, ahora tenemos problemas con un loco que intenta asesinarnos, no puedo permitir que nuestras hijas vivan con ese riesgo, es por eso que he estado siguiéndole la pista, se que en este momento te sientes frustrado por no poder detenerlo y se que crees que me pondré en peligro si voy tras él, pero me conoces, estaré bien, y volveré, además debo decir que no ire sola, tendre una muy buena compañia, las niñas estan con sherry, llegara con ellas en la noche, cuida de ellas mientras intentó resolver esto.**_

_**Te quiero….**_

_**Claire**_

**-Que carajos estas haciendo Claire- **dijo arrugando el papel.

**XxXxXxXxX **

**-Llegas tarde Redfield- **comentó una dama recargada en la pared de un edificio solitario.

**-Me estaba despidiendo-** comentó la pelirroja dando explicaciónes del porque de su restraso.

**-Puedo hacer esto sola, no debes acompañarme-** En el fondo no deseaba poner en riego la vida de alguien mas que no fuera ella y ese asunto con el mercenario era ya algo mas personal

**-Tengo que hacerlo, por mi família-** Afirmó sin una pisca de temor en sus palabras

**-Bien, tendremos que viajar mucho, escuche que te gustan las motos-** La nueva aliada de Claire toco un boton que abrió una cochera dejando mostrar un par de motocicletas deportivas, una en color rojo y otra en azul.

**-Creo que sera interesante-** Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al tiempo que se acercaba, tomando la azul, era mas que obvio el fanatismo por el color rojo de la otra persona que la acompañaba, y era un largo camino por recorrer juntas.

**XxXxXxXxX**

_**Lo siento si el capítulo anterior fue algo confuso, pero he recurrido a muchos flashbacks tratando de crear momentos Aeon, pues no olviden que este fic lo es, aunque ya casi no tengan momentos juntos ese par, pero ya volverán.**_

_**Max player 123 **_

_**Si lo se, es algo confuso, ¿qué parte te confunde mas?**_

_**Hasta pronto y gracias por leerme.**_

_**By: Romel**_


	28. Chapter 28 - Planificaciones

_**Se que tengo mucho tiempo sin actualizar y lo siento, antes de que me maten déjenme explicar, tenía pensado actualizar a más tardar 2 semanas, pero pasaron muchas cosas y terminaron siendo meses :(**_

_**Una de ellas fue que me dio varicela por segunda vez a mis casi 20 años, estuve un mes terrible, !casi muero! ( bueno no es para tanto) pero el caso es que me ausente demasiado en la Universidad y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo grandísimo para salvar mi semestre. Pero estoy de vuelta, sin más por agregar los dejo con la historia…**_

**Capítulo 28**

**Planificaciones**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Leia detalladamente la nota una y otra vez, como canción pegajosa que escuchas una y otra vez hasta aprender de memoria, hasta conocer cada párrafo, cada palabra en ella marcada, el sonido de las palabras en su mente, como si escuchase de la voz de la propia Claire cada cosa que en el papel había plasmada apoyada de un bolígrafo en tinta negra y detallada, la sola letra a pesar de ser legible denotaba el estrés al que la mujer estaba sometida ante aquella situación que amedrentaba a su família.

La preocupación lo invadió, sumándose a la ira, no hacía ella sino consigo mismo, apretó sus puños fuertemente, él la orillo a tomar esa decisión, su estado, su maldita debilidad había obligado a su esposa a tomar cartas en el asunto, se sentía totalmente inútil y culpable al exponerla a eso, jamás fue una damisela en peligro, eso lo sabía a la perfección, ni tampoco alguien que le tuviera miedo al peligro, era una mujer capaz de resolver sus propios conflictos, aunque este era de ambos...

La puerta de la vivienda se abrió, Sherry entró acompañada de dos niñas a las que ella consideraba como sus pequeñas hermanas, el agente escondió sus preocupaciones detrás de una sonrisa, las recibió con los brazos abiertos , el mundo era tan distinto cada que esas dos niñas aparecían, alegraban la vida de todo aquel que las veia sonreir y jugar amenamente, totalmente distantes y ajenas a los problemas de sus padres o del mundo tan loco en el que vivían.

Luego de un rato de risas y juegos las niñas cayeron rendidas ante el cansancio de sus jóvenes cuerpo para finalmente quedar dormidas en el sillón luego de ver una película animada, Sherry, sabiendo las condiciones del rubio se ofreció a tomar a las niñas y llevarlas en brazos hasta sus respectivas camas,compartían una habitación adornada con colores rosas, muñecas y peluches, un buró en el centro dividía las camas de ambas, el transcurso fue corto, la chica rubia regresó escaleras abajo para volver a ver a Leon, sentado en el sofá sin duda estaba preocupado.

**-¿No es algo tarde para que Claire aún no llege?-** formuló aquella chica la pregunta.

**-Ella no vendrá-** contestó el agente.

**-No me digas que discutieron o algo asi- ** pregunto temerosa la rubia pues amaba ver a ese par juntos.

**-Se fue, dejo esta nota-** la chica de cabellos cortos la tomó y empezó a leer en silencio.

**-Oh, Dios.-** pronunció al terminar de leer.

**-¿Crees que mañana puedas cuidar un poco más a las niñas en lo que me encargo de traer de regreso a Claire?-**

**-No- **alzó la voz de inmediato **-no estás en condiciones, yo me encargo de esto-**

Leon estalló en ira y frustración enredando sus dedos en su propio cabello **-¿por qué mierda todos me tratan como si fuera un inútil?-** dijo alzando la voz.

**-No… no es eso, lo hacemos porque te queremos, no puedes andar por ahí arriesgando la vida a lo loco como antes, tienes una familia, tienes a Wanda a Naty, a Claire, a mi,-** Leon se echó en el sillón y agachó la cabeza derrotado.

**-Ese hijo de puta está haciendo un caos en mi vida, está asesinando a los que me importan y yo estoy sentado en una maldita silla de ruedas sin poder hacer nada-** Sherry se sentó junto a él.

**-Claire es una mujer de acero, sabrá llevar bien las cosas, pronto tendremos noticias de ella, pero por ahora debes descansar.- **

**XxXxXxXxX**

Gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus mejillas, no hacía calor en el lugar, sin embargo el ambiente silencioso y el nerviosismo acumulado hacían aún más larga la espera, el sillón que sostenía su cuerpo era bastante cómodo a pesar de ser pequeño, a penas para acomodar a una persona, suspiró casi silenciosamente y rodó sus ojos hasta lograr ver una figura redonda en la pared.

El reloj señalaba que habían pasado casi cuatro horas desde que ambas mujeres entraron a ese apartamento, la pelirroja no podía negar el buen gusto de la espía a la hora de decorar, las paredes hacían juego con el piso y los sillones, sumado a eso un par de cuadros decoraban el lugar, eran algo extraños a simple vista no parecían más que paisajes pero viendo detalladamente lograba ver siluetas y figuras ocultas en la imagen.

**-¿A quién esperamos?-** cuestionó intrigada e impaciente.

**-Un amigo que nos dará información, es algo impuntual pero de confianza-** la voz de la espía era tranquila y no se inmutaba ni siquiera un poco por la tardanza de su contacto, la espía llevó un vaso con agua a su invitada haciendo que se relajara un poco.

Pasaron alrededor de otros quince minutos que más bien parecieron horas, la puerta comenzó a sonar

**-Toc toc toc…-** tres golpes eran la señal de que no había peligro, la espía se puso en pie sin dejar su arma a un lado, pese a todas las formalidades de parte de su contacto, ella no perdía su costumbre de estar siempre alerta, abrió la puerta lentamente mientras sostenía el arma por detrás de la puerta en caso de ser necesaria.

Un hombre moreno, delgado y de gafas oscuras entró, su porte era de un hombre muy elegante, no era demasiado alto, quizá rondaba los 1.75 y no tenía musculatura alguna, llevaba un anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo acompañado de un bonito traje que a leguas se veía era costoso.

**-Ada, preciosa, que gusto verte de nuevo-** alegó para después mirar anonadado a la bella pelirroja de cabellos cortos sentada tranquilamente en el sofá, se retiró los lentes para poder mirar con mayor claridad

**\- Por Dios, ¿ahora tienes una roomie? Que mujer tan hermosa, mucho gusto, soy Eddie McGill-** dijo extendiendo una mano de manera amable, la chica de ojos azules correspondió y él, galantemente beso su mano.

**-Claire Redfield-** contestó la dama.

**-¿Redfield?- **repitió creyendo haber escuchado mal.

**-Así es- **Afirmó acompañado de un gesto con la cabeza.

**-Disculpe el atrevimiento ¿es usted familiar del capitán Chris?**

**-Es mi hermano- **declaró abiertamente sorprendiendo al hombre.

**-Es un honor conocerla señorita, trabaje un tiempo con su hermano, fui parte del grupo de inteligencia de la BSAA por un tiempo, es un gran hombre- **Ada jaloneo al hombre haciendo que retrocediera del alcance de la pelirroja

**-Vamos al grano galán, primero, dejate de galanterías olvídate de hablarle a mi compañera, es una mujer casada-** el sujeto hizo una cara de niño regañado **-segundo, necesito localizar a alguien y tu eres bueno en eso-**

**-Eso costara dinero querida Ada, ¿de quien se trata?- **el hombre decidió ponerse cómodo tomando lugar en uno de los sofás disponibles.

**-Te dare ciento cincuenta mil dólares si logras localizarlo- **la oferta le sorprendió, pero sorprendió más el hecho de que Ada necesitará ayuda para buscar a alguien, no por nada ella era de las mejores en eso.

**-Si no logras localizarlo tú misma es porque seguro será muy difícil, claro, no para mi- **alardeó de sus talentos.

**-Es por eso que pienso pagarte bien, eres bueno en eso- **la espía sacó un maletín, lo colocó sobre la mesita del centro dejando ver varios fajos de billetes enredados en ligas.

**-Sabes Ada, será el dinero más fácil que me haya ganado- **Ada apartó el maletín.

**-No del todo campeón, el sujeto al que busco es Hunk-** Un nudo en la garganta se formó en el hombre que hasta hace unos instantes permaneció tranquilo y ahora conservaba una pose seria

**-Me gusta el dinero, pero también me gusta vivir- **sus palabras parecían serias y con un tono de temor en ellas.

**-No me digas que te da miedo ¿que va a pensar mi amiga de ti?-** dijo intentando persuadirlo de colaborar.

El sujeto se sentó tranquilamente y comenzó a sacar una laptop de un maletín que lo acompañaba, encendió el computador y comenzó a teclear rápidamente, concentrado en lo que hacía

Claire río levemente para sí misma al notar el parecido tan enorme que había con la amiga de Leon, Hunnigan, era como ver a su versión masculina.

**-Se lo que pensaras, este idiota te recuerda al contacto directo de Leon en la DSO-** comentó la espía adivinado el pensamiento de la pelirroja.

Unos minutos después el silencio volvió a interrumpirse. **-Encontre un par de cuentas bajo distintos nombres falsos pero todas conectadas al telefono de quien buscas, no logre localizar su ubicación exacta, pero el sujeto a hecho transacciones por varios miles de dólares en compras de armamento exclusivo militar ¿conoces a alguien que venda armas ilegales?-**

**-Se de alguien, ven conmigo o no te pagaré**\- dijo la espía preparando todo para salir, la otra mujer hizo lo mismo y salió tras ella.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Salio de caceria, la ciudad era un completo caos en los barrios bajos de la ciudad, la experiencia de la espía le decía que era más que seguro que el mercenario al que buscaba ya se había encargado de incentivar a todos los delincuentes de la ciudad a jamás mencionar su ubicación, caminó por las calles oscuras, el alumbrado público no funcionaba en lo absoluto en esa zona, era particularmente bella esa noche, la luna llena la acompañaba como tantas veces, adoraba salir de noche y más si tenía trabajo por hacer.

Un sujeto corría de su agresor cuando una flecha alcanzó su mano izquierda atravesando la palma de su mano y clavandolo contra la pared.

El sonido de un lanzagarfios se escuchó seguido de la aparición de una dama en rojo que bajaba de una azotea.

**\- Philip Turchaninov, traficante de armas ruso.-** comentó tranquila la pelinegra, su voz era muy suave y sensual pero a la vez intimidante

**-Ada Wong, espía y miembro de apoyo honorífico de la BSAA, creí que ya trabajas para los buenos.- **una patada en el rostro fue el saludo de la espía hacia el hombre

**-Lo hago, pero bajo mis metodos, voy a necesitar una lista de tus clientes recientes - **colocó su arma en la frente del sujeto, éste parecía no inmutarse aún sabiendo que la espía no dudaría ni un momento en asesinarlo.

**-Jamás las guardo-** contestó el hombre escupiendo un poco de sangre manchando el zapato de la espia

**-Pero seguro tienes buena memoria, dime dónde encuentro a un sujeto que le apodan Mr Death-** la espía le dio una patada a su pierna de apoyo haciéndolo caer, pero su mano seguía clavada a la pared por una flecha, evitando que cayera, solo sangro a montones y soltó un grito que seguro cualquiera a varias cuadras de distancia logró escuchar.

**-No lo vi en persona, envió un intermediario, lo juro, solo me pidió 100 rifles de asalto 50 armas cortas y suficiente munición como para abastecer un pueblo pequeño, las echaron arriba de un camión, llevaba placas de Texas, escuche que se dirige al sur, a una ciudad que se llama "El paso", está en la frontera hace unas horas estuvo reclutando gente, dos colegas se fueron con él.- **el hombre casi lloraba mientras su mano quedó hecha pedazos por el desgarro que le ocasionó la espia.

La espía satisfecha por la información arrancó de tajo la flecha que lo aprisionaba, haciendo que este gritara y se retorciera del dolor, volvió a poner su arma en su frente, a punto de disparar su arma unas manos femeninas la detuvieron

**-Dijo lo que necesitábamos, no es necesario-** dijo dulcemente.

**-Nos vamos de viaje-** comentó la espia **-y tu vienes con nosotras o no te pagaré- **señaló al hombre que las acompañaba pero había permaneció escondido todo ese tiempo, este solo metió las manos en sus bolsillos y caminó tras ellas.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Unos cuantos pasos retumbaban a lo largo del pasillo de una de las oficinas de la sede general de la DSO, el lugar lucía vacío a las 7:00 am pero como era de costumbre en ella, llegaba una hora antes para preparar todo y tomarse un café tranquilamente antes de un largo día de trabajo, se abría paso casi ignorando su entorno al conocer el camino de memoria, varios años con la misma rutina lo hacían una tarea casi involuntaria, detuvo su andar en seco al ver a un hombre sentado afuera de su oficina.

**-Leon-** comentó sorprendida de verlo tan pronto de regreso.

**-Buenos días-** saludó amablemente el rubio sin levantarse de su lugar.

**-Creí que seguía vigente tu incapacidad- **en primera instancia suponía que la visita de Leon era algo relacionado al trabajo

**-Así es, pero necesito de tu ayuda- **Esas palabras cambiaron su perspectiva del asunto.

**-Adelante, pasa hablemos adentro-** hizo una seña con la cabeza mientras tomaba su llave para abrir la oficina y suspiraba pesadamente.

**-Hunnigan necesito acceso al proyecto HS -** habló claro y sin rodeos al tener fijó su objetivo.

**-Eso es clasificado- **comentó nerviosa al recordar el proyecto.

**-No me hables de clasificaciones- **dijo en voz alta casi gritando

**-Leon ese proyecto fue cancelado por considerarlo peligroso-** nada de lo que ella dijera convencería al rubio de retractarse en su decisión pero no dejaba de intentarlo.

**-Esas son mentiras y lo sabes, fue cancelado por el alto costo que representaba, no creyeron que la vida de un soldado valiera tanto-** la castaña hizo una mueca y suspiró

Luego de una larga charla de pros y contras logró convencerla de acceder a los archivos, la informática dejo por un rato a Leon esperando, caminó rumbo a la bóveda de la DSO, Hunnigan debido a su alto rango tenía acceso a todas las instalaciones y en un intento por ayudar a su amigo extrajo un par de frascos con pastillas y salió rápido para reencontrarse con Leon en la oficina donde habían comenzado a charlar.

**-Necesito que me escuches antes de darte esto- **Hunnigan realmente temía en las consecuencias que la decisión de Leon traería consigo

**-Por favor Hunnigan es mi única alternativa, en mis condiciones no puedo hacerle frente a nadie-**

Se notaba la desesperación en sus palabras, el rencor y miedo de perder a su familia y todo lo que había construido

**\- Leon, el proyectó HS por sus siglas en inglés High Skills fue creado por los Estados unidos después del acontecimiento en Europa del Este, debido a las innumerables bajas en las tropas de la BSAA, el gobierno se dio cuenta que ni los soldados mejor entrenados estaban preparados para enfrentar a las BOWs que el virus C en toda su poder destructivo había creado, por eso inició el proyecto, tomaron muestras, encontraron la forma de manipular el virus C y colocarlo en estas cápsulas-** dijo señalando ambos frascos en sus manos, unas rojas y otras blancas.

**-Son drogas, para ser exactos, potenciadores de combate, la pastilla roja brinda habilidades de curación, fuerza extrema y agilidad, su efecto es temporal dura aproximadamente una hora, pero para que nada salga mal debe ser combinada con la blanca pues esa pastilla relaja tu cerebro y músculos, si no tomas la blanca te dara un infarto en cuestión de segundos, tampoco debes tomar más de una roja en un periodo menor a 24 horas o tu corazón explotará.-**

**-Te prometo usarlas adecuadamente- **comentó tomando ambos frascos.

**-Una última cosa Leon, evita enojarte mientras estas bajo sus efectos, generan una ira incontrolable y podría ser perjudicial-** el rubio asintió e intentó marcharse pero antes una voz lo detuvo parcialmente.

**-Sabes que este favor puede costarme mi puesto, ¿cierto?-**

**-Prometo que te compensaré de algún modo- ** no era momento de rendirse o lamentarse de lo que iba a hacer

**XxXxXxXxX**

Un vehículo de carga se detuvo en pleno desierto, la temperatura rondaba en los 50 grados Celsius y el verano en su apogeo no ayudaba en nada, un trío de sujetos bajaron como si los esperase alguien.

Como si hubiese sido una señal pronto cuatro camionetas rodearon el camión, de ellas al menos bajaron doce hombres con ropas militares y rostros cubiertos, solo uno posaba su cara, como si no tuviese miedo a ser visto por nadie.

**-¡Ey!-** dijo con un acento mexicano remarcado.

**-Tengo la mercancía-** dijo el mercenario de la máscara con un perfecto español.

**-Genial-** respondió el otro sujeto.

**-Esta vez el precio será distinto-** hablo seriamente.

Al escuchar esas palabras todos los sujetos vestidos militarmente levantaron sus armas, todos portaban rifles de asalto y superaban en número a Hunk y sus dos colegas quienes empezaban a alterarse, más el mercenario ni siquiera se inmutaba.

**-Teníamos un trato ¿A qué te refieres con eso? -** preguntó el mexicano frente a él sin dar la orden a sus hombres de bajar las armas.

**-Quiero información, hace algunos años Albert Wesker empleo a tu organización para que le proporcionarán sujetos de prueba en sus experimentos, quiero la ubicación de ese laboratorio.- **habló sin rodeos ante su objetivo.

**-El paso es una ciudad muy grande amigo-** el hombre dio la orden de bajar las armas y todos obedecieron **-Pero aún conocemos ese lugar, lo usamos para hacer metanfetamina, que podrías darnos si te lo entrego.- **Hunk arrojó las llaves del camión a las manos del mexicano.

**-Otra cosa, quiero tres hombres que me acompañen-** el sujeto asintió y lo invitó a subir a la camioneta.

**-Buscas algo en específico -**preguntó.

**-La inmortalidad, estoy seguro de que alguien ya lo logró y haré lo mismo, ese laboratorio me serviría para probarlo, y si te portas a la altura tal vez también te haré inmortal- ** el hombre rió levemente por lo bajo al no creer tal disparate, seguro sería otro loco como Wesker al cual sacarle dinero.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Mil disculpas por tardar tanto, espero no tardar demasiado en la próxima actualización…**

**Saludos, comentarios y dudas sean bienvenidos...**

**By: Romel**


End file.
